Un Grito en el Silencio
by Kaily Hiwatari
Summary: Silencio, ni siquiera podré volver a escuchar mi propia voz, ni un solo grito ni un solo llanto. Nadie salvo yo me entiende. No sabe por lo que paso, lo difícil que es ver... Kai&Takao. Espero reviews
1. Chapter 1

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Shounen –ai y Lemon

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

–_Escritos._

**UN GRITO EN EL SILENCIO**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Corría por las calles desesperado, mirando hacia todos lados. Era de noche y llovía intensamente, aunque eso no era lo que le preocupaba. Estaba cansado de huir, estaba hambriento y aunque el ambiente era frío, él estaba sofocado de tanto correr. Ya no podía más, sentía que las piernas le fallaban, que caería al suelo sin poder remediarlo.

Divisó una pista al parecer de tenis, que estaba alambrada a su alrededor. Con un poco de suerte podría guarecerse de la lluvia si estaba abierta, bajo esas chapas que estaban sobre las gradas. Rodeó la alambrada, buscando la puerta de entrada.

La encontró, pero para su mala suerte, estaba cerrada con candado. Golpeó la alambrada con rabia, para después darse media vuelta y apoyarse en ella. Se cruzó de brazos y se frotó ambos brazos para intentar no quedarse helado. Miró hacia el cielo nublado, viendo cómo varias serpentinas doradas se hacían presentes y cómo aumentaba la intensidad de la lluvia. Por suerte llevaba puesta una sudadera con gorro en la cabeza y al menos no se la mojaría tanto. Tan concentrado estaba en descansar y en ver cómo la tormenta estaba siendo cada vez peor, que no notó que cinco jóvenes lo estaban rodeando.

Su instinto se alarmó, sentía que de nuevo tenía que correr. Bajó la vista al frente y se asustó al ver que estaba rodeado. Intentó salir corriendo hacia su izquierda pero un chico lo empujó contra la alambrada, momento que los demás aprovecharon para acercarse más a su víctima. Con respiración acelerada y mirando a todo su alrededor intentó escaparse ésta vez por su derecha, siendo empujado de nuevo más cruelmente por otro chico contra la alambrada, haciendo que a él se le cayera hacia atrás el gorro de la cabeza, al haber caído al suelo.

Debido a que llovía demasiado fuerte por la tormenta, se había levantado una especie de neblina en el ambiente y al ser de noche, no les permitía ver las cosas con claridad. Pero un relámpago inundó el cielo, con lo cual, todos pudieron ver que el chico tenía los cabellos azules y la piel morena.

El joven que estaba recibiendo esa paliza, intentó incorporarse sin mucho éxito, ya que recibió un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, haciendo que cayera de nuevo al suelo, tosiendo.

Uno de ellos lo cogió y lo incorporó, sonriendo por su triunfo. Dos chicos más se acercaron al joven de cabellos azules y lo sujetaron de los antebrazos impidiendo que volviera a caerse al suelo, al recibir otro golpe.

–Cof, cof –tosió al recibir el puñetazo.

–Jajaja –reía el que miraba la escena.

–Ni siquiera se defiende, qué poca cosa –confesó uno de los que les sujetaba.

–¿No creéis qué os estáis pasando? –preguntó otro–. El jefe sólo ha dicho que lo asustásemos.

–Pero hay que divertirse –confesó el que le golpeaba, haciéndolo ésta vez en la cara.

–¡Je! Ni siquiera se queja –refirió uno.

–Es verdad –confirmó el que lo golpeaba. Le sujetó el mentón, levantándoselo para que lo mirase– ¿Acaso te crees valiente? –le preguntó con una sonrisa.

El joven de cabellos azules sólo intentaba respirar. Cogió aire a todo pulmón al ver que el chico que no paraba de golpearle sonreía.

–¡So... co... rro! ¡Socorro! –gritó. Vio cómo el chico que lo sujetaba le miró con seriedad y le tapó la boca.

–Qué cobarde –añadió.

En ese momento el joven de cabellos azules aprovechó ese acercamiento y le mordió la mano sin ningún tipo de contemplación.

–¡Ah! ¡Mi mano! –se quejó.

El joven de cabellos azules apretó más sus dientes y el otro de la desesperación intentaba apartarlo colocándole la otra mano en la cara– ¡Quitádmelo de encima! ¡Haced que me suelte! ¡Ah! –cambió su mano de posición poniéndola ésta vez alrededor del cuello, ejerciendo fuerza sobre este. Así que el joven de cabellos azules no tardó en abrir la boca por el daño que ese joven le estaba causando. El otro al tener su mano liberada, se apartó del joven de cabellos azules, viendo cómo éste otro agachaba la cabeza e intentaba recuperar el aire.

–¡Maldito imbécil, me ha hecho sangre en la mano! –gritó un poco asustado al ver la dentadura marcada en su piel, sangrando cada vez más– ¡Me las vas a pagar! –sacó una navaja de su pantalón y con rabia fue hacia el joven de cabellos azules.

–Espera tío, ¿qué vas a hacer? No irás a matarlo. –preguntó uno de los que le sujetaba.

–¡Éste imbécil me ha hecho daño! –le recordó al que había hecho esa pregunta con temor.

–Querías que se defendiera y lo ha hecho –anunció otro.

–¡Pues lo va a pagar caro! –contestó furioso. Cogió al joven de cabellos azules de los cabellos, forzándolo a que subiera la cabeza y que lo mirase. Los ojos rojo zafiro del joven de cabellos azules se abrieron muchísimo al ver esa navaja tan cerca de su cara–. Voy a tatuarte las mejillas. –Los jóvenes delincuentes no eran conscientes de que un chico joven estaba presenciando la escena desde la distancia.

–¡Eh! –exclamó el recién llegado, enseñando una placa– ¡Policía! –salió corriendo en dirección a los chicos.

–¡Tíos, yo me largo! –confesó uno al escuchar eso, empezando a correr.

–¡Yo también! –agregó otro siguiéndole.

–¡Si esos se van, yo también! ¡No quiero que la policía me atrape! –refirió el que sujetaba al joven de cabellos azules por la izquierda, soltándole para dejarlo correr.

–¡Te sigo! –concretó el de la derecha, soltándole también, sin importarle que éste cayera al charco de barro que había formado la lluvia.

–¡Gallinas! –gritó el otro viendo cómo sus compañeros se iban de allí corriendo. Miró hacia la dirección contraria y vio al policía acercarse corriendo. Miró hacia el joven que había recibido la paliza– ¡Por hoy te has librado! –salió corriendo de allí para reunirse con sus compañeros. Él tampoco era tan idiota como para que lo pillase la policía, además, ya le había dado su lección al joven de cabellos azules.

–¡Volved aquí! –gritó el policía sin dejar de correr como si los persiguiera, pero corriendo hacia el malherido.

El joven de cabellos azules se puso una mano sobre el estómago, tosiendo aunque no intentaba hacerlo, ya que eso provocaba que le doliera más. Vio cómo los chicos se iban corriendo y cómo cada vez se veían más luces debido a los relámpagos, iluminando todos los charcos que la lluvia había provocado. De repente vio cómo una mano se ponía frente a su rostro.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó el recién llegado.

Al moreno de piel no se le ocurrió otra cosa que intentar ponerse de pie, para alejarse de esa persona, cayendo de nuevo al suelo–. Deja que te ayude a levantarte –fue a acercarse a él, pero el joven de ojos rojos zafiro comenzó a arrastrarse hacia atrás para huir, cogiéndose a la alambrada para apoyarse en ella y empezar a levantarse. No dudó un solo segundo más en salir corriendo, dejando al otro chico desconcertado– ¡Espera, te llevaré a un hospital! –gritó viendo cómo el joven de cabellos azules se daba la vuelta para ver si lo seguía, no parando de correr– ¡Espera! ¡Cuidado con la...! –demasiado tarde. El malherido chocó contra una farola por no mirar hacia delante– …farola –susurró. Fue corriendo hacia él, comprobando que estaba inconsciente por el golpe.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Notaba unas leves caricias en su mejilla. Sentía un terrible dolor en la frente y en su estómago. Dejó de sentir esa sensación para sentir un dolor punzante junto a un pequeño peso un poco más arriba de la frente, a su lado derecho. Levantó su mano inconscientemente para llevarla hasta la zona afectada y abrió los ojos, llevándose un susto de mil demonios al ver allí a un chico de cabello bicolor grisáceo, ojos color carmesí y piel muy blanca.

–¡Ah! –gritó asustado, intentando incorporarse para huir de allí, echándose mano a la herida de su estómago por su brusco y propio movimiento.

–Será mejor que no te la toques –advirtió el bicolor–. Siento haberte asustado –se disculpó. El moreno no hacía más que mirar a todos lados–. Te estarás preguntando qué haces aquí. Verás, anoche te chocaste contra una farola y caíste inconsciente al suelo. –El joven de cabellos azules vio cómo estaba en una habitación en la que había dos mesitas de noches a cada lado de la cama, un comodín con su espejo y silla, un armario grande y dos puertas, además de la ventana con sus cortinas.

Se fijó en que encima de la mesita había un tazón lleno de agua y que el bicolor sujetaba un paño en su mano–. Estás en mi apartamento, te traje hasta aquí en mi coche. Por suerte no estábamos muy lejos de aquí. –El menor vio que estaba metido en la cama, tapado con unas sábanas y que no tenía puesta su sudadera, sino una blusa de color blanco. Se estiró la blusa cogiéndosela de una manga hacia arriba–. He tenido que cambiarte yo mismo de ropa, espero que no te importe, la tuya está en la lavadora. –Le explicaba viendo con el otro levantaba un poco las sábanas para comprobar que llevaba puesto un pantalón del mismo color. Se sonrojó y miró al bicolor–. En tus ropas he encontrado esto –hurgó en sus bolsillos sacando una cartera. El moreno no tardó en arrebatárselo de las manos–. No he mirado en su interior, pero me gustaría saber porqué te estaban dando esa paliza. –El joven de cabellos azules lo miró con desconfianza–. Te he dicho que no he mirado en ella, si eso te tranquiliza. ¿No quieres hablar de lo que te ha sucedido?

El moreno se tocó la frente mostrando una cara de molestia, notándose un gran chichón. Recordó que le habían golpeado en la mejilla así que llevó su mano libre hasta ella.

–Te han dado muy fuerte, creo que deberías descansar. Al menos hasta que puedas ponerte en pie –mojó el paño que tenía en la mano y lo escurrió en el tazón, retorciéndolo bien–. Deja que te limpie la cara –acercó el paño a su rostro, pero el joven de cabellos azules puso ambas manos sobre el colchón de la cama, arrastrando su cuerpo con la intención de alejarse de ese sujeto–. Tranquilo, ya te he dicho que voy a limpiarte la cara –el bicolor vio cómo el chico temblaba, así que dejó el paño sobre la mesita–. Está bien –dijo al ver que el joven de cabellos azules miró hacia otro lado–. Dejaré que descanses, volveré para traerte la cena. –Se puso de pie, dejando la silla sobre la que estaba sentado pegada a la pared. Echó un último vistazo al chico mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

En cuánto el moreno vio que el bicolor salió de la habitación, se destapó haciendo las sábanas hacia atrás. Con mucho cuidado empezó a deslizarse por la cama hasta ponerse en la orilla. Se apoyó con la mano en el cabecero de ésta, haciendo un esfuerzo por ponerse en pie, lo cual consiguió con dificultad.

Miró a su alrededor hasta localizar ese comodín con espejo. Caminó hasta el con dificultad. Cuando llegó vio su cara sucia... llena de moratones. Se levantó el flequillo viendo un gran chichón con mal aspecto. Tragó duro y se decidió a subirse la blusa para ver cómo su estómago estaba aún peor que su cara. Se tapó la boca con la mano que tenía libre, observando su adolorido cuerpo. Se volvió a mirar la cara, tenía que limpiársela, tenía que curársela, pero estaba en un sitio desconocido.

Recordó que ese el bicolor había mojado un paño antes. Buscó con la mirada dónde estaba ese paño. Cuando lo localizó caminó hasta el, cogiendo tanto el tazón como el paño, volviendo sobre sus pasos para ir de nuevo hasta el espejo. Mojó el paño y lo retorció cuando estuvo todo sobre la mesa del comodín. Con suavidad empezó a pasárselo por el rostro. Lo tenía muy hinchado y con un poco de suerte, el agua fría le quitaría la hinchazón. Después de pasarse el paño por toda la cara, se atrevió de nuevo a levantarse la blusa para poner ahí el paño mojado. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se nublasen por todo lo que estaba viendo y por lo que le había sucedido. Tenía los cabellos sucios al igual que había tenido la cara, de cuando cayó a un charco lleno de barro. Apenas podía tocarse el estómago, era lo que más le dolía. Desistió entonces de seguir limpiándose y dejó el paño metido en el agua. Esos chicos le había dado una buena lección, pero él no desistiría de la decisión que había escogido. Se limpió las lágrimas antes de que salieran de sus lagrimales con su mano izquierda.

Debía de ser fuerte, no podía tener miedo en un momento así. Desvió la mirada hacia un lado, para regresarla al espejo y verse a sí mismo reflejado. Era un monstruo con ese aspecto. Una luz que se reflejó en el espejo le llamó la atención. Siguió mirando a través de éste y vio como enfrente de ese comodín pero alejado, estaba la ventana. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia ella, asomándose con discreción por la misma.

Estaba lloviendo a mares, menos mal que en estos momentos no estaba fuera. ¿Sería casualidad que ese chico lo hubiera visto? Dio un gran suspiro de cansancio y decidió que lo mejor era recostarse en la cama. No sabía qué nuevo peligro le aguardaría el destino.

Le estaba costando mucho tumbarse y sentía que se partía en dos. El dolor era insoportable, su coraza se estaba quebrando, ya no podía más, necesitaba llorar. Golpeó con fuerza el colchón con el puño cerrado. Apretando los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas le mojaban las mejillas, mordiéndose el labio superior para no gritar aunque era lo único que deseaba hacer en esos instantes. Sólo deseaba estar solo y que todo fuera un mal sueño. Deseaba estar muerto.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

El bicolor estaba en la cocina, preparando la cena. No entendía por qué ese chico no le hablaba, evitaba mirarlo... al menos podría haberle dado las gracias, aunque él no lo había llevado a su casa por esa razón.

Quizás el chico sólo estaba asustado por esa paliza que le habían dado. Eran cinco contra uno, aunque hubiese querido defenderse, nadie puede contra cinco chicos de aproximadamente veintiún años. Todavía recordaba esa escena.

_Flash Back_

Caminaba con prisa por la calle. No pensaba que en un día tan soleado como ese, fuera a acabar con una gran tormenta como la que estaba cayendo en ese momento. Tenía que llegar rápido al coche. ¿Por qué en un día con tan buena pinta como ese, había tenido que aparcar el coche tan lejos? La respuesta era simple, algún gracioso le había quitado el aparcamiento.

Miró hacia el frente viendo varias sombras moverse. A medida que se iba acercando, las sombras se iban aclarando y podía distinguir mejor las cosas. Parecían cinco chicos, más bien seis, pero no entendía que hacían parados en mitad de la lluvia. Aunque ahora que lo miraba mejor uno de ellos, no paraba de moverse mientras los otros estaban parados. Todo se lo aclaró una voz.

–¡Socorro!

Eso no era buena señal, seguro que unos vándalos están intentado robar al dueño de esa voz. Tenía que ayudarle, antes de que las cosas pasaran a mayores. Sacó una placa metálica del bolsillo de su chaqueta y la puso en alto gritando desde la lejanía...

–¡Eh! ¡Policía! –gritó autoritario, sin bajar la placa, viendo cómo los chicos huían uno a uno de la escena, dejando a su víctima caer en un gran charco de barro.

_Fin Flash Back_

Tenía que intentar pensar como ese chico. Le habían pegado una paliza y cuando abre los ojos, se encuentra a un chico desconocido y en un lugar desconocido. Por lo que había podido observar, tanto el chichón de la cabeza como los moratones del estómago, no tenían buen aspecto. Quizás debería llamar a la ambulancia para que se lo llevaran a un hospital, puede que tuviera algún hueso roto. Pero si tuviera algún hueso roto, ni siquiera hubiera podido sentarse en la cama con esa rapidez al asustarse. Tampoco tenía ninguna señal de algún navajazo o restos de sangre. No había sido muy difícil cambiarle de ropa, total, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso. No podía permitir que ese chico siguiera llevando ropa mojada aunque estuviera inconsciente, podía pillar una pulmonía.

Lo mejor sería cenar con él e intentar averiguar cosas y denunciar a esos tipos. Eso haría. En cuánto la cena estuviera lista, cenaría en el cuarto con él y se presentaría como era debido, ya que aún no le había dicho su nombre al chico con las prisas y él tampoco lo había hecho.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

El joven de cabellos azules estaba revisando su cartera, comprobando que nada le faltase. Para su suerte era así, lo tenía todo y no había perdido nada. Se había acomodado la almohada para estar tumbado pero más alto. Miró hacia la puerta y vio cómo poco a poco ésta se iba abriendo, así que para matar su curiosidad, siguió mirando al mismo punto, viendo al joven bicolor pasar a la habitación con una bandeja. Desvió entonces su vista hacia las sábanas, jugando nervioso con sus dedos. Quería estar solo, irse de allí, pero quizás ese era su sitio más seguro en estos momentos. Aunque no sabía ni dónde estaba.

–Te he traído la cena, espero que te guste la sopa, es lo único que creo que podrás cenar sin que te haga daño –sonrió, dejando la bandeja sobre la mesita que había junto a la cama. Miró al joven de cabellos azules y lo vio cabizbajo, mirándose las manos que jugueteaban sobre las sábanas sin parar–. Tienes que tener hambre, así que puedes empezar a comer. –El otro ni se inmutaba, lo ignoraba prácticamente. "Creo que esto me va a costar más trabajo del que pensaba, no se ve un chico muy sociable", pensaba–. Veo que te has limpiado la cara –el joven de cabellos azules lo miró como si fuera un cachorrito abandonado– ¿Te duelen las heridas? –el chico sólo miró los platos de sopa que estaban sobre la mesita– ¿Tienes hambre? Puedes empezar si quieres a cenar –cogió el plato en las manos y la cuchara, hundiéndola en la sopa para tener una cucharada lista–. Toma –el joven de cabellos azules miró hacia otro lado en señal de negación. –¿No te gusta la sopa? –el otro sólo intentaba que por nada del mundo ese chico le acercase la cuchara a la boca, quizás estuviese envenenada–. No se me ocurre que otra cosa prepararte y que no te haga daño. Venga tómatela. Está caliente y es de pescada. Está buena y te dará fuerzas para reponerte. –Insistió acercándole de nuevo la cuchara, pero el chico volvió a apartar el rostro en señal de negación–. Está bien –dejó el plato con la cuchara dentro sobre la mesita y empezó a coger su plato y su cuchara para empezar a comérselo–. Yo empezaré a comerme el mío. Mmn... Está muy bueno –escuchó cómo las tripas del moreno, empezaron a quejarse por culpa del hambre–. Podrías decirme al menos cómo te llamas. –tras el silencio del otro joven decidió continuar hablándole–. Mañana te llevaré al hospital, espero que no te importe, pero quizás tengas algún hueso roto. –el otro lo único que hizo fue mirar hacia el que sería su plato– ¿Quieres? –preguntó señalándole el plato, para ver cómo el chico volvió a mirar hacia otro lado–. Si tienes hambre come, es para ti –le recordó.

Escuchó el teléfono sonar, así que se levantó de la silla y se limpió la boca con una servilleta para dejarla sobre la bandeja–. Ahora vuelvo –se alejó corriendo porque ya era la tercera advertencia.

El otro miró hacia los platos de sopa. Se mordía el labio inferior por pensar en que esa sopa parecía estar deliciosa y él no quería probarla por su desconfianza. Pero el tenía mucha hambre. Empezó a pensar de manera rápida. Si ese chico se comía su plato, era señal de que estaba bien, así que como tenía hambre y no quería terminar envenenado en el caso de que así estuviera la comida... Miró hacia la puerta para comprobar que no había señal del otro joven. Cogió el plato del otro y su cuchara para llevársela hasta la cama. El fondo del plato quemaba, y no se le ocurría cómo podía comérselo.

Se le pasó por la cabeza dejar el plato sobre la mesa y sentarse sobre la orilla de la cama. Con rapidez se fue echando la cuchara a la boca, comprobando el sabor de la sopa de pescada. Tenía tanta hambre que se comería diez sopas. Ojalá que ese chico no entrase todavía porque estaba intentando disfrutar de la cena tranquilo, sin que el otro parase de mirarlo y hablarle.

Desde luego, estaba deliciosa. Miró los platos, viendo el suyo vacío y el otro lleno. Cogió una servilleta que había sobre la bandeja y se limpió con rapidez dejándola otra vez en la misma posición que estaba para que no se notase ni el cambio de plato ni que había cogido la servilleta.

Adoptó su postura anterior pensando en que le depararía mañana la suerte. El bicolor no tardó en entrar e irse derecho hasta su plato para comérselo. Se alegró al ver que el plato del otro estaba vacío, aunque el chico seguía en la misma postura. Quizás el fuerte del joven no era hablar porque era nervioso o problemático.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Mientras tanto en un callejón oscuro de la ciudad...

–¿Y dónde está él ahora? –preguntó un hombre dando la espalda a cinco chicos, desde las sombras de ese callejón.

–No lo sabemos –se atrevió uno a decir.

–¿Y por qué? –preguntó su jefe irritado.

–Porque llegó un policía en ese momento y ni yo ni ninguno de mis compañeros queremos estar entre rejas.

–¿Acaso sois imbéciles? ¡Os he pagado para que me lo traigáis hasta aquí! ¡Otro detalle es que ese era un policía! ¡Sólo un poli! ¡Grandísimos idiotas! ¿¡Qué es un poli contra cinco chicos como vosotros!? ¡Nada! –les intentaba hacer ver lo idiotas que habían sido.

–Cálmate jefe –pidió otro joven.

Su jefe se dio la vuelta irritado y con una pistola en la mano le pegó un tiro para quitar de en medio al chico que había osada decir esa palabra– ¡Nadie me dice que me calme! –una sonrisa diabólica se le dibujo en los labios, haciendo que los demás chicos, uno que sujetaba ahora al muerto en sus brazos, y los otros que observaban esa pistola, temblasen por primera vez en su vida. Varios disparos se escucharon en ese callejón y luego todo se volvió silencio–. Sólo eran unos imbéciles, no debí de haber malgastado mi tiempo con ellos. –Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón trasero una foto en la que aparecía un chico de cabellos azules, con los ojos color zafiro, piel morena, vestido con una blusa naranja, sonriente a la cámara–. No importa dónde estés –acarició la imagen con su dedo índice–. Te encontraré... Takao. Jamás te dejaré libre. –Metió la foto en el bolsillo de nuevo y miró a los cinco chicos muertos en el suelo–. Sois patéticos –sonrió para después guardarse la pistola en su gabardina blanca, saliendo por fin de la oscuridad.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

El bicolor ya había quitado la mesa y fregado los platos y de nuevo estaba en la habitación intentando familiarizarse un poco con ese chico de cabeza azulada.

–¿Cómo te llamas? –fue su primera pregunta– ¿De dónde eres? –al volver a obtener silencio por parte del otro, decidió que las preguntas podría hacerlas más tarde–. Quizá te gustaría darte una ducha cuando te encuentres mejor. El servicio está en esa puerta –señaló, viendo cómo el chico lo miró un momento para después seguir mirando el techo– ¿Qué le ves de interesante al techo? –el otro suspiró y empezó a frotarse los ojos– ¿Tienes sueño? –miró el reloj de pulsera–. Es un poco tarde, mejor me voy. Espero que por lo menos mañana me hables. –se puso de pie y caminó hasta el armario, dónde cogió un pijama y ropa. Miró al chico de cabeza azulada con una sonrisa–. Buenas noches –caminó hasta la puerta y la cerró tras de sí al salir de la habitación.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Estaba mirando el anillo que llevaba puesto en la mano, le parecía estar en las nubes. De repente, estaba en su apartamento. Unos gritos se escuchaban, pero eran ahogados. Su boca se movía pero no le salía la voz ni conseguía escucharse aunque lo intentaba con fuerza. Caminó por el pasillo de su casa hasta llegar al comedor. Pisó algo líquido nada más entrar, en un principio, pensó que era agua. Pero cuál fue su asombro al ver un gran charco de sangre. Se echó manos a la boca y se fijó en que había un gran rastro que conducía hasta el sofá. Todo estaba en silencio. Caminó indeciso hasta el sofá, viendo cómo una silueta se movía de arriba hacia abajo, clavándole un cuchillo al otro. La sangre le estaba empezando a salpicar en la ropa. Sus ojos estaban impactados por ver esa escena. Su cuerpo temblaba ante el pánico mientras un cuerpo en el suelo lo miraba pidiéndole ayuda.

Huía a su habitación a esconderse, tenía miedo. Pero un cuerpo lo atrajo hasta el con fuerza. Sus manos estaban al igual que su ropa manchadas de sangre. Gritaba y gritaba atemorizado, pero nadie lo escuchaba. Sólo esa sombra con forma de cuerpo lo tenía cogido de ambas manos con fuerza.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

El bicolor estaba durmiendo en el sofá. Cambió de postura y al hacerlo se cayó al suelo, despertándose de inmediato.

–Genial –se quejó en un susurro. Volvió a subirse al sofá y a taparse con una manta. Cerró los ojos con enfado. Le había costado mucho dormirse y cuando por fin había logrado alcanzar el sueño, va y se cae del sofá. De pronto escuchó a alguien gritar. Abrió los ojos asustado. Se sentó en el sofá con rapidez para captar de donde provenía ese sonido. Fueron décimas de segundo las que transcurrió cuando se puso de pie y se dirigido corriendo a la habitación dónde se encontraba el chico de cabeza azulada, abriendo la puerta de golpe.

El joven de cabellos azules gritaba con fuerza y el mayor no tardó en correr hacia él, dándole toques en los hombros.

–¡Ah! ¡Ah!

–¡Oye, despierta! ¡Estás teniendo una pesadilla! –le avisaba sin dejar de moverle.

–¡Ah! ¡Socorro! –gritaba levantando las manos de la cama y empezando a arañar en el aire.

–¡Despierta! –lo sujetó de ambas manos para intentar tranquilizarlo, el otro todavía soñando, intentaba soltarse.

El bicolor vio que lloraba y que sudaba mucho. Le soltó una mano para tocarle la frente y efectivamente, tenía fiebre. Al parecer el chico era de sueño pesado y no sabía cómo despertarle. Le dio otro toque en el hombro con la mano y consiguió que el otro se despertara, sentándose en la cama de golpe con la respiración muy agitada.

–Tranquilo, has tenido una pesadilla –le explicó. Se sentó frente a él e intentó limpiarle las lágrimas con el dedo pulgar. Pero cuando fue a hacerlo, el joven de cabellos azules se destapó de la cama y salió corriendo por la puerta de la manera que podía, dejando al dueño de la casa todavía más desconcertado. Aún así, salió detrás del joven de cabellos azules, viendo cómo éste miraba en todas las habitaciones, buscando quizá la salida– ¡Túmbate en la cama, tienes fiebre!

El moreno salió despavorido, entrando en la cocina, viendo que había muchos utensilios. Fue a darse media vuelta para salir de allí, pero se encontró con que el bicolor lo había seguido hasta ahí. Estaba muy nervioso, quería irse de allí cuanto antes pero ese chico le impedía el paso totalmente.

–¡Creo que estás muy nervioso! ¡Ha sido sólo una pesadilla! ¡Tranquilízate! –caminó hasta él, pero el joven de cabellos azules se sintió amenazado. Así que miró a su derecha, viendo que había un gran cuchillo, metido en un trozo de madera. Lo sacó y apuntó al otro.

–No juegues con eso, es peligroso –le advirtió el blanquecino de piel, mirando tanto al chico como al cuchillo.

–¡Atrás! –le avisó el que sujetaba el cuchillo, ahora con ambas manos.

–No voy a hacerte daño. –advirtió–. Sólo quiero ayudarte –abrió la puerta de un armario y sacó un vaso. Dio un paso hasta el fregadero.

–¡Atrás! –repitió.

–Sólo quiero llenar este vaso de agua –abrió el grifo y llenó el vaso, con movimientos tranquilos y pausados–. Toma –lo puso sobre la encimera y le dio un pequeño empujón para deslizarlo hacia el joven de cabellos azules. El otro miró interrogante hacia el vaso–. Bébetelo –hizo un gesto con la mano por los nervios, levantando su dedo pulgar hacia arriba y empinando el codo.

El otro siguió sosteniendo el cuchillo pero soltó una mano para beber un poco de agua.

–¿Mejor? –le preguntó para ver si estaba más tranquilo viendo que el otro se echaba manos a la cabeza– ¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó preocupado viendo que el chico intentó apoyarse en la encimera, pero no siguió por mucho tiempo así. Intentó caminar hacia el joven de cabellos azules, pero cayó desplomado al sentir cómo una sensación de mareo lo estaba envolviendo por completo.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Cuando el joven de cabellos azules abrió los ojos estaba en otra habitación desconocida, no recordaba haberla visto antes. Miró a su alrededor, comprobando si estaba solo o no. Un hombre pelirrojo, vestido con bata blanca le estaba tocando la muñeca. Vio a otro hombre con la misma vestimenta, pero con el cabello color gris platino vendado el brazo del bicolor. Afinó más la vista y vio todo tipo de medicamentos y cosas como agua oxigenada, alcohol, jeringuillas, esparadrapos... no había duda, estaba en un hospital. ¿Pero cómo había llegado allí? Él no recordaba nada.

Entonces... si estaba en un hospital, el que estaba tocándole la muñeca, debía de ser un médico.

–Qué bien que despiertas. Así podré examinarte mejor. –refirió el pelirrojo al ver que había despertado. Le ayudó a incorporarse en la camilla en la que estaba, para dejarlo sentado.

–¿Ya se ha despertado? –preguntó el bicolor al no escuchar claramente las palabras dichas por el pelirrojo.

–Sí. ¿Dices que se rehúsa a hablar contigo?

–Sí –afirmó.

–Déjame que eche un vistazo –se puso frente al joven de cabellos azules, llamando su atención–. Voy a mirarte los oídos, puede que el mareo sea debido a una infección. –Cogió el artefacto necesario y se lo puso en un oído. Miró con preocupación al muchacho para luego rodear la cama y ver el otro oído–. Mira allí –señaló hacía un punto.

Mientras tanto el compañero que había vendado el brazo al otro chico como éste último, estaban atentos a lo que el médico hacía.

El paciente al ver cómo el médico señalaba hacia una esquina, miró sin saber muy bien lo que quería comprobar con eso. Cuando el médico vio que el chico no le miraba, dio varias palmas con fuerza y gritó, haciendo que los demás dieran un pequeño respingo y que el otro ni siquiera se inmutara.

–No me extraña que este chico no te hablase, Kai. –habló el pelirrojo.

–¿Qué tiene?

–Es sordo –aclaró.

–¿Qué? –preguntó confundido.

–Lo que oyes. Es sordo –repitió con calma sin dejar de mirar al que padecía la sordera.

–Escucha Yuriy, ahora está conmigo. ¿Cómo puedo comunicarme con él si no me oye?

–¿Conoces el lenguaje sordomudo?

–No, creo que en el caso de que sepa leer, tendré que escribirle las cosas para entendernos. ¿Cómo le has encontrado de las heridas?

–Bien, aunque le han dado una buena paliza. De todas formas debería de hacer reposo. Al menos hasta que se sienta mejor del estómago. También le recetaré una pomada para los moratones.

–Pues explícaselo, porque no quiere que me acerque a él.

El médico cogió del mentón al moreno, el cual ya estaba harto de mirar a la pared– ¿Cómo te llamas? –El moreno sólo lo miró con cara de incredulidad. El médico cogió un papel que había sobre una mesa y un bolígrafo. Escribió la frase y le dio el bolígrafo y el papel al joven de cabellos azules. Como vio que sólo lo miraba, el médico cogió la mano del joven de cabellos azules y le puso el folio en ella–. Léelo –dijo mirando al moreno, haciéndole señas con las manos al señalarse el ojo y el folio. El otro miró el folio, poniéndolo sobre la camilla para contestar y tener un punto de apoyo. Después le enseñó al médico el folio, el cual al obtenerlo leyó en voz alta–_. Me llamo Takao. _–escribió.

El pelirrojo se puso a escribir de nuevo en el folio, apoyándose en la camilla–. Tienes que rellenar un formulario con tus datos, ¿crees que serás capaz de hacerlo? –El otro asintió al leer la pregunta–. Bien –contestó abriendo un cajón para sacar un formulario que el moreno fue rellenando.

–Podrías decirle que no se preocupe por sus heridas y todo eso, que yo cuidaré de él –habló Kai.

–En cuánto me rellene esto se lo diré.

–Dile que tendrá que venir conmigo a mi casa y que allí podrá descansar. –prosiguió Kai.

–Jajaja. Podrías decírselo tú –aclaró Yuriy con tranquilidad.

–Yo... –se rascó la nuca por el nerviosismo–. Prefiero que ahora se lo digas tú, Yuriy. Creo que eres el único en quien confía por ser médico.

–Está bien –le contestó–. Ten en cuenta que al no poder escuchar su propia voz, si decide hablarte, puede que su voz tenga altibajos o hable entrecortadamente.

–Lo tendré en cuenta. ¿Qué tendría que darle para la fiebre?

–Que se tome esta pastilla. –Decía escribiendo una receta en su escritorio-. Seguramente por tener la fiebre tan alta, querrá dormir todo el tiempo.

–Ajá –se acercó hasta la camilla dónde estaba el joven de cabellos azules rellenando ese formulario. Takao cogió el otro folio y se puso a escribir de nuevo, dándoselo al médico.

–_No tengo dinero con qué pagar –_lo miraba con preocupación.

–Tranquilo, yo correré con los gastos –respondió Kai al leer el mensaje.

–Kai, que no te va a oír –le recordó Yuriy.

–Es verdad –cogió el mismo papel y el bolígrafo que tenía el joven de cabellos azules en la mano y le escribió lo que acababa de decir. En cuánto el joven de cabellos azules cogió el papel se puso a negar con la cabeza, mirando a otro lado.

–Ninguno va a pagar nada –respondió Yuriy mirando a ambos, siendo escuchado sólo por uno de ellos–. Boris –llamó al joven de cabellos gris platino que estaba callado y detrás de ellos, observando la escena que tenían esos tres.

–Dime– respondió.

–Creo que en la otra sala de enfermería están estas pastillas –le dio la receta–. Si están, tráemelas para que empiece a tomárselas desde ya.

–Entendido –miró la receta–. Enseguida vuelvo. –Salió de allí cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

–Yuriy, ¿estás seguro de que no tiene nada roto? –le preguntó El bicolor para asegurarse.

–Seguro, todas las radiografías están bien. Kai, ¿quién le ha dado semejante paliza? –le preguntó mientras le miraba.

–No lo sé, pero quisiera averiguarlo. No sé si está metido en algún lío y si es así, tendremos que llevarlo al centro. –le contestó mirándole.

–Es mayor de edad, así que él puede decidir si quiere o no estar ahí metido.

–¿Qué edad tiene?

–Veintidós años.

–Aparenta ser más joven –confesó–. Yuriy, ¿te importaría darme una copia de ese cuestionario?

–Claro que no. ¿Para qué lo quieres?

–Sólo quiero averiguar cosas de él, nada más. Además, este caso será más difícil que los demás si lo meto en el centro.

–Está bien –cogió el cuestionario ya rellenado, dejando ver al bicolor como en realidad había debajo de ese folio, otros dos de distinto color y calcados con los datos de Takao–. Aquí tienes.

–Gracias –lo dobló y se lo metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era–. Si ya no tienes nada más que hacerle, podemos irnos ya, ¿verdad?

–Sí –afirmó.

Boris entró de nuevo a la habitación con una caja de pastillas en la mano y un vaso de agua en la otra–. Ya estoy aquí –caminó hasta una pequeña mesa que había cerca de la camilla, dejando allí ambas cosas.

–Takao –llamó Yuriy al joven de cabellos azules, quien estaba con cara de pocos amigos. Le cogió el mentón e hizo que lo mirase–. Tienes que tomarte esto –cogió la caja de pastillas en la mano y se la enseñó–. Es para la fiebre –el otro fruncía el ceño intentando averiguar que le estaba diciendo ese médico pelirrojo. Rápidamente, cogió el folio y el bolígrafo y se lo dio al joven de ojos azules. El pelirrojo le escribió el mensaje mientras la atenta mirada de Takao estaba sobre el folio.

–_Tómate una cada ocho horas antes de cada comida. –_El joven de cabellos azules asintió–_. Tienes que tomarte una ahora –_volvió a asentir. Después de tomarse la pastilla, Kai le extendió la mano para ayudarle a bajar de la camilla, pero el otro le ignoró y salió por su propio pie de allí–. Hasta luego, chicos –se despidió Kai siguiendo a paso ligero al joven de cabellos azules que miraba atento ese lugar en el que se encontraba. Tenía que encontrar la salida a como diese lugar.

–Takao, espera –le sujetó la mano, haciendo que el otro se diera la vuelta y se soltase de inmediato, escondiéndose la mano tras la espalda y mirando al joven bicolor con desconfianza. –Vamos a ir a fuera y te llevaré a casa en mi coche –intentaba vocalizar–. No me tengas miedo, soy tu amigo –sacó las llaves del coche de su bolsillo y se las enseñó al joven de cabellos azules–. Coche –señaló las llaves, cogiendo una de las que colgaban–. Casa –se señaló a él mismo–. Mi casa –señaló a Takao–. Tú, vienes –se señaló de nuevo–. Conmigo, a mi casa –señaló las llaves–. Ven conmigo –le extendió la mano para que lo acompañase. El otro lo miró indeciso. ¿Debía coger la mano de un extraño? Estiró la mano, pero se lo pensó mejor y se cruzó de brazos esperando a que ese bicolor caminase delante.

–So... lo –pronunció.

–Vale, no hay problema, supongo. Sígueme. –Le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza indicando que fuera tras él. Salieron de allí un poco distanciados uno del otro. Kai se daba la vuelta de vez en cuando para confirmar que el otro lo seguía. Llegaron al estacionamiento y Kai abrió las puertas de su coche. Le abrió la puerta del copiloto al joven de cabellos azules para que entrara dentro, pero el otro la cerró y se montó en la parte trasera–. Vale –se dijo el bicolor, dándole la vuelta al coche para tomar asiento en su lugar.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

El joven de cabellos azules intentaba ir lo más camuflado posible. Aunque ya era muy tarde, no se fiaba de nada ni de nadie. Notó cómo el coche se detenía y vio que el bicolor salió del coche y le abrió la puerta. Éste le extendió la mano para ayudarle a salir del coche y Takao nuevamente se cruzó de brazos, saliendo del coche por su propio pie.

Subieron las escaleras del edificio hasta llegar al tercer piso. Kai sacó la llave y se la puso frente a los ojos al joven de cabellos azules que miraba la zona desorientado.

–Mi casa –puso las llaves en la cerradura y abrió la puerta–. Adelante –le invitó a pasar con la mano. Takao pasó por la puerta y su mirada cambió a una de preocupación, mirando cada rincón de ese pequeño comedor. Se abrazó a sí mismo intentando reconfortarse y ser valiente. Kai cerró la puerta y caminó hasta un pequeño mueble, abriendo un cajón para sacar una libreta y un bolígrafo. Caminó con pasos ligeros hasta el chico de cabeza azulada haciendo que éste retrocediera un paso. El bicolor empezó a escribir en la libreta teniendo de apoyo su propia mano.

–_Siéntete como en tu casa. El cuarto de baño está junto a tu cuarto por si quieres darte una ducha __mañana. Ya has visto dónde está la cocina._

El chico de cabeza azulada leyó la nota y no pudo evitar mirar el brazo que estaba vendado. Después regresó su vista al otro que seguía escribiendo, mostrándole de nuevo lo que había escrito–_. El médico me ha dicho que debido a la fiebre te encontrarás muy cansado, así que será mejor que descanses. Y que en las heridas te eches una pomada que mañana compraré._

El chico de cabeza azulada cogió la libreta y se sentó en el sofá que había para apoyarse sobre una pequeña mesa que estaba enfrente de éste– _¿Dónde está mi ropa?_

Kai abrió el cajón de nuevo para sacar otra libreta y otro bolígrafo, mientras el chico de cabeza azulada escribía. Se sentó juntó a Takao pero éste al percatarse de la cercanía, mantuvo las distancias, separándose un poco de él. Takao lo miró esperando a que leyera su pregunta y que respondiera. Kai lo hizo y le respondió en la otra libreta.

–_En la lavadora. Para mañana estará seca te la devolveré para que tengas algo más que ese pijama puesto._

Takao en ese momento recordó que tenía el pijama puesto y se sonrojó. No se había dado cuenta de ese detalle hasta ahora que El bicolor se lo había escrito en la libreta.

–_Takao, ¿por qué te han dado esa paliza? –_llamó la atención del chico de cabellos azules que seguía sonrojado mirándose el pijama, poniendo su mano frente a él.

–_Me duele la cabeza, me voy a dormir –_escribió para levantarse de allí e irse a la habitación.

–Genial Kai, acabas de meter la pata –se dijo a sí mismo, cerrando las libretas y apretando los botones de los bolígrafos para que todo estuviese en orden.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Salió del baño aliviado. Había tenido que aguantarse mucho rato las ganas de orinar y ya sentía que no aguantaba más. No dejaba de pensar en porqué ese chico quería saber que le había ocurrido, quizás era otro sujeto que lo quería espiar... muchas dudas le asaltaban en la cabeza. Si era de los malos, ¿por qué le había llevado al hospital? No recordaba que había ocurrido en la cocina. Todo ese día había sido muy difícil para él. Ya encontraría una solución a sus problemas mañana e intentaría huir de allí cuando se encontrase mejor.

Se metió en la cama, tapándose con las sábanas que habían estado revueltas y apagó la luz con el interruptor que estaba sobre el cabecero de su cama. Le dio unos cuántos golpes a la almohada y se dispuso a dormir de lado.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

A la mañana siguiente...

Kai se despertó en el sofá. No había pasado muy buena noche, y aunque el sofá era cómodo, seguía siendo un sofá. Después de todo, había tenido que dormir con la ropa puesta y estaba muy arrugada. Se sentó en el, sobándose la nuca para después desperezarse y ponerse de pie. Abrió la puerta de su habitación, viendo cómo el chico de cabellos azules dormía destapado boca arriba. Abrió con cuidado de no hacer ruido el armario y cogió todo lo necesario para irse hasta el baño. Se acercó al moreno y lo vio sudar, seguro que la fiebre la seguía teniendo alta.

Primero se daría un baño y después cuidaría de él. Abrió la puerta del baño y la cerró. Recapacitó con lo de no hacer ruido. ¿Para qué había abierto el armario con tanto sigilo si Takao era sordo? Sería la costumbre. Abrió la llave del baño y se desnudó, tirando la ropa al canasto de la ropa sucia. Se metió deprisa y dejó que el agua lo empapara por completo. Tenía que hacer varias cosas.

Primero, debía comprar la pomada. Después llamar al trabajo para decir que estaba enfermo, o eso quizás lo hiciese primero. Su prioridad sobre todo era hacerle ver a ese chico que era su amigo y que podía confiar en él. Ya sabía que para Takao era un extraño, pero para Kai, también Takao era un extraño.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao estaba sudando mucho y sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Tenía que refrescarse, así que pensó en darse una ducha. Se levantó con pesadez de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta del cuarto de baño, entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El cuarto de baño no era la gran cosa. Nada más entrar parte de la bañera estaba enfrente, frente a ésta el lavabo con un espejo colgado de la pared y el retrete estaba al lado izquierdo de la bañera.

Fue derecho hacia el lavabo y abrió la llave del agua para agachar la cabeza y refrescarse la cara. Ajeno era totalmente a las quejas de Kai, que se encontraba dándose una ducha tras él.

–¡Ah! ¡Está fría! –se quejó el bicolor– ¡Demasiado fría! –abrió la cortina para ver que sucedía.

Takao se miró en el espejo unos segundos. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que reflejado en el espejo, estaba el bicolor en medio de una ducha, tapándose con la cortina todo lo que podía. Se sonrojó y le entró aún más calor. Se dio la vuelta por inercia sorprendido al ver al blanquecino de piel hacerle señales.

–¡Cierra el grifo! –con su mano empezó a desenroscar en el aire, mientras que con la otra señalaba el lavabo. Takao se dio la vuelta y cortó el grifo que se lo había dejado abierto.

–Lo... sien... to –se disculpó antes de salir corriendo.

–Takao –le llamó. Cogió una toalla, se la envolvió en la cintura y salió de la bañera. Encontró al chico de cabellos azules sentado en la cama, mirando al suelo. Kai se acercó hasta él cogiéndolo del mentón para que lo mirase. Cuando Takao se topó de lleno con los ojos del bicolor, sintió cómo las mejillas le quemaban. El bicolor le tocó la frente–. Tienes fiebre –abrió el cajón de la mesita y sacó un termómetro. Empezó a rebajarlo y se lo puso a Takao en la mano. Se metió una mano bajo su axila, viendo cómo Takao lo imitaba–. Ahora vuelvo –le indicó con las manos abiertas que se esperase.

Kai salió de la habitación y Takao no tardó mucho en verlo entrar de nuevo, esta vez con dos bolígrafos y una libreta en la mano. Kai se sentó en la cama para escribir, apoyando la libreta en su otra mano.

Takao ni siquiera quería mirarlo después de lo que acababa de suceder. Vio cómo la mano blanca del otro le llamaba la atención al ponerse delante de sus ojos. Kai le dio la libreta.

–_No lo sientas. Tú no sabías que estaba en la ducha. Lo que sucede es que al abrir el grifo del lavabo, la de la bañera sale fría. –_Leyó, viendo que lo escrito continuaba un renglón más abajo–_. Tomate la pastilla, yo me vestiré e iré a comprar la pomada._

Takao miró el pecho desnudo del bicolor y apartó la mirada hacia otro lado. Se abrazó a sí mismo. Sintió que el colchón de la cama subía de nuevo, eso indicaba que el otro se había puesto de pie. Así que miró de soslayo, viendo que el bicolor entraba de nuevo en el cuarto de baño.

Suspiró y se fue a la cocina. Tenía mucha sed, quería beber agua. Tenía que hacer memoria y recordar de dónde sacó Kai el vaso la última vez. Abrió las puertas de los armarios encontrando por fin los vasos. Cogió uno y se lo lleno de agua. Se lo bebió despacio y dejó el vaso sobre la encimera un momento. Se sacó el termómetro para mirar su temperatura. Tenía treinta y ocho y medio. Con razón tenía tanto calor. Lo único que quería era darse un baño. Si se hubiese llegado a desnudar como pensaba hace un rato en lugar de refrescarse sólo la cara... negó rápidamente con la cabeza, apretando los ojos para quitarse ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Dejó el termómetro sobre la encimera de la cocina. Se llenó el vaso vacío de agua para llevárselo a la habitación, cogiendo en su otra mano el termómetro. Caminaba hacia la puerta cuando se encontró con que el bicolor entraba ya vestido.

–Me voy –le despidió con la mano. Takao lo siguió y vio al otro salir por la puerta del apartamento.

Entró a la habitación y dejó ambas cosas sobre la mesita de noche. Después fue al cuarto de baño a ducharse. Mientras se duchaba no paraba de pensar en el bicolor. Quizás llegó a cortarle con el cuchillo en el brazo, a pesar de que no recordaba nada. Pero, ¿por qué le había llevado al hospital a pesar de eso? Una persona normal y corriente siente miedo cuando ve a otra persona apuntarle con un cuchillo, pero él tenía una mirada diferente... segura. Y después del incidente de esta mañana su mirada era tan penetrante... pero sincera. Quería pensar que estaría protegido si se quedaba allí un tiempo, pero, tantas veces había sentido una seguridad que creía verdadera y que luego era falsa. La desconfianza y la soledad eran sus únicas amigas desde hacía tiempo. Tenía que huir de ahí también.

Después de todo, no tenía dinero con qué pagar al bicolor si le dejaba seguir quedándose allí. Tampoco podía trabajar en nada. Dudaba de si sería seguro salir a la calle. No quería que nadie lo reconociese de nuevo. La verdad es que estaba hecho un lío. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más extraño veía el comportamiento del joven de ojos color carmesí. Lo mejor sería encontrar su ropa e irse de allí. Así no sería un estorbo para nadie.

Salió de la bañera, cogió una toalla y se secó todo el cuerpo. Se puso el pijama, ya que no tenía nada más que eso. Salió del baño y buscó por todas las habitaciones dónde estaba la lavadora. No la encontraba. No estaba en la cocina, ni en el cuarto de baño y mucho menos en la habitación en la que el dormía y en el comedor. ¿Dónde estaba entonces? ¿Acaso ese chico lo había engañado?

Tampoco creía eso del todo, ya que ese chico tenía una ropa distinta a la de ayer y había un canasto de ropa sucia en el baño. Se fue a la cocina y cerró la puerta indignado. A su derecha vio una puerta, la abrió y ahí estaba la lavadora y su ropa colgada en el tendedero. Con razón no encontraba la dichosa lavadora. Es que la puerta de la cocina al estar abierta, tapaba la otra puerta. Se acercó a la ropa y la tocó. Sonrió al comprobar que estaba seca, así que le quitó las pinzas y lo dejó todo tal y como estaba. Se cambió de ropa lo más rápido que le permitía la herida del estómago.

Ya estaba listo. Cogió la cartera y se la metió en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Miró hacia la libreta y arrancó una hoja. En ella escribió gracias, y la dejó sobre su cama. Suspiró y se fue al comedor. Sólo esperaba que el otro hubiese cerrado la puerta pero no el cerrojo, de lo contrario no podría salir de ahí.

Cogió la maneta de la puerta y la abrió, pero se asombró al ver al bicolor que iba a meter la llave en la cerradura con un par de bolsas en su mano. El bicolor se quedó un poco extrañado y más al ver la cara de asustado del otro.

–¿A dónde ibas? –pasó dentro y cerró la puerta sin apartar la vista del otro, que por temor se abrazaba a sí mismo y retrocedía unos cuantos pasos. Fue a dejar las cosas sobre la pequeña mesa del comedor, que estaba junto al sofá. Takao aprovechó ese pequeño descuido para ir hacia la puerta corriendo y abrirla para salir de ahí– ¡Takao! –le llamó saliendo tras él al ver que salió huyendo. Se asomó a la barandilla del pasillo, viendo que el otro bajaba muy deprisa las escaleras–. Así no lo voy a alcanzar –se quejó. Miró al ascensor y le apretó corriendo el botón.

El otro se detuvo un poco –¡Ah! –se quejó echándose manos al estómago, pero aún así intentaba bajar las escaleras. Ya estaba cerca de llegar a la salida, la veía tan de cerca... lástima que el bicolor se le atravesase en medio impidiéndole bajar los últimos escalones.

–Takao, necesitas descansar. ¿A dónde vas? –Takao intentaba esquivarlo, quería salir de ahí, pero su herida no le dejaría ir muy lejos ya que cada vez estaba más agachado–. Takao, vamos –se acercó a él e intentó ayudarle a levantarse pero el otro le rechazó la mano–. Esto va a ser difícil –se dijo a sí mismo Kai.

–Me... vo...y –habló poniéndose lo más recto que pudo, sintiendo como otro mareo lo volvía a azotar pero esta vez siendo consciente de todo lo que pasaba. Sintió cómo el bicolor con sus fuertes brazos lo agarró rápido, impidiendo que cayera al suelo. Notaba que lo sentaba en la escalera para después cogerlo en brazos. El propio Kai le cogió su brazo y lo pasó por detrás de su cuello, se acercó al ascensor y tocó el botón.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

La puerta estaba abierta así que no necesitó ninguna llave. Entró en el apartamento y cerró con su propio pie la puerta al darle un pequeño empujón. Metió al menor en la habitación y lo tumbó con cuidado en la cama. Takao cogía bocanadas de aire mientras miraba a su alrededor un poco desconcertado. Kai le acarició la mejilla. Estaba sudando. Después pasó su mano a la frente. Estaba ardiendo.

Le quitó las zapatillas para que el otro estuviera más cómodo. Se fue corriendo a la cocina para cambiar el agua del tazón por una limpia y fresca. Cuando regresó metió el paño en el agua y lo retorció pasándoselo primero por la frente, para después pasárselo con pequeños toques por toda la cara. Esto lo hacía rápido, quería que el otro se refrescara cuanto antes para que se le fuese el mareo. No sabía si se había tomado las pastillas, con lo cual no podía darle una como si nada. Tampoco sabía si había desayunado. De pronto escuchó la queja del estómago del otro, seguro que eso sólo podía significar una cosa, ni siquiera había comido.

–Takao –le acarició la mejilla haciendo que el otro lo mirase– ¿Has comido? –se juntó la yema de sus dedos y con movimientos rápidos los dirigió a su boca–. Seguro que no me entiende –cogió la hoja que estaba sobre la cama y le dio la vuelta a la hoja sin leer siquiera lo que ponía– _¿Has comido?–_escribió con rapidez.

–No –respondió casi en un susurro el otro al leer la pregunta.

Dejó tanto el folio como el bolígrafo en la mesita y mojó el paño de nuevo. Le levantó el flequillo y puso el paño sobre su frente. Después pasó a sus mejillas amoratadas y por último el cuello. Volvió a hacer la misma operación dejando ésta vez el paño sobre la frente, sin cambiarlo de posición. Se sentó en la cama y eso incomodó aún más al chico de cabellos azules. Permaneció por un segundo mirando fijamente a los ojos del bicolor, intentando ganar una especie de batalla, pero le era imposible, esa mirada le intimidaba mucho después de haberlo visto en el baño.

–Necesitas comer –se dijo así mismo Kai.

Cogió de nuevo el bolígrafo y el papel, pero éste se le resbaló, cayendo al suelo, todo por no querer levantarse de la cama. Se agachó y leyó algo que en letras grandes adornaba el folio y que él no recordaba haber escrito. Gracias.

Se incorporó y miró al chico de cabellos azules, enseñándole lo que había escrito. El otro rápidamente se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado, viendo ante sus ojos cómo el paño se le caía. Kai lo cogió del mentón e hizo que lo mirase. Takao cerró los ojos permaneciéndolos así un rato. Sintió algo húmedo colocarse en su frente, así que abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada del otro. Una gota empezaba a resbalar del paño hasta la mejilla del chico de cabellos azules. Kai no se lo pensó dos veces antes de acercar su mano con suavidad hasta esa mejilla, para con cuidado eliminar esa gota de ahí. Takao no sabía que pensar pero ese chico no tenía derecho a tocarle, así que quitó su mano con brusquedad de su mejilla.

Kai sonrió y le extendió la mano, Takao lo miraba con desconfianza. El bicolor cogió el papel, escribiendo algo en el, enseñándoselo para que lo leyera. Se atrevió a coger la mano del chico de cabellos azules que descansaba sobre la cama y la estrechó.

–_Me llamo Kai. ¿Amigos? –_leyó Takao.

Takao se soltó de nuevo del agarre, ayudándose de su otra mano. Cambió de postura acostándose de lado, sujetándose con una mano el paño de la cabeza para evitar que se cayera. Sintió cómo el peso de la cama era menor, así que no pudo evitar mirar hacia la puerta, para ver que Kai salía de la habitación.

Continuará...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Bueno, he aquí el comienzo de un fic que no sé yo si os gustará. Para saber lo que pensáis necesitaré saber vuestra opinión, de lo contrario pues no seguiré publicándolo. Cuidaos mucho, xao.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Shounen –ai y Lemon

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

–_Escritos._

**UN GRITO EN EL SILENCIO**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Mientras tanto, Kai preparaba algo para desayunar en la cocina pensando en lo que había sucedido hacía un segundo.

"Ha intentado escapar. ¿Pero por qué? Sé que sigo siendo un extraño para él. Pero podría intentar confiar en mí. Por lo que veo es de ideas fijas, se le mete algo en la cabeza y no cambia de opinión". Untó las tostadas con mantequilla. "Tiene que estar asustado... ¿pero por qué? Tengo que averiguar cosas sobre él y cuanto antes, sino no podré ayudarlo".

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao también estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. "No sé qué hacer... ya no sé dónde estoy seguro o inseguro... tengo un lío en la cabeza. A veces pienso que sería mejor haber cogido otro medio de transporte que no fuese el avión. Tengo fe en que nadie me encuentre, que nadie me reconozca, en que todo salga bien y pueda llevar una vida medianamente normal". Se abrazó a la almohada, viendo cómo el paño pasaba por delante de sus ojos, resbalándose por su cara. Se sentó en la cama y metió el paño en el agua del tazón. Y en ese mismo lado, mirando hacia la mesilla de noche, se dejó caer poco a poco, sin soltar la almohada con la mirada perdida.

Kai entró con una bandeja y quitó el tazón de agua, haciendo que el joven de cabellos azules saliera de sus pensamientos y se fijase en lo que hacía. Kai estaba dejando la bandeja sobre la mesilla, cogió una silla minutos después y se sentó justo al lado de la cama. Cogió la libreta y se puso a escribir, mostrándole el mensaje al menor.

–_Come, te sentirás mejor con el estómago lleno._

El joven de cabellos azules se sentó en la cama y miró el desayuno. No iba a negar que tenía buena pinta y que se moría de hambre, pero la desconfianza era un punto que no estaba a su favor. Kai cogió una tostada y se la puso en la mano. Después se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. El joven de cabellos azules en parte se sentía mal porque después de todo el bicolor había preparado ese desayuno para él y estaba durmiendo en su casa.

Minutos después vio entrar al bicolor con una bolsa. La puso encima de la cama y con la mano le indicó que mirase dentro. Soltó la tostada en el plato y se puso a investigar para ver que contenía.

Sacó varios paquetes en los que había tres bóxer. Sacó otros tres de calcetines, una camisa y un pantalón. Le miró incrédulo. ¿Qué se suponía que era eso?

–¿Qué es...esto? –preguntó con calma, sin saber si habría subido mucho el tono de su voz o no.

Cogió de nuevo la libreta y se la mostró a Takao tras haber escrito en ella–_. Lo he comprado para ti, espero que todo sea de tu talla. Cuando termines de desayunar ve al comedor, tengo que cambiar las sábanas de la cama para que no empeores. Estaré allí si me necesitas. –_Dejó la libreta sobre la cama y con una sonrisa fue caminando hasta llegar a la puerta y salir de la habitación.

En cuanto probó la primera tostada no pudo resistirse a tomarse todo lo que había en la bandeja, dejándola vacía. Pero algo le rondaba la cabeza. ¿Por qué ese chico se comportaba tan bien con él?

Cogió la bandeja y caminó hasta la cocina para dejarla allí, encontrándose con que Kai estaba ahí. Sus miradas se cruzaron por unos instantes ya que Takao rompió rápido el contacto visual y se fue al comedor para sentarse en el sofá.

Cómo habían quedado, Takao lo esperó sentado en el sofá mientras el bicolor cambiaba las sábanas de la cama. La verdad es que ese apartamento no era muy grande. Nada más entrar por la puerta de entrada, se encontraba de frente una pequeña mesita, detrás de ésta un sofá puesto de forma horizontal. Al lado derecho del sofá una mesita alta con un teléfono encima. Frente a uno de los brazos del sofá, estaba un armario grande con varios cajones y en medio de éste la televisión. Tenía el mueble del teléfono en frente. Detrás del sofá se encontraba en forma vertical puesta la mesa cuadrada con cuatro sillas. Otro mueble alto pegado casi a la pared con un jarrón encima estaba situado a uno de los dos lados de la puerta que daba a la cocina. Y por último, en el fondo, detrás de la mesa, una ventana bastante grande. A la derecha del comedor había una puerta en la que se encontraba la cocina y el cuarto de la lavadora. Y a la izquierda del comedor, la habitación en la que dormía y otra puerta dentro de la habitación que conducía al cuarto de baño.

La televisión estaba encendida, veía en ella las imágenes, pero por desgracia no podía escuchar nada. Por lo que estaba viendo, deducía que eran anuncios. Él los odiaba, pero en estos momentos desearía escucharlos.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo infeliz que estaba siendo por su sordera y por otros factores que para él no eran nada agradables. Intentó tranquilizarse un poco e intentar no pensar en nada, aunque eran muchos sus problemas y le parecía mentira tener la suerte de que alguien lo quisiera ayudar y más encima que le comprase ropa nueva. Se le hacía muy sospechoso y no lo podía evitar. Le daba miedo el confiar en la gente. Pero más miedo le daba el que le traicionasen, así que sintiéndolo mucho por el bicolor, se lo pondría bien difícil, si es que quería su amistad por alguna razón en especial.

Las imágenes en la televisión seguían pasando y él ya suspiraba cansado. Se acomodó en el sofá poniendo sus pies sobre éste, flexionándolos y apoyándolos sobre el respaldo para ver mejor la tele. Ya que la tele estaba puesta a la derecha del sofá, con lo cual con esa posición, le quedaría la tele frente a él. Se cruzó de brazos y siguió mirando las imágenes. Encima de ella se dio cuenta de que había un mando, así que se levantó para cogerlo y mirarlo de cerca, no sin antes hacer una pequeña mueca de dolor por su estado. Miró hacia la derecha para ver que en la puerta de la habitación no aparecía Kai. Así que con el mando en la mano, adoptó la misma postura de antes en el sofá, mientras que apretaba los botones del mando para cambiar de canal.

En uno de los canales estaban echando dibujos, así que lo dejo ahí, prestándole atención a los movimientos.

Kai escuchó el teléfono sonar, así que se fue al comedor, cruzando por delante del menor, quien al ver al bicolor se le quedó mirando. El bicolor cogió el teléfono y contestó.

–¿Diga? –preguntó Kai.

–Pensaba que no estabas en tu casa– le confesó el que se encontraba al otro lado del teléfono.

–Hola, esperaba tu llamada, Yuriy.

–¿Aún tienes a ese chico ahí? –preguntó curioso.

–Sí, todavía está aquí, y sigue siendo igual de reacio conmigo. Pero sé que llevará tiempo el convencerle de que soy su amigo.

–Entiendo. Oye. ¿Y por qué dices que esperabas mi llamada?

–Pues porque se me olvidó firmar cuando nos íbamos. Bueno, más bien no me dio tiempo, cuando Takao ya salía de la consulta. –Le explicaba.

–¿Está mejor con la fiebre? –preguntó el pelirrojo interesado.

–No lo sé –contestó sin más.

–¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

–No le he puesto el termómetro, pero creo que sigue igual. Es un chico un poco testarudo. Por cierto, cuando dijiste que era sordo ¿Te referías a totalmente?

–Pues te dije lo que observe a primera vista. ¿Por qué?

–Me gustaría que le hicierais más pruebas, para saber si podría recuperar la audición y eso. Me gustaría ayudarle y meterlo en el centro. –Aclaró el bicolor.

–¿Ya te has comunicado de alguna manera con él y se lo has hecho saber?

–No, aún no me tiene confianza. Aunque no quiero tardar en hacerlo. Me gustaría ayudarle cuanto antes, puede que en cuánto le baje la fiebre se lo diga. ¿Cuándo podrías hacerle esas pruebas?

–Pues, quizás dentro de dos semanas.

–Es mucho tiempo. ¿No podrías adelantarlas?

–Mn... Quizás en una semana y media, pero antes me es imposible. –le contestó al recordar su agenda.

Kai caminó con el teléfono hasta el calendario que tenía en la pared y con un bolígrafo que colgaba al lado pretendía rodear el día que Yuriy le indicase– ¿En qué día cae?

–Veinte.

–¿A qué hora?

–Diez de la mañana.

–Está bien, allí estaremos. En el caso de que no podamos ir por algo, te lo haré saber.

–Está bien, díselo a Takao.

–Lo haré –miró al mencionado viendo que lo miraba interrogante.

Rápidamente el chico de cabeza azulada dejó de mirarlo para hacer como que se fijaba en la tele, pero en realidad estaba intentando saber de que hablaba el bicolor por teléfono, porqué lo miraba y porqué había rodeado un día en el calendario.

–Adiós –se despidieron ambos colgando los teléfonos.

Kai dejó el suyo sobre la mesa y miró de nuevo al chico de cabeza azulada para después mirar hacia la tele. Le quitó el mando al menor con suavidad poniendo el teletexto y marcando unos números. Takao iba a reclamarle, pero recordó que no estaba en su casa y no era quien para reclamar nada. Su sorpresa fue ver que todo subtitulado en la tele. Se quedó boquiabierto y miró a Kai, quien le sonrió para después meterse de nuevo en la habitación. Ahora Takao podría enterarse de que iban los dibujos y eso era algo que tendría que agradecerle a Kai aunque no quisiera.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

El bicolor se acercó hasta él, viendo de qué forma miraba hacia la tele con interés. Rodeó el sofá y se sentó detrás de él. Sin pensarlo llevó su mano hasta la frente del menor, sintiendo que el otro se la alejaba de inmediato y se ponía de pie, mirándolo con enfado.

–No te enfades, sólo quería comprobar si tenías fiebre o no –se puso de pie y sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta el termómetro que acababa de coger del cajón de la mesita de su habitación–. Póntelo –al ver que el joven de cabellos azules lo miraba, pero se cruzaba de brazos, decidió cogerle el brazo y darle el termómetro en la mano–. Póntelo –le vocalizó, metiéndose su propia mano en su axila.

El moreno se sentó en el sofá y se puso el termómetro para después sentarse a ver los dibujos. Varias letras iban ascendiendo por la pantalla, indicando la finalización de los mismos.

Kai se fijaba en la cara del más bajo. Los morados ya iban desapareciendo de su mejilla y eso era buena señal. Aunque no podía verle el estómago para ver si ese gran morado iba mejor o no. Lo cierto es que no se atrevía a levantarle la camisa del pijama para vérsela, ya que el menor todavía se mostraba reacio a él. Ni siquiera permitía que le tocase la frente para ver si tenía fiebre. Así que mucho menos le permitiría hacer tal cosa. El termómetro hizo un largo sonido, indicando que ya había tomado la temperatura. El joven de ojos carmesí se puso frente a él, llamando su atención.

–Quítatelo –le vocalizó, señalándole la zona en la que el menor tenía puesto el pequeño artefacto. Takao con tranquilidad se lo sacó viendo lo que indicaba, 38. Kai se lo quitó de las manos con suavidad para mirar también la temperatura. Después miró al chico de cabeza azulada quien lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Kai le cogió de la mano–.Vamos a tu cuarto para que descanses... –no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase cuando el chico de cabeza azulada se la apartó–. No seas testarudo.

–De... ¡ja!... me –le esquivó la mirada cruzándose de brazos. Al ver que el bicolor no se apartaba, lo hizo con un brazo hacia el lado, para poder seguir viendo la tele.

–Vale –respondió antes de irse a la cocina. Realmente Takao se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil, era un niño testarudo, terco, y malhumorado. Pero nadie ganaba a Kai Hiwatari en cabezota. Iba a ayudarlo quisiera o no quisiera. Pensó con detenimiento. "Necesita ayuda. Tengo que investigar si tiene familia. Qué hace aquí. Porqué le dieron esa paliza y porqué se escondía cuando lo subí al coche. Tiene que tener un grave problema". Sacó el folio que llevaba los datos del menor del bolsillo de su pantalón.

"Takao Kinomiya, nacido en Osaka el 10/11/84, edad 22 años, grupo sanguíneo A positivo. No pone ni su estado civil, ni el nombre de sus padres, tampoco la calle en la que vive. ¿Por qué?". Le echó una ojeada a toda la hoja y lo que quedaba eran los datos que Yuriy había escrito de su consulta. "Ni siquiera un número de teléfono. Qué raro. Quizás pensó que era una tontería rellenarlo por ser de otra zona. Pero siendo sordo, lo normal sería ponerse en contacto con su familia, dejando los datos en el centro para que llamáramos a algún familiar. ¿Y si estuviera él sólo? ¿Y si no tenía familiares? Eso sería un problema más, aparte del de su sordera y comunicación conmigo. Debería de explicarle lo de las pruebas como Yuriy me ha dicho, pero, perdemos mucho el tiempo al escribir en las libretas y no puedo ver sus expresiones bien, aunque ahora no sé me ocurre otra manera de hacerlo. Así que tendré que coger ambas libretas y bolígrafos para decírselo". Dobló de nuevo el papel y se lo metió en el bolsillo.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

El joven de cabeza azulada vio que Kai se le cruzó por delante, sentándose detrás de él en el sofá. Sintió un pequeño toque en el brazo. Así que miró con un poco de cansancio hacia donde había sentido esa sensación, viendo así una libreta y un bolígrafo que le extendía. Lo cogió y se sentó bien en el sofá.

–_He llamado al médico y me ha dicho que le gustaría hacerte unas pruebas para comprobar tu audición. Sería el día 20 de este mes. ¿Estás de acuerdo?_

–_¿Para qué quiere hacerme esas pruebas? No servirán de nada –_respondió debajo.

–_No pierdas nada con intentarlo._

–_Ya me hicieron unas pruebas hace tiempo y me dieron los resultados. No hace falta que vaya a ningún sitio._

–_Deberías hacértelas de nuevo, sólo para asegurarte._

–_No me apetece –_ese chico se estaba poniendo pesado, tenía que quitárselo de encima.

–_Eso es ridículo. Irás –_le ordenó el bicolor en el escrito.

–_No –_le respondió debajo y su cara empezaba a ser de pocos amigos con cada cosa que leía.

–_Oye, a Yuriy le ha costado mucho darte hora entre tanta gente._

–_No sé dónde está ese hospital –_se excusó.

–_Yo te acompañaré._

–_No hace falta._

–_Pero si no sabes dónde está –_le aclaró el bicolor de forma obvia.

–_Me da igual, no voy._

–_¿A qué le tienes miedo?_

–_A nada, simplemente estoy harto de que me digan algo que ya sé de sobra. El resto de mi vida escucharé únicamente silencio._

–_¿Y si se equivocaron? –_quería sembrar en él esa duda.

–_No lo hicieron. Y ya déjame en paz. No nos conocemos, no sabes nada de mi vida ni yo de la tuya, así que déjame tranquilo –_escrito esto, lo dejó todo sobre la pequeña mesa de mala gana. Se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a la habitación bajo la mirada atenta y preocupada de Kai, viendo cómo Takao cerraba la puerta.

Se puso de pie sin soltar la libreta y el bolígrafo. Caminó hasta ponerse frente a la puerta y la abrió sin más, ya que sería un absurdo tocar la puerta cuando Takao no lo escucharía. Lo encontró casi frente a la ventana, mirando a través de la cortina, con una mano apoyada en la pared, sollozando.

"Silencio, ni siquiera podré volver a escuchar mi propia voz. Ni un solo grito, ni un solo llanto. Nadie salvo yo me entiende. No sabe por lo que paso, lo difícil que es ver cómo todos pueden comunicarse con sencillez, cuando todo eso ya se acabó para mí". Se dio cuenta de que a su derecha algo se movía, así que por defecto miró a esa dirección viendo al bicolor. Con rapidez se dio media vuelta y se limpió las lágrimas.

Kai se sentía mal por verlo llorar, sabiendo que él había sido el causante, así que escribió un poco en la libreta para después caminar hasta él y ponerse enfrente. Le levantó la libreta como si fuese una pizarra para que lo leyera.

–_Lo siento. Haremos una cosa. Si te presentas a las pruebas y el resultado es que tienes un mínimo de audición, te quedarás conmigo y te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda. Si el resultado es negativo, te __dejaré marchar sin hacerte más preguntas._

–¿De... ver... dad? –le preguntó mirándolo incrédulo.

Asintió, dándole media vuelta a la hoja de la libreta para volver a escribir, ya que la otra página estaba completa–_. Es una promesa –_escribió esperando al veredicto del otro.

–¿Na... da de... pregun... tas hasta...enton...ces? –preguntó con esfuerzo.

–_No, pero si gano, tendrás que dejarme conocerte –_le aclaró el bicolor en el papel rápidamente.

Takao se rascó un poco la cabeza mirando el suelo. En Osaka le hicieron las pruebas dos veces y el resultado había sido negativo, así que estaba seguro del resultado. Aunque miraba a Kai y éste también estaba decidido y parecía muy seguro, pero Takao no le había dicho nada acerca de una segunda prueba con lo cual ganaría seguro y no volvería a ver a Kai nunca más.

–Va... le –respondió el joven de cabeza azulada, viendo que Kai le estiraba la mano para cerrar el trato y así lo hizo. Le estrechó la mano, para después cruzarse de brazos.

–_Estaré en el comedor, si necesitas algo, llámame._

El otro asintió sin más al leer eso, viendo a Kai salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta. Caminó hasta la cama y se tumbó en ella. Vio que la bolsa estaba sobre la mesita, así que se sentó en la cama y le dio media vuelta a la bolsa para vaciarla. No podría quedarse para siempre con un pijama que no era suyo y ponerse todos los días la ropa que llevaba puesta cuando sucedió todo. Le gustara o no, debía de probarse la ropa y si era de su talla, quedársela. No fiándose, lo cogió todo como pudo y se metió en el cuarto de baño para probárselo todo.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Un chico de ojos color verde, estaba en una habitación de un hotel. Calculaba fríamente como recuperar a cierto chico de cabellos azules.

–Esos idiotas no servían para nada bueno. No lo han traído de regreso y ahí tienen su recompensa. ¿Dónde podrá estar? Si lo dejaron con moratones, quizás esté en un hospital –abrió el portátil encima de la mesa y en cuanto éste estuvo disponible se metió en Internet–. Llamaré a todos los hospitales de Tokio y en cuánto te encuentre, volverás a mi lado, como te corresponde –se decía a sí mismo. Se miró su mano derecha, viendo cómo un anillo de oro resplandecía.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Kai terminó de poner la mesa. Así que sin pensárselo más, entró a la habitación del moreno. Estaba totalmente vacía, la ventana estaba abierta... no se habría suicidado, ¿verdad? Corriendo se asomó por la ventana, cuando escuchó el ruido de la cisterna y la puerta abrirse. Se dio la vuelta con rapidez y cuando vio al chico de piel morena salir de ahí con tranquilidad. Se echó manos al corazón para intentar tranquilizarlo. Aprovechando que tenía la mirada confusa del menor puesta en él, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza indiciando que le siguiera. Takao así lo hizo, viendo ante sus ojos comida sobre la mesa. Kai le indicó que se sentara. Takao se sentó muy despacio y cuidadosamente por sus dolores en el abdomen y frente a él lo hizo Kai.

En la mesa estaban los cubiertos, el agua, un pequeño plato con pulpo troceado, una ensalada, carne con guarnición de verduras, dos tazones de arroz, pan y servilletas. Kai comenzó a servirse en su plato y cuando terminó de hacerlo, se sirvió Takao. Lo normal hubiera sido que Takao al ser el invitado se hubiera servido primero, pero Kai prefirió hacerlo así para que Takao entendiese que ya podía empezar. Mientras Kai comía, disimuladamente se fijaba en lo que Takao se había servido en el plato. Un trozo de pan, carne con guarnición y un poco de ensalada. Dejando de lado su tazón de arroz.

Que por culpa de su propia promesa no pudiera preguntarle cosas, no significaba que no estuviera atento a él. Se notaba que el chico tenía la mirada baja, quizás por timidez. Esa semana iba a ser muy larga, pero estaba dispuesto a esperar si podía ayudar al chico finalmente.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

La tarde había llegado... Kai estaba hablando por teléfono mirando desde la distancia al menor el cual veía la tele en el sofá. Los dibujos que estaba viendo, fueron interrumpidos por los informativos. El chico de ojos color rojo zafiro empezó a leer los subtítulos, debía de ser algo importante lo que había ocurrido para cortar otro programa.

–Y pasamos con otro asunto. Ésta tarde en Tokio, en el distrito de Shibuya han sido hallados los cuerpos de cinco jóvenes sin vida... –apareció las imágenes de un callejón y los cuerpos sin vida, tapados con sábanas blancas, siendo llevados por camillas. De repente salió otra imagen, una foto de los cinco chicos.

Takao se llevó ambas manos a la boca. Kai al ver la reacción del menor, se acercó más hasta la tele para ver que ponía así a Takao.

–Espera un segundo –le avisó Kai al otro chico que estaba al otro lado del teléfono.

–La muerte se las ha provocado un solo disparo en el corazón. No se ha encontrado el arma en todo el perímetro. La policía no sospecha quien ha podido ser el culpable de estas muertes. Los vecinos tampoco dicen haber visto ni escuchado nada. Lo único que tienen claro es que se trata de un crimen. –La presentadora salió de nuevo a escena–. Bien, esto es todo por hoy. Más información, ésta noche a las diez. Que pasen una buena tarde –se despedía la mujer.

Kai se dio cuenta de que al menor le temblaba la boca y totalmente pálido.

–Kai. ¿Estás ahí? –preguntó el chico del teléfono ya que el bicolor no respondía a su pregunta desde hacía un rato.

–Sí. Bueno, mañana estaré allí, adiós –se despidió con algo de rapidez.

–Adiós –contestó el otro, colgando por fin.

Takao permanecía pensativo al haber leído esa noticia. "Dios mío, lo ha vuelto a hacer. Me encontrará otra vez. Jamás me dejará tranquilo. Encontrará a más gente para que le ayude y después los matará... igual que a todos". Una mano puesta sobre su hombro lo alarmó, haciendo que se asustara y sus pensamientos se desvanecieran por completo.

–Tranquilo, soy yo. Tenemos que hablar. –Recordó la sordera del otro, así que se recriminó mentalmente por su estupidez.

"Por favor, que no me pregunte... que no lo haga". Respiraba con dificultad por el nerviosismo. Veía que Kai movía su boca, le estaba diciendo algo y esperaba por su bien que no le preguntase nada relacionado con lo que acababa de salir en los informativos. Kai cogió la libreta y empezó a escribir.

–_Prometí no preguntarte nada y eso haré. Pero quiero que sepas que mañana tengo que ir a trabajar y no volveré hasta el medio día. Confío en que estés aquí a mi regreso y cumplas nuestra promesa, como yo lo estoy haciendo. –_Takao asintió inseguro, bajando de nuevo la vista a la libreta para ver qué era lo que escribía esta vez el bicolor–_. Estás en tu casa –_le escribió para darle más confianza.

Acto seguido Kai dejó la libreta sobre el sofá y se puso de pie, observando que el moreno ni tan siquiera le miraba. Caminó hasta la mesa que estaba tras el sofá y se sentó en una de las sillas. Takao parecía muy nervioso. ¿Pero por qué? Esa noticia parecía que le había caído como un balde de agua fría. Se había puesto a temblar al ver esas imágenes. Estaría relacionado con él. ¿Pero de qué modo? Empezó a meditar mientras se sentaba en la mesa con tranquilidad. Cinco chicos creyó haber contado cuando le estaban dando esa paliza. ¿Y si fueran ellos los fallecidos? Si fuese así, Takao sabría que no volverían a por él.

Su vista no dejaba de mirar a ese sofá en el que sabía que se encontraba el menor, viendo pequeños mechones azules asomarle por encima. Su mirada perforó el sofá al tener un último y peligroso pensamiento en la cabeza.

–A no ser... que vayan a por ti también –se dijo a sí mismo. Si fuese así, Takao estaría en un gran peligro, debería de ingresar en el centro cuanto antes.

Juntó ambas manos sobre la mesa, entrelazando sus dedos, mirándolos ahora fijamente. Estaba claro que no podía romper su promesa, sólo esperaba que cuando llegase mañana el joven de cabeza azulada siguiera allí.

Por su parte, el menor sentía como si el mayor lo estuviera observando y eso lo ponía más incómodo. Después de esa noticia ya ni le apetecía ver la tele. Tenía un montón de emociones metidas en su pecho y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, así que lo mejor sería irse a su habitación a descansar.

Apoyándose en el sofá consiguió incorporarse haciendo un pequeño fruncido con las cejas en desaprobación a su dolor interno. Miró al chico de piel blanquecina, el cual miraba a la mesa con mucha atención. Caminó unos pasos para acercarse a la puerta de su habitación. Se detuvo frente a ésta sin abrirla todavía. Estaba seguro de que el bicolor estaba ansioso por preguntarle porqué se había puesto así, porque era más que evidente su nerviosismo, pero lo último que quería era implicar a nadie, así que giró la perilla de la puerta y entró en la habitación cerrándola tras de sí. Con pasos casi mecánicos caminó hasta la cama y se recostó sobre ésta de lado. Sentía aún en su pecho esas sensaciones y no sabía qué hacer.

Una sonrisa de autocompasión fue lo primero que le salió del interior. "Tiene gracia, pensaba que la respuesta estaba tan clara. Que podría empezar desde cero de nuevo". Sus cejas se fruncieron por el enfado contenido. "Seguirá haciendo daño a los demás y lo peor es que nadie lo detendrá". Golpeó la cama con el puño por la rabia, mientras su vista se nublaba. "Nunca estaré a salvo. Me encontrará y en el peor de los casos me matará como a los demás. ¿Por qué a mí? ". Se preguntaba sintiendo cómo sus lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas amoratadas. "Esto es una pesadilla de la que jamás saldré. Me siento tan mal... tengo tanto miedo de lo que pueda suceder. De que me encuentre y todos mis esfuerzos hayan sido una vez más en vano. Estoy cansado de huir y sin embargo no me queda más remedio". Suspiró cansado. "En cuánto la fiebre me baje algo más y mis moratones desaparezcan huiré de aquí tan lejos, que me darán por muerto".

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Esa noche Takao tuvo la misma pesadilla. Se tocó la frente y la tenía muy caliente. Se moría de sed. Después de todo eso, un vaso de agua le ayudaría a conciliar el sueño de nuevo, si es que podía después de eso. Miró en ambas mesitas y confirmó que había un vaso de agua pero estaba vacío. Se lo había bebido antes de quedarse dormido para tomarse la pastilla. Así que se levantó de la cama poniéndose una mano sobre el estómago y otra sobre la cabeza, ya que ésta también le estaba empezando a doler. Abrió la puerta despacio, viendo por la rejilla de ella que la luz estaba apagada. No le extrañaba, ya que eran más de las tres de la mañana.

Buscó el interruptor de la luz, sabía que lo había visto en algún sitio, pero al no ser su casa no lo recordaba con exactitud. Procuró no chocarse con nada para no hacer ruido. Una vez que encontró el interruptor, encendió la luz y pasó a la cocina. Allí abrió el armario, cogió el vaso y lo llenó de agua, bebiéndose el contenido. Volvió a llenar el vaso de agua para llevárselo a su habitación y así no tener que volver a levantarse. Apagó la luz de la cocina a su salida. No sabía si podría recuperar el sueño de nuevo, estaba demasiado nervioso, pero a la vez demasiado cansado. ¿Y si veía la tele? Sí, eso le relajaría un poco.

Se acercó hasta el sofá, dando un pequeño respingo al ver algo que no se esperaba. El bicolor estaba tumbado ahí, dormido con una manta encima que le tapaba medio cuerpo.

¿Por qué se tomaba tantas molestias por él? ¿Por qué le había dado su cama y no el sofá? ¿Quién era ese chico para preocuparse así por su estado? Aunque no le agradaban algunas cosas, debía de darle las gracias. Después de todo si no hubiese sido por él, quizás esos chicos hubieran acabado con su vida. Con una sonrisa melancólica apartó su vista del bicolor para irse a su habitación e intentar dormirse de nuevo.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Al día siguiente…

Kai aparcó el coche en el sitio de siempre. Rogaba al cielo para que Takao siguiera en su apartamento y no se hubiera escapado. Llevaba en la mano una bolsa con dos barras de pan. Casi corriendo se metió en el ascensor y no vaciló en apretar el botón para subir.

Estaba tan nervioso en estos momentos que aunque buscaba en su bolsillo las llaves del piso no las encontraba. El leve sonido le indicó que ya podía abrir la puerta del ascensor.

–Ésta es –aclaró él mismo al ver con sus ojos la llave de su apartamento. Se puso frente a su puerta y metió la llave en la cerradura. Con rapidez le dio dos vueltas y abrió la puerta para una vez dentro cerrar la puerta tras de sí–. Ya estoy aquí –avisó sintiéndose imbécil al recordar que por mucho que avisara el otro no le iba a escuchar.

Su mirada recorrió el comedor. Todo estaba igual que siempre. Solitario, pero olía diferente. Parecía que olía a...

–¿Carne? –dejó el pan sobre la mesa del comedor y entró a la cocina, pillando in fraganti a un chico de cabeza azulada, sentado en una de las sillas que estaba alrededor de la enorme encimera central de la cocina, dejando uno de los dos muslos de pollo en un plato, echándole de la bandeja con una cuchara caldo por encima.

Kai sonrió en sus adentros. El menor seguía ahí, después de todo estaba cumpliendo su promesa. Pero debía de hacerse de notar y no sabía cómo hacerlo sin que el otro se asustase. Decidía esto mientras el otro echaba su plato. Cuando escuchó un pequeño grito ahogado del otro, salió del trance en que estaba metido, para ver que la bandeja estaba sobre la encimera y cómo Takao tenía su dedo índice en la boca. Sin pensárselo dos veces se acercó a él, viendo que el otro daba un pequeño respingo al percatarse de su presencia con el dedo metido todavía en la boca.

–Déjame ver –articulaba, cogiéndole de la mano para ver que el dedo estaba empezando a enrojecerse–. Agua –le señaló el grifo a la vez que decía la palabra. El otro se puso de pie, despacio y se dirigió al grifo para meter el dedo en el agua.

El bicolor miró hacia ambos platos. Pollo con su guarnición de verdura y patatas y el olor era agradable. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cómo se había quemado Takao. En la mesa había cubiertos para dos personas, además de las servilletas... eso lo miró de refilón antes de ir hasta el fregadero y ver que Takao tenía una pequeña mueca de molestia en su cara.

Le tocó el hombro suavemente haciendo que le mirara sin sacar su dedo del agua fría–. Lo siento –aunque no sabía si lo había entendido cogió su mano y la sacó del agua con cuidado. El menor se quedó extrañado por el comportamiento pero no tardó en ver que el otro le indicó con la otra mano que lo siguiera. Rápidamente lo llevó hasta el comedor y del armario sacó una pomada y una caja de tiritas. Se sentaron en el sofá y allí el bicolor le extendió un poco de pomada, para después ponerle una tirita.

–¡Gra!... cias –agradeció Takao.

Kai asintió dándole a entender que lo había entendido y para él era una manera de decir de nada.

Cogió la libreta en sus manos para después enseñársela al menor.

–_Descansa aquí, yo pondré la mesa._

El más bajo negó y se puso de pie, pero el chico blanquecino de piel le tocó el hombro, dándole a entender que no era necesario, pero Takao no lo veía así. Le apartó la mano y negó con la cabeza para acto seguido señalarse el mismo.

–Esa no es la idea –le respondió el joven de ojos carmesí cruzándose de brazos para acto seguido negar con la cabeza.

–Yo –se volvió a señalar. Apartando la mirada del bicolor se fue hasta la cocina. El bicolor se quedó observándolo desde el sofá mientras empezaba a rascarse la nuca. En unos minutos vio cómo el moreno de piel pasaba al comedor con dos platos en la mano. Como si fuera un niño pequeño corrió hacia él para quitarle uno de los platos y dejarlo sobre la mesa.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

La comida simplemente había estado exquisita. A Takao se le daba muy bien cocinar. Se había quedado más que satisfecho y ahora estaba seguro de que no podría moverse de aquí a un rato.

Y ahora en lo único en que pensaba, era en esa última conversación con Yuriy.

_Flash Back_

Ambos se encontraban dando una vuelta por el centro, viendo a los críos jugar en el patio.

–¿Cómo está ese chico? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

–¿Takao? Está mejor de sus heridas, sus mejillas están menos amoratadas –contestó Kai.

–¿Y su otra herida?

–Hpm... No lo sé. Aunque supongo que mejor, veo que anda más por el apartamento.

–¿Os seguís comunicando por escrito?

–Sí –afirmó.

–¿Por qué no lo traes aquí? Es posible que le enseñen a hablar mediante señas.

–No puedo traerlo aquí. Tuve que hacer una promesa con él y la pienso cumplir –le explicó el bicolor.

–¿Entonces tampoco va a venir a hacerse...? –no le dio tiempo a finalizar la frase, cuando fue interrumpido.

–Sí, eso sí. Pero dependiendo de los resultados, se irá o se aguantará y se quedará.

–Bueno, algo es algo –agregó viendo que Kai tenía una cara de preocupación– ¿Qué te pasa por la cabeza?

–Parecía muy seguro de sí mismo. Me refiero a que no será posible que vuelva a escuchar.

–En cualquier caso, no falta mucho para la cita –le recordó.

–Lo sé.

_Fin Flash Back_

"¿Qué puedo hacer? Me gustaría sacarlo de estas cuatro paredes para que pudiera caminar, pero se paralizó cuando vio ese crimen en la tele y no se acerca a las ventanas. Creo que lo persiguen y si es así querrá mantenerse escondido. ¿Pero qué habrá hecho tan terrible como para querer esconderse así?". Tenía muchas dudas y su mirada se fijaba en ese chico que tenía enfrente.

El más bajo se sintió observado y miró al otro, tal y cómo sospechaba, el chico de ojos color carmesí lo miraba. Esa mirada era como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento y para qué negarlo, no le hacía gracia. Con la mirada puesta en los ojos del otro con decisión y un gesto altivo se encogió de hombros intentando decirle así. ¿Qué demonios estás mirando?

El mayor apartó la vista de él un segundo, para después ofrecerle una servilleta. El moreno de piel le miró confundido pero por los gestos del bicolor comprendió lo que sucedía. Se sintió un poco avergonzado, debía de tener algo en los labios, así que se los limpió.

Daba gracias a que Takao no podía verse la cara en esos instantes a sí mismo. Que fácil había sido engañarlo. No sabía por qué, pero no podía dejar de mirarle y como excusa para seguir haciéndolo le dio a entender a Takao que se había manchado la comisura de los labios. Lo cierto es que Takao era un chico peculiar, quería hacer las cosas sin ayuda. ¿Desconfianza? ¿Miedo? Puede que un poco de ambas cosas era lo que reflejaba ese chico en estos momentos. Semejante paliza le había dejado la cara fatal, pero por suerte ese rostro parecía volver a ser como lo era antes y debía de admitir que quitándole el barro que tenía cuando le conoció y ahora quitándole los moratones imaginariamente, el menor era bastante atractivo.

La verdad es que este caso a excepción de los otros, sería más difícil. Pero sólo tenía que esperar unos días para convencerse a sí mismo de que esa vocecita que le decía que Takao podría volver a escuchar, le diera la razón.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Los días habían pasado y no había tardado en llegar el día señalado. Yuriy estaba escribiendo en su ordenador cuando escuchó pequeños toques en la puerta.

–Adelante –ordenó siguiendo con su tarea.

–Somos nosotros –avisó Kai al abrir la puerta.

–Bien, os esperaba –le sonrió a Kai– ¿Y Takao? –preguntó al ver que la puerta estaba abierta y que solamente el bicolor estaba dentro.

–Está aquí –le indicó con la mano al otro que entrase en la habitación. Yuriy se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta la puerta viendo cómo el moreno de piel miraba a su alrededor. Lo cierto es que éste no sabía exactamente dónde estaba. Había tenido que ocultarse en el coche, no quería ser visto y mucho menos que lo reconocieran.

Únicamente veía por los pasillos a algunos hombres y mujeres vestidos de blanco. Estaba en esto cuando sintió una mano fría coger la suya. Asustado por haber salido de sus pensamientos, miró con algo de enfado a quién se había atrevido a hacer eso.

Se encontró con ese médico pelirrojo que le sonreía y le indicaba con la mano que entrase a la habitación. Con pasos no muy decididos entró a la consulta, viendo cómo el joven de ojos azules daba pequeños toques en la silla, indicándole que se sentara en ella. Así lo hizo, viendo que el pelirrojo lo hacía frente a él.

–Kai, siéntate tu también –le pidió amablemente.

–Prefiero estar de pie –aclaró.

–Cómo quieras –se encogió de hombros, dándole la vuelta al monitor de su ordenador.

En él había escrito muchas preguntas de las cuales esperaba que Takao respondiese. Yuriy se puso de pie y se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de Takao. Con un bolígrafo fue señalando cada una de ellas. El menor tenía que asentir o negar con la cabeza. Kai los miraba cruzado de brazos, mientras no dejaba de dar vueltas en la habitación.

–Si quieres puedo leerte las preguntas y decirte las respuestas. A ver si así dejas de dar vueltas –conocía a su compañero y sabía que los nervios ahora lo mataban por dentro.

–Hmp –contestó en su defensa.

–¿Has tenido fiebre? No. ¿Te duelen las heridas? No. ¿Sueles marearte mucho? Sí. ¿Tu sordera es de nacimiento? No. ¿Cómo fue entonces?

–... –ante eso el Takao se quedó algo pensativo. Tanto el pelirrojo como el bicolor estaban atentos a lo que respondería el más bajo. Con un largo suspiro el menor pidió por señas un bolígrafo. Cuando tuvo esto y un papel en la mano escribió–_. Hace dos años en un accidente de tráfico._

–Hace dos años en un accidente de tráfico –leyó Yuriy. Con el dedo pulgar le indicó a Takao que lo estaba haciendo bien.

–¿Ya está? –Preguntó el bicolor– ¿Ahora harás las demás, verdad?

–Claro –le respondió–_. Takao, vamos a seguir. Ahora vamos a otra habitación para hacerte pruebas de audición –_dejó escrito.

El menor asintió. Yuriy se puso de pie y le indicó al chico de ojos color rojo zafiro que se levantase. No tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar a la otra habitación.

–Ya veo que te sigue guardando las distancias, Kai –comentó Yuriy.

–Ya te lo había dicho, no es nada nuevo –agregó con poca emoción en su voz.

–Bueno, empecemos.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Como las pruebas eran fundamentales para determinar si podría de nuevo recuperar la audición decidieron hacerlas dos veces. El bicolor había tenido que dejar a los dos solos para continuar con la pruebas ya que a él lo necesitaban los demás niños.

Se encontraba en una pequeña sala con una mesa y dos sillas en la cual, tanto el mayor como el niño estaban sentados, uno frente al otro. El pequeño debía de tener unos diez años, no aparentaba más. Su piel era un poco más clara que la del bicolor, era rubio, ojos azules y pecosito.

–Venga, Max –le animaba el bicolor fijándose en su mano izquierda. El pequeño debía de abrir y cerrar la mano, tarea fácil para cualquiera, pero él no decía lo mismo debido a que en una pelea callejera le rompieron la mano.

–Cuesta mucho –decía el otro con esfuerzo.

–Vas muy bien, te quedan cinco minutos para terminar. –Le animó–. Haz un pequeño esfuerzo más.

–Ish –la mano empezaba a cerrarse pero muy lentamente–. Ish –dejó descansar la mano –¿Me vas a dar algo a cambio?

–Mn... Puede –respondió. Sabía que Max siempre le pedía algo a cambio, aunque debía de enseñarse a no hacerlo.

–¿Una tableta de chocolate? –le preguntó esperanzado. Dónde vivía desde hace menos de un año no le dejaban comer chocolate–. Por favor –le rogó.

–Max, si os hiciera caso a la mayoría con lo que me pedís, esto no sería un centro. Vuelve a intentar cerrar la mano.

El rubio con esfuerzo empezó de nuevo a intentar cerrar la mano–. No puedo más –se quejaba con un hilo de voz.

–Vale, dejémoslo para otro día, ya es la hora –le anunció cuando tocaban la puerta–. Adelante –indicó sin dejar de mirar la mano del niño–. Has progresado mucho. Así que...–alargó la frase. Miró hacia la puerta para saber si debía de seguir con lo que iba a decir, al comprobar que eran Yuriy y Takao continuó con la frase–. Creo que te has ganado una tableta.

–¡Guay! –gritó el niño entusiasmado.

–Pero, quiero que sigas como hasta ahora. ¿Vale?

–Claro –miró hacia Yuriy y el desconocido– ¿Es otro chico? –preguntaba refiriéndose a si era un chico con problemas y que necesitaba ayuda.

–Eso ahora lo averiguaremos –le puso la mano en la cabeza, revolviéndole el cabello juguetonamente–. Ahora vete a tu habitación y sigue practicando.

–Vale –decidido caminó hasta los otros–. Adiós Yuriy, adiós chico desconocido.

–Adiós, Max –contestó Yuriy quien no pudo evitar sonreír ante el entusiasmo del pequeño por una tableta de chocolate.

–¿Ya sabes los resultados? –le preguntó Kai esperanzado.

–Aún no, Boris está con ello, ya no debe de tardar. ¿No te meterás en un lío por eso del chocolate?

–¿Por qué? Tengo hambre y me apetece chocolate –respondió como si nada, dándole a entender al otro que no lo iban a pillar sus superiores.

–¿Ya has terminado? Es mi rato libre.

–Y has venido a ver que iba a hacer, ¿verdad?

–¿No te cansas de no equivocarte nunca? –bromeó el otro.

Takao miraba los simples pero vacíos movimientos de boca de los dos y cómo ahora el bicolor se acercaba a ellos dos.

–Pues ahora me toca el chico de la habitación A–9.

–Uff, mal asunto –dedujo Yuriy siguiendo al bicolor.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao vio una escena que le sorprendió bastante y que no esperaba. Un chico tenía agarrado a otro del cuello de la camisa. Su puño estaba alzándose para pegarle en la cara, cuando Kai intervino y lo cogió por detrás. La habitación era inmensa. Muchas camas enfiladas, unas frente a las otras, algunas ventanas, paredes blancas, sin tele a su alrededor. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver cómo varios niños salían de debajo de las camas y otros de los armarios.

El niño de unos trece años de edad se revolvía entre los brazos de Kai, intentaba que el otro lo soltase. El chico tenía los ojos dorados como el sol, el cabello recogido en una coleta larga y su cabello era de color negro.

Ese niño era todo un problema desde que llegó. Como pudo, Kai lo sacó de esa enorme habitación para llegárselo a otra habitación más pequeña a rastras.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó hasta donde se encontraba el alborotador– ¿Qué ha sido esta vez, Rei? –exigió saber el bicolor con calma a pesar de lo ocurrido.

–¡Se creen mejores que yo! ¡Eso pasa! –gritaba el otro.

–¿Se han metido contigo? ¿Te han insultado? –quiso averiguar.

–¡No! –respondió ignorando por completo a los presentes Yuriy y Takao que también se encontraban en la misma habitación, guardando la distancia con los que discutían.

–¿Entonces por qué ibas a pegarle a ese chico?

–¡Son las leyes de un chico callejero! ¡He vivido en un callejón mucho tiempo! ¡Y si ellos no se acostumbran a mis leyes...!

–Aquí hay una ley y no es la tuya precisamente y lo sabes.

–¡Me da igual, yo sólo quiero machacar a alguien!

–¿Eso te haría feliz?

–¡Sí! –afirmó de inmediato.

–Bien. Pégame –le ordenó–. Aquí –le señaló la mejilla y se la puso–. Pero que sea fuerte y rápido, porque tengo a más niños que atender.

–¡Será un gusto! –Levantó el puño, pero se detuvo– ¿Qué trampa hay? –preguntó de repente, no era normal que alguien se dejase pegar por un menor y mucho menos si alguna razón en especial.

–Ninguna –se dio él mismo pequeños toques en la mejilla–. Venga, que no tengo todo el día. –le animó.

–Seguro que hay algo. –decía sospechando.

–¿Me vas a dar ya o qué? –Kai intentaba que descargara su rabia de alguna manera, y si Rei pretendía descargarla dando una paliza a un niño prefería que se la diera a él, no se opondría a tal cosa si eso le ayudaba a sentirse mejor, aunque sabía que si lo hacia se sentiría peor. Pero quería que eso lo descubriese el joven de cabellos negros por sí solo.

Takao sólo veía cómo actuaban ambos. El chico de cabellos negros bajaba cada vez más la mano, no sabía que le estaría diciendo el bicolor a ese chico, pero lo que fuese estaba dando resultado. De repente vio cómo el chico volvió a alzar el brazo y que con rapidez estiró el brazo hasta la mejilla de Kai. Cerró los ojos asustado al pensar que ese chico le había pegado a Kai, pero al abrirlos se dio cuenta de que el puño ni siquiera rozaba la mejilla. Algo había detenido a ese chico a hacerlo.

–¿Y? –preguntó Kai esperando el puñetazo que ya estaba tardando en llegar.

El otro estaba un poco impresionado, Kai ni siquiera había pestañeado de miedo o susto por la acción. Sólo por reflejo sus ojos debían de haberse cerrado, pero no había sido así.

–Te daré un consejo, en el gimnasio hay una bolsa de boxeo. Pégale todo lo fuerte que quieras, eso te aliviará.

–Yo no acepto consejos de nadie –respondió.

La conversación fue interrumpida por alguien

–Menos mal que estáis aquí –agregó el chico de cabellos color gris platino sacando a todos de sus pensamientos excepto al menor que no lo escuchó–. Aquí os traigo los resultados.

Kai miró a Boris para después mirar al joven que había estado intentando convencer–. Al gimnasio. Yo tengo otra cosa algo que hacer ahora. Iré allí después –le amenazó.

–Vamos a mi consulta –dijo Yuriy, cogiendo a Takao de la mano para poder guiarlo.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Los cuatro estaban en la consulta del pelirrojo. Yuriy estaba sentado frente al menor en su escritorio. El moreno de piel sólo veía cómo el pelirrojo tenía en sus manos un sobre enorme de color marrón y cómo sacaba unas hojas sujetadas por una grapa. Con detenimiento empezó a leerle las hojas.

Kai estaba de pie detrás de Takao, estaba ansioso por saber el veredicto que daría Yuriy.

–Kai, ven a ver esto –le avisó Yuriy, ya que sabía perfectamente lo ansioso que estaba su amigo.

El menor tan sólo miraba la escena frente a él. Esos dos chicos mirando los folios, con cara de preocupación. ¿Por qué le temblaban las piernas? Estaba seguro de que jamás volvería a recuperar la audición, pero... ¿y si aquellos médicos se habían equivocado?

"Tranquilízate Takao, ya sabes el veredicto así que no te pongas nervioso, saldrás de la vida de Kai para siempre", pensaba el mismo.

Los movimientos de la boca de ambos chicos ya le estaban poniendo nervioso, no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo allí, o pronto lo encontraría el que lo andaba persiguiendo.

El bicolor se separó del pelirrojo poniéndose frente a Takao. Sin previo aviso le cogió de la mano y lo levantó de la silla.

"¿Por qué me mira así? No es que no me gusten esos ojos, pero me dan miedo. Me quitan esperanza y... ¿por qué sonríe?", sintió cómo los fuertes brazos del otro le rodeaban por completo la cintura. "¿Por qué me está abrazando? ¿Es que acaso? No, eso es algo imposible". Mientras Takao pensaba, el bicolor se separó de él y le escribió en un papel.

–_Los resultados son positivos, podrás recuperar la mayoría de la audición, enhorabuena._

Continuará...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Siento haber tardado tanto, pero es que necesitaba unas vacacioncillas y saber si alguien estaba interesado en esta historia.

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Elizabeth:** Hola Elizabeth, ya estoy de nuevo aquí, siento la tardanza. Espero que no te hayas aburrido de esperar. Espero que te guste el capi, aunque no ha sido la gran cosa, pero bueno, ya me dirás.

**Águila Fanel:** Que te puedo decir salvo que siento la tardanza y que ojalá te guste este capi.

**Jery Hiwatari:** Bueno Jery, todo tiene solución y tranquila que ya tengo unos cuantos ases en la manga para lo de la audición de Takaito. En cuanto al tipo sobre el que tienes dudas, todavía no aparece pero creo que si has leído bien la historia has de haber captado un dato importante.

**Mie**–**roll:** Hola, gracias por tu review. Aquí tienes la continuación y si te gustan mis historias no dudes en saber que ya tengo otra en la que está pensado mi cabecita loca.

**Takaita Hiwatari:** Hola hermanita querida. Dios, ¿te da risa y miedo que Boris sea enfermero? A mí me daría miedo, ¿y si en vez de ponerme una vacuna normal me la pone de esas gigantes? Bueno, ya ves que esto no ha avanzado mucho pero tú sabes que necesitaba este tiempo de relax, además de que ando ocupada con fanarts y todo eso. Espero que te haya gustado.

**Wuonero:** Hola, antes me dijiste que no tenías el objetivo totalmente claro. ¿Ahora sí? Bueno, espero que te haya gustado y que actualices pronto tu fic.

**Mana_1989:** Siento hacer sufrir así a nuestro niño, pero es que no queda de otra si quiero que algunas cosas pasen. Espero que no te haya aburrido el capi, aunque no sería de extrañar.

**Bfly**–**Ronaldita:** Gracias por tu apoyo y por este comentario, no dudes de que habrá fallos en esta historia como en las demás, te pido perdón a ti y a todos por adelantado como siempre hago.

Bueno esto ha sido todo. Sois los únicos que tenéis la palabra de decir "**sigue con la historia"** o "**no sigas, qué aburrimiento"** y tenéis que ser sinceros. El resto de la historia está en mi cabeza, pero no escrito, así que depende de lo que elijáis así lo haré, ¿ok? Bueno pues eso es todo, siento si he decepcionado a alguien por el capi y por la tardanza, no era esa mi intención. Cuidaos mucho, xao.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Shounen –ai y Lemon

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

–_Escritos._

**UN GRITO EN EL SILENCIO**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

"¿Por qué me mira así? No es que no me gusten esos ojos, pero me dan miedo. Me quitan esperanza y... ¿por qué sonríe?", sintió cómo los fuertes brazos del otro le rodeaban por completo la cintura. "¿Por qué me está abrazando? ¿Es que acaso? No, eso es algo imposible". Mientras pensaba, el bicolor se separó de él y le escribió en un papel.

–_Los resultados son positivos, podrás recuperar la mayoría de la audición, enhorabuena._

No podía ser verdad, le estaban mintiendo, esas palabras escritas eran totalmente falsas.

–Men... tira –apenas susurró sin dejar de mirar ese papel–. Es men...tira –volvió a repetir, ésta vez con un poco más de fuerza. Negó con la cabeza, le estaban tomando el pelo, eso era. Con el dedo índice en alto apuntó a Kai y a Yuriy–. Menti...¡rosos!

Los dos borraron sus sonrisas y se miraron casi al mismo tiempo no entendiendo nada.

–¿Qué está diciendo? –preguntó Yuriy.

–No tengo ni idea –respondió el bicolor–. Takao –le fue a poner la mano sobre el hombro, pero el chico simplemente empezó a retroceder.

–Yo...–sus ojos empezaron a nublarse por las lágrimas acumuladas–. Es im...posible –dijo esto último casi del tirón, pero con dificultad.

–Esto no puede estar pasando –fueron las palabras del bicolor antes de coger la hoja de los resultados–. Toma –con el dedo índice y corazón de una mano se señaló a los ojos y seguidamente al papel–. Míralo –vocalizó esperando a que el otro le entendiese.

El chico de cabeza azulada ni quería tocar esos papeles, y sólo sintió cómo Kai le ponía a la fuerza los papeles en una de sus manos. Respiró profundo antes de ver esos resultados, no entendía muchas de esas extrañas palabras, pero si algunas como los porcentajes de audición por ejemplo.

Al ver la cara tan confusa del chico, Yuriy decidió intervenir y ayudarle a comprender lo que sus ojos nublados estaban viendo–. Ven –le cogió de una mano y lo guió hasta la silla donde al señalarla comprendió que debía de sentarse de nuevo. El joven de ojos azules de nuevo hizo uso del ordenador.

–_¿Por qué crees que es imposible? Los resultados nunca engañan_.–le escribió en el teclado, para que Takao pudiese leerlo en la pantalla del ordenador.

No tardó en responder en el folio–_. Ya me lo han hecho dos veces, incluso me han repetido las pruebas. Todos los resultados coincidían en que jamás volveré a escuchar –_escribía esto entre lágrimas que comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas–_. Así que no juguéis así con mis sentimientos._

–Eso es imposible, los resultados aquí son muy claros –contestó Yuriy al leer lo que estaba escrito tanto a Kai como a Boris

–¿Crees que le mintieron? –preguntó Kai interesado.

–No lo sé. Pero necesito salir de dudas. Será mejor que me dejéis a solas con él. Boris, regresa al laboratorio y asegúrate de que estos resultados son totalmente fiables, es imposible que estén equivocados, pero esto que he leído me desconcierta. –Se refería con ello a lo escrito por Takao.

–Está bien –respondió decidido a seguir las órdenes y caminó hasta la puerta.

–Y tú Kai, ya te contaré como ha ido. Los niños te necesitan. –le recordó, viendo cómo Boris se detenía entonces con la mano puesta en el pomo de la puerta, seguramente para esperar a Kai y salir juntos de la habitación.

–Mn...–pronunció Kai indeciso mirando al chico de cabeza azulada quien mantenía la cabeza baja.

–Venga, si algo sucede yo te llamo. –le aseguró mirándole.

–Está bien –no lo dijo muy conforme pero el pelirrojo tenía razón. En unos minutos tenía que seguir con su trabajo y eso también era algo importante y no podía dejarlo de lado. Se acercó al joven de cabellos azules y le tocó el hombro, éste miró a quien le había tocado pero sus ojos parecían apagados y sin vida. Sintió pena al verlo así de mal, así que tan sólo atinó a despedirse de él con la mano, diciéndole adiós. El otro ni le contestó, tan sólo volvió a mirar esos folios.

–Vamos, Kai –habló Boris quien esperaba a su compañero de trabajo.

–Sí. Vamos –ambos salieron por la puerta y se dedicaron a sus quehaceres.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Tras la "conversación" con Takao, Yuriy se fue a buscar al bicolor. Conocía perfectamente a su amigo y sabía que estaba esperando con algo de ansiedad lo que había "hablado" con el joven de cabellos azules.

Lo encontró cerrando la puerta de una de las habitaciones de los chicos, y de inmediato le llamó.

–Kai.

El bicolor de inmediato caminó hacia él– ¿Dónde está Takao?

–Boris está con él, no te preocupes.

–¿Y? ¿Se lo has podido explicar?

–Sí, aunque ha costado un poco convencerle y decirle lo que le tenía que decir. Verás, en un oído tiene la posibilidad de volver a escuchar con un audífono porque no está tan dañado como el otro.

–¿Cuál de los dos?

–El derecho, pero el izquierdo, habrá que operarle para recuperarlo y no será algo sencillo y en una sola vez. Harán falta muchas operaciones y no es que vaya a recuperar el 100% de la audición.

–Comprendo –carraspeó y se cruzó de brazos– ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?

–Lo está asimilando todavía, hay que darle tiempo. Además...

–¿Qué?

–En ese tiempo, se le podría enseñar a hablar el lenguaje de los sordomudos.

–No sé si aceptará. Si está huyendo de alguien no querrá quedarse, aunque...

–¿Aunque?–preguntó animándole a seguir.

–Me hizo una promesa. Quizás pueda convencerle.

–No estaría mal. La verdad, así aprendería a leer los labios y también a comunicarse sin tanta escritura.

–Y así ni se sentiría solo, ni lo estaría. Aunque yo también tendría que dar esas clases si quiero entenderle. –Suspiró–. Yo con el tiempo que tengo no puedo hacerlo, pero, ya se me ocurrirá algo.

–Mientras te lo piensas, vamos con él. Yo tengo que atender a más personas.

–Yo me lo llevaré conmigo, no te preocupes, mi turno casi termina.

–Entonces vamos. –anunció empezando a caminar los dos a la vez.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué se suponía que pasaba ahí? ¿Por qué dos de los más prestigiosos médicos de su zona le habían dicho que jamás volvería a recuperar la audición y sin embargo en ese centro le habían dicho todo lo contrario? Por muchas vueltas que le daba al asunto, no lograba comprender que sucedía con certeza.

"No, no es posible. No lo puedo asimilar cuando ya estaba tan concienciado de que no recuperaría la audición. Los dos médicos por separado coincidieron en que eso era algo imposible. No entiendo nada, aquí ese pelirrojo parece estar orgulloso de que pueda volver a escuchar y no se hable de Kai. Es como si ellos estuvieran en mi favor y esos médicos hubiesen estado todo el tiempo en mi contra. Incluso recuerdo sus sonrisas al decírmelo, eso me hizo enfadar más que la propia noticia, incluso... él, parecía estar más que feliz. ¿Y si él tuvo algo que ver en mis resultados? Parece algo descabellado, pero... tendría más lógica. Aunque no sé muy bien el porqué, quizás quería tenerme sólo para él". De pronto le vino una idea a la cabeza. "Si yo no recuperaba la audición, entonces yo seguiría como hasta ahora. Sin poder comunicarme con nadie y jamás huiría de su lado". Éstas ideas y deducciones dejaron de llegar, cuando sintió algo posarse en su hombro. Dio un pequeño respingo y miró hacia esa mano que estaba en su hombro. De inmediato se encontró con el dueño, el cual le sonreía y le pedía con la otra mano que se pusiera de pie.

Él así lo hizo, pero no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar. Debía de estar contento por la noticia. Podría volver a escuchar aunque no fuera del todo. Pero no podía quedarse con el bicolor, si lo hacía así, Kai correría peligro y no era justo para él.

–Parece ausente –les explicó Boris a ambos chicos–. Aunque mira a Kai, no lo focaliza.

–Es normal supongo. Creo que será mejor que descanse –anunció Yuriy.

–Ya nos vamos –les hizo saber el bicolor.

Aunque Takao les vio mover los labios, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que había dicho y fijó su vista más en ellos, como si con ello pudiese sacar algo en claro. El bicolor quizás fue un poco atrevido al cogerle de la mano y despedirse con la otra de sus amigos, pero así Takao entendió de inmediato que ellos dos se iban ¿A dónde? No lo sabía, pero cuando vio tanto al joven de cabello gris platino como al pelirrojo despedirse de él con las manos, así que hizo lo mismo, aparte de un...

–Gra...cias –pronunció tan normal como pudo.

Kai sonrió y empezó a caminar, sin soltar esa mano. El joven de cabellos azules lo seguía, ni siquiera estaba pensando en que era guiado por alguien desconocido, sino que se dejaba guiar. Hasta ahora el más alto no le había dado un motivo personal por el cual tenía que alejarse de él. Si esos niños confiaban en él. ¿Por qué él iba a ser menos? Pero tenía una gran duda. ¿Qué debía de hacer? le hizo una promesa al bicolor porque estaba seguro de que el llevaría la razón y se marcharía de su vida, pero le había sucedido todo lo contrario y ahora Kai le exigiría cosas y querría saber quien lo perseguía y porqué. No podía contarle la verdad, eso era meterlo en la boca del lobo directamente. ¿Y ahora qué se suponía que debía de hacer con lo de la operación? Si se iba, corría el riesgo de que jamás se la hicieran y si se quedaba corría el riesgo de que "él" le encontrase y en el peor de los casos le matase.

Kai estaba algo sorprendido por su parte. El joven de cabellos azules estaba tan pensativo que ni siquiera se había soltado de ese agarre tan cómodo para él, porque así lo guiaría hasta el coche y del coche lo llevaría de vuelta a su apartamento. Era más difícil para él, el tener que controlarlo girando una y otra vez la cabeza para ver si le seguía o no, cuando Takao caminaba todo el tiempo tras él.

Abrió las puertas del coche con la llave y para dar crédito al joven de cabellos azules de que lo había hecho, abrió la puerta del asiento del copiloto y esperaba que se sentase, pero el moreno de piel tan sólo pareció haber salido de su ensueño. Lo único que hizo fue mirar a ambos lados y meterse en el coche, sí, pero en el asiento trasero y encima se tumbó. Igual que la otra vez, para ocultarse de alguien. Hablaría con él cuando llegasen al apartamento, tenía que contarle todo lo que había hablado con Yuriy y también intentaría averiguar quién le seguía y el porqué.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Ambos estaban ya en el apartamento, sentados frente a frente con ambas libretas sobre la mesa y con unos bolígrafos. Kai se había dado cuenta de que Takao esta vez dudó en coger la libreta, pero finalmente lo hizo. Seguro que sabía que tendría que contar cosas de su vida y eso no le gustaba.

Kai fue el primero en empezar a escribir. Takao no estaba seguro de que eso fuera una buena idea, pero tampoco quería mentirle, eso era algo que no le gustaba. Empezó a leer la pregunta y la verdad, era algo que no se esperaba.

–_¿Te gustaría aprender a hablar sordomudo? Eso te ayudaría a comunicarte con los demás._

Tardó un poco en contestar–_. Nunca lo había pensado –_respondió.

–_Tardarán un poco en poder darte el audífono, así mientras tanto podrían enseñarte a comunicarte con los demás._

–_Ya. ¿Cuánto costaría? No tengo dinero para pagarlo._

–_Es gratuito, pero tendrías que ir al centro en el que trabajo. Vendrían a darte clases todos los días._

–_No es buena idea –su rostro se tornó serio y Kai se dio cuenta._

–_¿Por qué no? No tengas miedo. Nadie puede hacerte daño allí, estarás seguro. Además, yo estaré ahí contigo._

–_Tú no sabes nada._

–_Es verdad que no sé de qué huyes, el porqué, ni de quién. Pero si sé que allí hay un montón de niños a los que vigilamos y cuidamos de gente que los sentencian a muerte, los que tienen problemas mentales, los que huyen de asesinos, matones... nadie sabe que ellos están ahí excepto los que trabajamos en ese centro. Ni siquiera aparecen en la lista de recepción, excepto los chicos huérfanos para ayudarlos a encontrar familia._

–_No quiero estar ingresado en un centro. _"Es dónde mirará primero". Pensaba.

–_Si quieres puedes seguir viviendo conmigo, no hay problema en eso._

–_No quiero causarte problemas._

–_No me los darás, pero si me gustaría saber al menos de quién debo defenderte._

Se tomó su tiempo para escribir. –_Dame tiempo, ¿vale? –_le pidió.

–_Está bien –_respondió.

–_Perdona, pero he de ir al servicio –_no esperó a nada y se puso de pie, tirando el bolígrafo sobre la mesa y dejando a Kai algo preocupado por la actitud del chico.

Se encerró en el servicio y se miró al espejo, apoyando sus manos sobre el lavabo. Ya tenía sus dudas. Él era un chico joven y solamente quería ser feliz cómo había soñado siempre. ¿Por qué su vida era un infierno? ¿Por qué tuvo que conocerle? Ya ni siquiera sabía si hacia bien en huir o no. Estaba muy confundido, cada vez que creía haber escapado de sus garras, resultaba no ser así. Sólo podía ver amargura en sus ojos y dolor en su cara. No quería volver a pasar otra vez por ese dolor, lo único que pedía que se olvidara de su existencia y le dejara vivir en paz. Pero claro, sus ojos habían sido testigos de algo horrible y ese hombre no creía en sus sinceras palabras de que jamás le contaría a nadie lo que vio. No podía pensar en regresar, no ahora. Debía de ser valiente y seguir adelante, esa paliza ya le había demostrado que sólo sentía posesión por él y no amor. No, definitivamente no volvería a sus brazos. Lucharía por su libertad mientras pudiera y si para ello debía marcharse de nuevo, lo haría.

Por otro lado estaba harto de tener que comunicarse con los demás escribiendo, quería aprender a hacerlo con las manos y gesticulando la boca. No sabía si le daría tiempo a aprender del todo, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer su mayor esfuerzo por conseguirlo, aunque no tuviera con quien hablarlo. Por ahora no le diría a Kai nada sobre él por si una vez más era traicionado y también para no ponerlo en peligro en el caso de no ser alguien malo.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Días después...

Un hombre vestido de traje y con un maletín en la mano estaba bajando las escaleras del avión. El vuelo se le había hecho de lo más pesado. Sólo tuvo que volver a Osaka por negocios, y eso le había paralizado un poco su búsqueda. Pero estaba seguro de que encontraría al joven de cabellos azules y lo traería de vuelta ya fuera por las buenas o por las malas.

Cada día comprobaba en su portátil si en los hospitales se encontraba alguien con ese nombre y apellido, pero por ahora todo había sido en vano. Lo cual quería decir que el moreno de piel no estaba solo y que alguien lo estaba protegiendo. El pensar en esa posibilidad no tan remota le hacía sentirse de muchas formas; enfadado, desconfiado, posesivo, celoso... si alguien lo estaba protegiendo y ocultando de él, lo iba a pagar caro.

En cuanto sus pies tocaron por fin la tierra firme, se hurgó con su mano libre en el bolsillo de la chaqueta sacando un anillo. Lo miró por unos segundos y lo besó.

–Si piensas que ya eres libre, te equivocas –sonrió–. Sólo es cuestión de paciencia. –se metió el anillo de nuevo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta–. No pararé hasta encontrarte, Takao –susurraba, siguiendo su camino hacia el hotel.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Unos días habían pasado, y ésta era la tercera clase de Takao. Se sentía un poco incómodo al ver que otros chicos iban más avanzados que él, pero lo que aprendía le gustaba y lo estudiaba cuando estaba en el apartamento de Kai. Daba unas cuatro horas diarias con el descanso de una hora entre medias, lo que hacía un total de cinco horas. El bicolor se encargaba de acompañarlo hasta dejarlo casi en la misma puerta y cuando las clases terminaban sólo tenía que esperar ahí a que el bicolor lo recogiese.

A los ojos de Takao, el blanquecino de piel estaba siendo muy paciente, ya que no le había preguntado nada acerca de su vida. Sólo se limitaba a hacer preguntas sobre sus gustos, pero no tocaba el tema principal. Estaba siendo amable, pero parecía algo cansado desde que él había comenzado las clases.

A los ojos de Kai, el joven de cabellos azules estaba siendo valiente, sabía que eso no debía de resultar fácil y que constantemente viviría con miedo a pesar de su compañía. Se había encargado de no preguntarle nada acerca de esa huída para que se relajase, aunque no podía evitar que se escondiera cuando caminaba desde el trayecto del centro hasta el coche, y del coche al apartamento. Aún tenía que darle tiempo, pero eso ahora no le importaba. Lo único que quería era protegerlo de todo aquel que le pudiese hacer daño de nuevo.

En este momento el joven de cabellos azules estaba saliendo de su clase y una vez más se quedó esperando a Kai en el pasillo, apoyando la espalda en la pared y mirando hacia la cristalera que tenía en frente. Había un pequeño patio con muchas flores alrededor, bancos y fuentes de agua. A veces veía a algunos chicos tumbarse en el césped o a los pequeños jugar a la pelota, pero no había estado ahí y tampoco quería que Kai lo buscase por todo ese centro que tenía toda la pinta de ser enorme. Por más que le gritase su nombre no le escucharía, así que prefería quedarse ahí quieto.

Estaba atento a los movimientos de las cosas y de alguna otra persona que cruzase por ahí.

"Es raro, Kai no suele tardar tanto en venir a recogerme", pensaba cuando vio al chico de sus pensamientos cruzar por el patio. "Ya viene" pensó alegre. Su corazón se iba acelerando poco a poco y su respiración comenzaba a ser cada vez más fuerte. Estaba nervioso, cada vez que se acercaba a Kai se ponía así. De tan sólo pensar que le podía preguntar algo que no debía, se desesperaba, pero por otro lado le gustaba mucho su compañía, aunque no pudiera hablar con el tanto cómo quisiera.

El más alto no tardó en llegar a su lado, pero algo lo desconcertó e hizo que se preocupase. Kai tenía una tirita un poco más arriba de la ceja derecha. ¿Qué le habría pasado? Deseaba preguntárselo, pero ahí no había ningún papel, y aunque se atreviese a preguntárselo no podría leer su contestación, así que cuanto antes llegase al apartamento de Kai, antes se quitaría ese gran peso del corazón. Con movimientos rápidos lo cogió de la mano y lo guió hasta la salida, cosa que al más alto le pilló de sorpresa. Takao no se dejaba coger de la mano y siempre iban separados, excepto el día que se enteró de los resultados médicos.

Algo le pasaba a Takao, estaba seguro por su reacción, así que puso más cuidado que nunca en mirar a su alrededor, quizás la persona que iba tras él se encontraba ahí, y si era así iba a protegerlo. De inmediato se vieron en la calle y frente a su coche, se subieron como siempre y se marcharon al apartamento.

Una vez allí subieron las escaleras y Kai abrió la puerta. Vio la desesperación del menor en sus ojos, así que cerró la puerta y fue décimas de segundo lo que el más bajo tardó en coger la libreta y en escribir. Pero para nada lo que había puesto era lo que se esperaba.

–_¿Qué te ha pasado en la frente? ¿Te han atacado?_

–Así que estás preocupado por mí –se contestó el mismo en voz alta. Le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

–¿En...¡ton!ces? –su mirada era de preocupación.

Kai le quitó un momento la libreta y el bolígrafo y empezó a escribir. El otro no veía la hora en que el más alto le enseñase que había escrito en la libreta.

–_Ha sido un accidente. Ha explotado una bombilla y un cristal me ha saltado en la frente, pero no es nada importante, estoy bien._

Takao inconscientemente llevó su mano hasta esa tirita. Apoyó con suavidad su dedo índice sobre la misma, dando pequeñas caricias sobre ella. Observó lo que los ojos de Kai le decían, podía ver en ellos cómo dolía. ¿Seguro que no le estaba mintiendo? Decidió retirar poco a poco la tirita, si lo veía con sus propios ojos se quedaría más tranquilo. Kai puso su mano sobre la del menor y de inmediato tapó lo poco que le había despegado el menor.

–Quie... ro ver –le pidió el menor.

No le podía negar nada a esos hermosos ojos que se lo pedían de forma suplicante. Dejó que esa mano siguiera con lo que quería hacer, hasta descubrir su herida. Takao apartó con su mano los cabellos traviesos que querían caer sobre la herida, pero aún tenía la mano de Kai sobre la suya, dándole calor.

Poco a poco el bicolor fue bajando la mano del menor por su propia mejilla inconscientemente, fijándose muy bien en esos ojos, pero no era el único que lo hacía, al parecer el menor también se fijaba en los ojos carmesíes.

Ninguno de los dos era conscientes de que sus manos aún seguían cogidas y que habían acabado a la altura de la cadera del mayor. Los ojos parecían llamarse unos a los otros, buscando cercanía por lo que ambos veían los ojos del contrario cada vez más de cerca. Pero el chocar de sus respiraciones hizo que se detuvieran a escasos centímetros de sus bocas. Únicamente permanecieron unos minutos así, ninguno de los dos se atrevían a moverse o eso parecía, hasta que Kai se alejó de él, soltándole la mano y dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

–Lo siento –comentó de forma torpe sabiendo que no iba a ser escuchado, pero de inmediato juntó sus manos en señal de que lo perdonase.

El menor ni siquiera se dio media vuelta para ver hacia donde iba Kai cuando le pasó de largo. Estaba confundido, por un momento se había olvidado de todo y por supuesto no era consciente de lo que iba a hacer hasta ese momento. Se echó manos a la cabeza. ¿Qué era mejor? ¿Qué debía de hacer? ¿Cómo debía de reaccionar ante eso? ¿Se dejaba llevar? ¿No lo hacía?

Por fin se atrevió a darse media vuelta, quizás Kai se encontraba en su misma situación, y no era el único, pero estaba totalmente solo. ¿Dónde habría ido el bicolor? Lo que estaba claro, es que por sus movimientos se arrepentía de lo ocurrido. Pero pensándolo con detenimiento, no había llegado a ocurrir nada, simplemente un acercamiento normal y corriente, ni siquiera un beso. Tenía que meditar y no lo haría de pie, así que se sentó en el sofá para seguir dándole vueltas a la cabeza.

El bicolor por su parte se encontraba en el cuarto de baño refrescándose la cara en el lavabo una y otra vez, hasta que se sintió más aliviado. A tientas agarró la toalla que colgaba al lado del lavabo y se la puso en la cara, dejándola ahí, sin moverse. Cuando lo creyó conveniente se apartó la toalla de la cara y se miró al espejo.

–¿Qué demonios iba a hacer? –parecía querer buscar la respuesta en su reflejo, pero eso sinceramente no sucedería nunca–. Sólo espero que no se haya enfadado, porque estaba empezando a progresar con él. ¿Qué demonios hago hablando solo? –cerró los ojos–. Esto va a ser difícil. ¿Cómo le puedo mirar ahora sin sentirme avergonzado por mi acto?–dejó la toalla de mala gana en su sitio y se señaló en el espejo–. Tú tienes la culpa por mirarle a los ojos –estaba tan nervioso por lo sucedido que ni se daba cuenta de lo absurdo que era eso. Salió hasta el comedor y agradeció el ver a Takao dándole la espalda, así aprovechó para ir a la cocina a preparar la cena.

Desde que Takao se recuperó no hacía más que ayudarle en todo lo que podía en lo referente a las tareas domésticas, lo hacía todo excepto salir a comprar. Cuando Kai llegaba del trabajo se encontraba con la mesa y comida puesta, suponía que Takao lo hacía por agradecerle la hospitalidad. Eso era de agradecer, porque la verdad, no tenía mucho tiempo libre para ordenar su casa. Pero no sólo agradecía eso, sino también la compañía del joven de cabeza azulada, daba igual que no se comunicase con nadie o que ni le mirase, se estaba acostumbrando demasiado a él y no quería que llegase el día de la despedida.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

La cena había sido "silenciosa". Ni siquiera las miradas se habían cruzado demasiado. Uno permanecía pensativo y el otro jugueteaba con la comida, así que una vez quitaron la mesa, se fueron uno a la cama y el otro al sofá. Intentarían no pensar más por ese día en lo que hubiese pasado o en lo que no.

Esa noche Takao no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama, no sólo por lo ocurrido ese día, sino por esas pesadillas que le acechaban cuando por fin se quedaba dormido. Ésta noche no se quedaría en la cama mirando hacia la nada o se sentaría en ella, ésta noche iría a por un vaso de leche. Su abuelo siempre le había contado que era lo mejor para conciliar el sueño, así que por una vez en la vida le haría caso. Se levantó de la cama poniendo los pies en el suelo para poder caminar hacia la puerta cerrada. La luz de la luna iluminaba casi toda la habitación, así que no sería difícil caminar sin la luz encendida, pero eso le permitió darse cuenta de antemano de una cosa. Por la rejilla de la puerta, en el suelo, podía verse luz. ¿Estaría el bicolor despierto a estas horas? Eso no lo creía. Pero aún así abrió la puerta, total, no iba a hacer nada malo, sino ir a por un vaso de leche. Giró el pomo de la puerta y con lentitud se pudo dejar paso a sí mismo para caminar por el comedor.

Efectivamente, la luz estaba encendida, pero ¿dónde estaba el bicolor? Se acercó un poco al sofá, guardándole bastante distancia. Era absurdo, no conseguía ver nada, así que casi de puntillas para hacer menos ruido caminó hasta el mismo sofá, rodeándolo. Ahí pudo apreciar cómo Kai estaba tumbado boca arriba, con unas hojas sobre el pecho y una mano puesta sobre las mismas. Su rostro estaba totalmente relajado y su cabeza ladeada hacia un lado. No había duda de que estaba profundamente dormido. Al parecer se había quedado dormido mientras leía esos folios, porque uno de ellos estaba vuelto del revés y en él podía ver...

"¿Dibujos de manos?", pensó. Dejó de mirar al folio y miró al que dormía. Ahora entendía un poco más el porqué el blanquecino de piel parecía más cansado de lo normal. Seguramente se desvelaba intentando aprender lo que él mismo daba en las clases. Pero eso no era algo justo para Kai, o al menos el chico de cabellos azules no lo veía así. No quería verle así de cansado todos los días y menos por su culpa. Así que mañana haría algo al respecto.

Le sonrió de forma tímida antes de caminar hasta la cocina y servirse el vaso de leche, el cual no le duró mucho. Después apagó la luz del comedor, caminó hasta su habitación y se tumbó en la cama. Lo único que esperaba que la leche en realidad le hiciese un buen efecto y pudiese descansar lo que quedase de noche.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Al día siguiente...

Una vez más Takao esperaba apoyado en la pared del pasillo del centro a Kai. Tenía unos folios en las manos y estaba mirándolos cuando se sintió observado por alguien. Decidió levantar la vista, a lo mejor era el bicolor que ya había llegado.

Efectivamente, se trataba del joven de ojos carmesí que estaba acercándose a él que con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que ya podían irse.

El más bajo le siguió como siempre, a distancia, aunque ya no desconfiaba en ese aspecto de Kai, sabía que lo llevaría de nuevo al apartamento. Mientras se ocultaba de la gente en el asiento trasero del coche pensaba en qué podía hacer.

Finalmente llegaron al apartamento. Takao no tardó en sentarse al lado de la mesa y en dejar los folios que llevaba consigo sobre ésta. Kai dejó las llaves del coche en su lugar y miró por unos segundos a Takao antes de pasar a la cocina.

El chico de cabellos azules mantuvo sus ojos en los papeles pero sus pensamientos estaban ocupados por el bicolor. Tuvo que esperar a que el bicolor saliera de la cocina, algo distraído eso si, al parecer algo estaba pensando. Sólo encontró una manera de sacarlo de esa ensoñación. Chocó sus palmas con fuerzas, dando una palmada la cual consiguió hacer despertar a Kai de su sonambulismo y lo más importante, consiguió que le mirase.

El moreno de piel le indicó con la mano que se sentase frente a él en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, cosa que hizo sin rechistar, pero que no comprendía muy bien. El chico de cabellos azules tan sólo le dio los folios que tenía en la mano.

–¿Me a...yudas a es...tudi...arlos? –le sonrió y juntó ambas manos en forma de suplica–. Por fa...vor.

Kai lo miró por unos segundos. Si Takao quería que le ayudara a estudiar no había ningún problema, así repasarían juntos y se fijaría en sus movimientos de manos. Porque después de todo él no asistía a clase como el menor y no sabía cuáles eran las posiciones correctas de las manos, y si lo hacía bien o mal.

Su respuesta afirmando con la cabeza fue casi inmediata, acompañada de una sonrisa que intentaba ocultar en vano.

El menor se sentía más tranquilo, ya que pensaba que el bicolor no estaría del todo de acuerdo en su petición y que por ello le daría una respuesta negativa. Pero estaba contento ahora que Kai le había dicho que si. Había hecho la parte más fácil, pero ahora faltaba lo demás. Para poder estudiar de los mismos folios que él, el joven de ojos carmesí tendría que sentarse a su lado y no le hubiese importado hacerlo antes, pero... todavía seguía pensando en sus sentimientos y en los de Kai. Después de todo, si se acercaron era porque querían besarse, ¿verdad? Pero antes de que algo ocurriera el bicolor guardó la distancia con él. ¿Por qué? Después de todo quizás estaba confuso o no lo deseaba.

Pero todo eso tenía que olvidarlo tan pronto como fuese posible. Tenía que centrarse en estudiar y en salir adelante, después de todo, nada cambiaba el hecho de que estaba ahí porque eligió no meterse en el centro al enterarse de que era posible recuperar su audición.

Kai sólo lo observaba. El menor miraba a la mesa como si encontrase algo interesante en ella. Le veía demasiado pensativo, quizás se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle pedido estudiar juntos, pero cuando estaba pensando en esta posibilidad el chico de cabellos azules le miró y le indicó con una palmada sobre la silla de al lado que tomara asiento en ella.

Lo había pensado un poco mejor, después de todo, si iban a estudiar. Iban a estudiar, nada más, iban a centrarse en lo que les interesaban, tampoco podía consentir que Kai se pasase las noches en vela por estudiar a solas, cuando podían repasar juntos.

Al ver cómo el bicolor se había puesto hace un rato de pie y se había sentado a su lado, puso la primera hoja del folio para comenzar a leer ambos con tranquilidad.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Así fueron pasando los minutos, las horas, los días, las semanas, los meses...

Ambos se sentían muy bien con el otro y algunas cosas habían cambiado en ese tiempo. Ambos podían comunicarse un poco con las manos, se habían detenido a conocer sin querer un poco más del otro. Porque así era como ellos practicaban. Se hacían preguntas no comprometedoras el uno al otro. Como por ejemplo preguntar el color favorito, comida favorita... pero jamás Kai había caído en la pregunta prohibida, y no es que no le interesase, pero es que ahora se había ganado a un amigo un tanto especial para él y eso era lo que le importaba. No haría nada que a Takao le molestase y le hiciera cambiar de opinión sobre su estancia en ese apartamento. Esperaría pacientemente a que Takao fuera el que le contase toda la verdad porque era lo que deseaba, no por una obligación.

Además, no sólo estaba esa conexión entre ellos sino que desde hace una semana Takao se había sentido tan protegido y a gusto al lado del mayor que en el coche ya se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto. Esa era una muy buena noticia, después de todo se sentían en las nubes, tanto que incluso Takao no había vuelto a tener esas pesadillas para recordarle que debía de estar escondido. Y luego estaba la noticia que había recibido ayer, en tres días recibiría el audífono del oído y podría ver si era cierto que con ese artefacto volvería a escuchar. Eso se había convertido en su prioridad desde hacía tiempo.

Mientras en un sitio casi todo era felicidad en otro todo estaba siendo amargura, desesperación, crueldad...

Una silla era arrojada con fuerza en el suelo una y otra vez.

–¿¡Dónde te has metido!? ¡Maldita sea! –gritaba eufórico– ¿¡Dónde estás!? –dejó la silla en el suelo y a continuación le dio un trago a un vaso de whisky con hielo que había sobre una mesita redonda color negro. Se limpió los restos del líquido de sus labios con la manga de la camisa– ¡Mierda! –se quejó dándole una patada al cojín que había tirado al suelo. Dejó el vaso de un golpe sobre la mesita y se sentó en el sofá blanco de mala gana, echándose manos a la cabeza de color naranja, como si quisiera arrancarse el cabello–. Juro que como estés con otro lo mato– susurraba aunque no por eso estaba más tranquilo.

Estaba nervioso, lo único que le relajaba un poco era la bebida. Era un hombre muy ocupado y jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que en el estado de Takao éste se atrevería a escapar de sus brazos. Gritaba de cólera, lloraba de rabia, estaba celoso de tan sólo pensar en las posibilidades que le ponían enfermo. Su búsqueda no estaba dando resultado. Se había hecho pasar por vendedor de libros cuando podía por toda la cuidad, por cada casa, por cada apartamento, pero aún así le quedaba una zona por mirar. La parte sur de la cuidad, esa era su única salida. Eso, si Takao no se había ido ya de la ciudad. Pero lo dudaba. Cada pasaje, billete o acción bancaria estaba a su nombre en el banco, tenía que firmar para que a Takao le dieran por válido cualquier dinero. Así que si el chico de cabellos azules sacaba algo del banco o hacía uso de las tarjetas de créditos, lo pillaría y lo tendría de vuelta, con él. Por eso otras veces no le había sido difícil saber dónde se encontraba. Pero ahora estaba la posibilidad de que alguien lo hubiese llevado en coche a otra ciudad gratuitamente porque le pillaba de paso.

Pero él confiaba en que con su falta de audición, y esa paliza, todo fuera a su favor. Eso es. Tenía que ser positivo. Mañana por la mañana cogería otro avión para seguir con la búsqueda y farsa de vendedor. Sabía que no había sido del todo sincero con el chico de cabellos azules, y que en algunas cosas le falló y no debió de hacer. Se comportó algo fuera de lo normal, pero Takao le perdonaría, siempre lo había hecho y ésta no iba a ser la excepción. En cuanto lo tuviera de vuelta, le demostraría cuanto lo había echado de menos, haciéndole suyo cuantas veces hiciera falta para demostrarle que le amaba, fuera por las buenas o por las malas.

Sus ojos verdes miraban la escena de su alrededor, todo hecho añicos. El salón hecho un desastre, pero solamente así consiguió descargar un poco su rabia e impotencia.

Los ojos le dolían, se nublaban y se le anudaba la garganta– ¿Por qué no puedo encontrarte? –se escuchaba así mismo decir. Se soltó el cabello recuperando ahora una sensación de dolor de las raíces por esos tirones que se había dado hasta hace unos segundos y de los cuales no era consciente hasta ahora que estaba más calmado–. Te ofreceré una vida mejor, cambiaremos de casa si tu lo deseas, pero vuelve a mi lado. –Se abrazó a sí mismo desamparado y mirando algunas fotos que había tirado al suelo en las que aparecían ambos. Los cristales rotos de los pequeños cuadros le impedían ver con claridad el dulce rostro del menor.

Dando un corto sollozo y sintiendo cómo unas lágrimas ardientes salían de sus ojos verdes, se levantó del sofá con algo de pesadez para caminar y agacharse a la altura de esa foto. Apartó con poco cuidado los cristales que estorbaban, por lo que se cortó en el dedo índice de la mano izquierda, pero aunque fue así no le importó. Ese pequeño dolor no era nada comparado con el que sentía en estos momentos. Sólo se concentró en coger la foto y en mirarla una y otra vez. Cada detalle del rostro del menor, de su sonrisa, de sus ojos, de sus manos, cuerpo... no podía permitir por más tiempo que alguien con una perfección tan grande similar a la de un ángel no le perteneciera a él.

Se acercó la foto al pecho y no estaba dispuesto a soltarla hasta que no se sintiese satisfecho. Se entretenía en sorber el moquillo una y otra vez. Todo estaba en completo silencio. Estaba tan metido en su mundo que ni siquiera escuchaba el ruido de los coches circulando en las calles. Sólo una vibración proveniente de su bolsillo le hizo volver a la realidad. Miró hacia su bolsillo con tranquilidad y sólo entonces fue cuando empezó a escuchar la melodía de su teléfono móvil.

Con desgano lo sacó del bolsillo y miró con poca gana de quien se trataba. No estaba de ánimo para hablar con el que estaba al otro lado que se trataba ni más ni menos que de un compañero de trabajo y amigo suyo. Parecía insistente en las llamadas, ya que no colgaba, así que pulso el botón para contestar.

–Dime –contestó de forma seca y seria sin dejar de soltar esa foto mirando hacia el frente con la mirada perdida.

–¿Estás bien? Se te escucha un poco preocupado.

–No es nada –le contestó restándole importancia–. Estoy un poco cansado, anoche no pude dormir bien –no le apetecía hablar con su amigo ahora.

–Ese caso te ha absorbido mucho, te lo advertimos.

–Sí, ya lo sé. ¿Qué es lo que querías? –fue al grano.

–Se trata de un nuevo caso que...

–No me interesa –contestó con firmeza y seguridad.

–Pero si aún no te he contado el... –fue interrumpido de nuevo.

–No importa –le volvió a cortar–. Mañana iré de viaje.

–Puedes posponerlo y dejarlo para más adelante.

–No –miró con enfado la pared de enfrente–. Este viaje lo tengo que hacer. –Cerró los ojos para pensar con rapidez en algo–. Se lo llevo prometiendo a Takao desde hace meses y no es justo para él seguir aplazándolo más, lo entiendes. ¿Verdad?

–Pero Takao lo entenderá, él está acostumbrado.

–¡No! ¿¡Me oyes!? –no necesitaba que su amigo le dijera lo que debía de hacer o no.

–Bueno, no hace falta que te pongas así.

–Yo...–despegó la foto de su pecho y la miró–. No me cuestiones. Yo sé lo que es mejor para Takao. Además, ya hemos hecho las maletas y está ansioso por ir a esa ciudad.

–Claro, seguro que en las demás ocasiones que has estado por negocios no ha podido acompañarte.

–Es por eso que... quiero pasar un buen tiempo allí. Tres semanas. Necesito relajarme y disfrutar más de su compañía –aunque su voz era totalmente normal, su mirada estaba llena de rencor y de molestia porque él sólo quería que su amigo colgase el maldito teléfono y lo dejara pensar en paz.

–Pero eso es demasiado tiem...–fue interrumpido por el otro.

–Tengo que colgar, tengo que hacer unas compras antes de irme y ya casi van a cerrar las tiendas.

–Está bien, disfrutad de ese viaje.

–Gracias, adiós –colgó y apagó el teléfono antes de que su amigo le pudiese seguir la conversación o tan siquiera la despedida. –Maldito pesado –se quejó mirando la foto–. Aunque si no hubiese sido por él, te hubieses marchado antes de mi lado. He de estarle agradecido –le dio un beso a la foto–. Yo te protegeré de cualquier imbécil que quiera hacerte daño.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

El chico de cabellos azules se encontraba sentado en uno de los bancos del patio del centro, esperando a Kai lo recogiese. Desde hacía un tiempo lo iban haciendo así, por lo menos Takao podría entretenerse viendo a algunos críos jugar o ver pasar gente de un lado a otro para llegar a las distintas áreas de ese bloque. Sus manos estaban apoyadas en sus mejillas y sus codos en sus piernas. La verdad es que ese centro tenía un área de descanso muy relajante y bonito. Era como un trozo de parque con sus árboles, fuente, flores, césped... él se fijaba en las flores desde la sombra que le proporcionaba el árbol. Cuando unos pies se cruzaron ante su imagen, pensó que se trataba de Kai, pero al mirar hacia arriba borró su sonrisa cuando comprobó que no era así. Sólo era uno de los tantos chicos que estaban allí, así que siguió como entretenimiento al chico para ver cómo entraba en el edificio. Suspiró un poco y se quedó mirando la puerta. Él sería paciente, pero deseaba verlo. Llevaba meses así, con tan siquiera tenerlo cerca se sentía bien, aliviado, alegre, con ganas de salir adelante.

La verdad es que debía ser cosa del destino el que hubiese acabado en el apartamento de un chico así, que lo ayudaba desinteresadamente y que no le cobraba alquiler por estar allí.

Sus ojos se fijaron en demasía al ver cómo la puerta de antes era abierta con lentitud, quizás se trataba de él. Cuando en ese momento le tocaron el hombro se sobresaltó un poco y no tardó en ver con una mano en el pecho por el susto que se trataba del bicolor, quien empezó a moverle las manos y la boca.

–¿Te has asustado? No era mi intención.

–No pasa nada, es que pensaba que aparecerías como todos los días por esa puerta.

Tomó asiento a su lado–. Es que Yuriy me ha llamado y ha dicho que me esperase un poco. He estado hablando con él y hemos quedado en que me traería un papel que necesito.

–Comprendo.

–¿Cómo te ha ido la clase? ¿Bien?

–Muy bien. Hoy hemos estado hablando entre nosotros por parejas para practicar un poco.

–Eso está muy bien –le sonrió.

–Sí, aunque no sabíamos muy bien de qué hablar y el profesor tuvo que escoger un tema.

–¿De verdad? ¿Qué tema?

–La contaminación.

–¿La contaminación? Bueno, al menos os habrá servido para algo.

Le sonrió–. Al menos hemos roto el hielo –señaló con el dedo índice los árboles y las flores– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan aquí?

–Es bonito, ¿verdad? Con una excavadora destrozaron medio parque para trasladarlo hasta aquí. –Dicho esto el chico de cabellos azules se quedó mirándole sorprendido. El bicolor se rió ante su propio chiste–. Era una broma –ahora pudo ver cómo Takao se echó manos a la cabeza y también empezaba a reír–. En realidad cuando yo entre aquí, ya estaban. Aunque los árboles han crecido mucho desde entonces. Y las flores, no tienen tanto tiempo que las sembraron los críos.

–¿Esto lo sembraron ellos?

–Sí, para los más pequeños era como un juego. Se llenaron de tierra hasta los ojos. Parecía que les hubiese caído un saco de harina encima pero de color marrón –reía a carcajadas–. Estaban muy graciosos –seguía explicando con el lenguaje sordomudo apenas se recuperaba de reír, y disfrutando de ver reír al menor.

Yuriy los veía "hablar" desde el pasillo del edificio por el gran ventanal. Ambos estaban entretenidos a la vez que reían, parecían llevarse muy bien entre ellos, cosa que al principio no se esperaba. Para él Kai y Takao parecían ser una pareja más que amigos. En su opinión no sabía mucho de Takao y no podía opinar, pero de su amigo Hiwatari sí. Le conocía muy bien desde hace años y sabía cuando una persona le interesaba de sobremanera y cuando no y lo que su amigo parecía sentir hacia el chico de cabellos azules daba indicios de ser algo más fuerte que una simple amistad.

Abrió la puerta de entrada y salió al exterior para darle ese papel que él había prometido dar en cuento lo tuviera en su mano, así ambos chicos podrían irse de allí. Cuando escuchó la risa de ambos jóvenes no pudo evitar reír, la verdad es que les veía muy felices.

–¿Te apetece comer esta noche comida china? –le preguntó el bicolor al chico de cabellos azules.

–Pues hace mucho tiempo que no la pruebo, me encantaría –le respondió con una sonrisa alegre.

–Hola, Casanova –saludó el pelirrojo, viendo cómo Kai se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, ya que le daba la espalda.

–¿Ya lo tienes? –le preguntó poniéndose de pie. Tenía la idea de acercarse a su amigo, pero su amigo fue quien caminó hasta él dándole el papel en la mano. Miró al menor quien lo miraba con curiosidad.

–Hola, Takao –le saludó con la mano. El menor le correspondió el saludo de la misma manera.

–Gracias, Yuriy –le agradeció dándole un vistazo al papel y quedando a la izquierda del chico de cabeza azulada.

–Tengo un poco de curiosidad respecto a algo.

–¿Hm?

–¿Te le has declarado ya? –miró al chico de cabeza azulada con una sonrisa que fue correspondida. –¿Lo has hecho Kai? –lo miró ahora a él, quien estaba un poco perplejo por la pregunta de su amigo.

–¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

–Ya te lo he dicho, curiosidad –respondió sin más. –Desde lejos parecéis una pareja, ¿lo sabías? Se me ocurre que quizás ya es hora de...

–No –le apuntó con el dedo índice.

–¿Qué tiene de malo decirle tus sentimientos a Takao?

–Todo.

–Aún no le has dicho que...

–No, no se lo he dicho. Quizás es homofóbico y se va de mi lado. Ni hablar, prefiero estar como hasta ahora. Y no saquemos esta conversación cuando él esté delante ¿quieres? –dijo un poco avergonzado.

–Kai, te recuerdo que no te puede oír, todavía –miró a Takao y éste miraba hacia la puerta que estaba detrás de Yuriy–. Además, ni nos hace caso.

–Mhp –se quejó mirando un segundo a Takao para comprobar que era cierto que ni le miraba, para regresar su vista a Yuriy–, no deberías de conocerme tan bien acerca de mis sentimientos.

–Es algo que pude apreciar en ti desde que lo trajiste por primera vez a mí para que le curara esos golpes. ¿Es desde entonces que te gusta?

–Yo... no lo sé. Gracias por todo –miró a Takao quien se miraba las uñas como si tuviera algo importante en ellas. Dejó caer su mano sobre la del chico de cabeza azulada con cuidado sólo para llamarle la atención, la cual consiguió para decirle con las manos...

–¿Nos vamos?

–Vale –miró a Yuriy. –Adiós, Yuriy.

–¿Me ha dicho? –le preguntó al bicolor ya que no se había enterado de nada con esos movimientos de manos.

–Adiós, Yuriy –le contestó su amigo Hiwatari.

–Ah –le despidió con la mano diciendo adiós.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Kai conducía con tranquilidad, de vuelta a casa. Takao no podía dejar de mirarle, aunque con discreción, tampoco quería que Kai se diera cuenta de que todo el trayecto ni le hacía caso a la carretera, sólo a él y a sus movimientos al conducir.

Tenía un brazo cruzado por debajo del pecho y con esa mano sostenía el codo del otro brazo mientras recargaba la barbilla en esa mano. Estaba pensativo, no sabía desde hace tiempo cómo actuar con él, si haría bien en dar un paso adelante o seguir como estaba. Aún no le era remota la idea de que quizás ese hombre todavía lo estuviese buscando. Sabía que cuando se proponía algo era difícil hacerle cambiar de opinión, pero confiaba en su suerte hasta ahora. Se merecía ser feliz, ¿verdad? Pues eso haría todo este tiempo.

Sería feliz como hasta ahora lo estaba siendo, y todo gracias al bicolor. Se había ganado su confianza a pesar del distanciamiento y terquedad que impuso el mismo para alejarlo de su lado. Pero no sabía ni cómo quitó esa barrera y dejó que Kai la cruzase y ahora estaba un poco confundido. ¿Quién le aseguraba que detrás de ese chico lleno de paz y serenidad no se escondía una tormenta? Él ya estaba más que harto de eso y sentía que no se lo merecía. Pero por otro lado se estaría prohibiendo algunas cosas, la cual necesitaba a gritos.

Tanta confianza había puesto en Kai que incluso le daba miedo de que no fuera todo realidad y sólo falsedad. Incluso sin darse cuenta se había sentado en el mismo asiento del coche que ahora ocupaba sólo para no dejar de verlo. Cuando lo hacía, se olvidaba por momentos de la cruda realidad y así quería que fuese todo. ¡Maldita sea!, ¿por qué no lo conoció antes? Eso era lo que se preguntaba desde hace meses, una y otra vez.

El menor abandonó la vista de Kai por unos segundos para ver que ya estaban cerca del apartamento, simplemente cruzarían la calle y el mayor aparcaría el coche en el lugar de siempre.

Un semáforo en rojo le obligó a frenar y con ello aprovecharía la ocasión para preguntarle algo al moreno de piel que parecía distraído mirando hacia los coches que circulaban en frente. Le miró y le tocó el hombro con suavidad para que el joven de cabellos azules le mirase, cosa que consiguió.

–¿Querías algo? –le preguntó.

–¿Eh?

–Es que he tenido la sensación de que me mirabas.

"Vaya, se ha dado cuenta", pensó Takao. "¿Y ahora que le digo?"–. No, bueno sí... quería decirte que me gusta mucho el tofu y los fideos, ¿me lo podrías pedir cuando lleguemos? Por favor.

–Claro –enarcó una ceja y sonrió para mirar al semáforo por si se ponía en verde. Volvió a mirar por unos segundos a Takao el cual estaba algo ¿sonrojado? Quizás eran ideas suyas, pero era lo que parecía. Un coche hizo sonar el claxon, así que miró con rapidez el semáforo que ya estaba en verde.

"Qué vergüenza, ¿tanto se notaba que no paraba de mirarle? Y yo que pensaba que estaba siendo discreto", se recriminaba mientras cruzaban la calle y Kai preparaba el coche para aparcarlo.

Bajaron del coche y subieron al apartamento. El bicolor fue el segundo en entrar para cerrar la puerta. Takao se cruzó de brazos al entrar y detuvo sus pasos para ver cómo el bicolor cerraba la puerta.

Kai dejó las llaves en su sitio en cuanto cerró la puerta. Se dio cuenta de que el menor lo miraba como siempre, pero había algo distinto en él y no sabía lo que era.

–¿Pasa algo? –le preguntó.

Parecía sorprendido por esa pregunta–. No, nada. Voy a utilizar el cuarto de baño, quisiera ducharme.

–Está bien, después entraré yo.

–Si quieres ser tú el primero a mi me da igual.

–No, primero tengo que hacer un par de cosas. Papeleos, ya sabes.

Takao asintió con la cabeza–. Vale –respondió, pero no se movió del sitio.

Kai lo miraba sin entender muy bien el porqué no le quitaba la vista de encima y le sonreía, parecía como hipnotizado. Caminó hacia él con lentitud, quedando lo bastante cerca como para poner la mano frente a él y moverla de izquierda a derecha frente a sus ojos.

Takao despertó de su encantamiento y vio lo que le estaba haciendo el más alto, de alguna manera le estaba diciendo "despierta". Por la sonrisa de Kai no detectó que eso fuera con mala intención sino más bien un "despierta. ¿Qué te pasa?".

Takao le paró la mano y sonrió con torpeza, señaló con el dedo pulgar de su mano libre hacia atrás, indicando que ya se iba. Soltó la mano de Hiwatari y con una mano en la frente por el bochorno y mordiéndose el labio inferior caminó hacia la habitación.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

En la noche, los dos estaban uno frente al otro cenando con tranquilidad. Aunque los dos deseasen hablar con el otro mientras comían, les sería imposible porque las manos las tenían ocupadas, pero si sabían leer la mirada del otro. Eso era algo que habían aprendido. Ambos ojos mostraban preocupación, quizás por los mismos motivos o por distintos, pero eso lo notaba el contrario y lo único que querían era darle consuelo al otro e intentar ayudarlo de alguna manera. Kai fue el primero en soltar los palillos de las manos, no podía soportar más tiempo la espera.

–¿Te pasa algo? –le preguntó viendo cómo Takao le contestaba un "no" con la cabeza.

Soltó los palillos de las manos– ¿Y a ti? –le preguntó, viendo cómo obtenía la misma respuesta negativa.

Ambos estaban seguros de que algo le pasaba al otro y que estaban mintiendo, pero ¿Por qué? Sus razones tendrían, pero ambos eran amigos. ¿No? Ambos se habían ganado con el tiempo la confianza del otro. A ninguno les gustaban las mentiras pero tampoco ser unos cotillas.

Aún así, Kai ya iba a dar por terminada su cena. Se limpió la boca con la servilleta y recogió los platos, poniéndolos uno sobre los otros. Takao estaba terminando de beber el caldo de los fideos de su bol. Cuando bebió todo el contenido del bol, lo dejó sobre la mesa y se limpió los labios con una servilleta. Se levantó de la silla y empezó a recoger también los platos. Kai no estaba ahí, al parecer había entrado a la cocina en el momento que él que empezó a beber ese caldo. Cogió los platos amontonados en las manos y caminó con ellos hasta la cocina, dónde encontró a Kai fregando los suyos un poco pensativo, cuando normalmente ambos quitaban la mesa y fregaban los platos juntos. Dejó los platos en el fregadero fijándose en que el bicolor seguía en su tarea. Bueno, si hoy no le ayudaba a eso, limpiaría la mesa. Con un paño en la mano caminó hasta el comedor y limpió con tranquilidad y esmero la mesa para luego regresar a la cocina, dónde Kai ya acababa de terminar de fregar y se estaba secando las manos. Takao dejó el paño en su sitio y no se esperaba que el bicolor le cogiese de la mano. Enarcó una ceja en señal de novedad y más al ver hasta donde era guiado, el sofá.

Los dos se acomodaron de lado para estar uno frente al otro, pero el primero en empezar fue Kai.

–La comida ha estado deliciosa. ¿Verdad?

–Sí, jamás había probado un tofu tan bueno.

Un silencio incómodo se estaba formando, no sabía si tendría el valor suficiente para llegar a preguntar lo que quería.

–¿La clase de hoy ha ido bien?

–Sí.

–Pareces preocupado por algo, ¿estás seguro de que nada te sucede?

–No es nada grave. ¿Y a ti? –se le adelantó antes de que siguiera preguntando.

–¿A mí? Nada. ¿Por qué?

–Te veo preocupado. Te veo así desde que has hablado hoy con Yuriy en el patio.

–¿Tú crees? Bueno. Es posible –tardó un poco en seguir–. Tengo que hacerte una pregunta.

–Dime.

–Tú estás aquí bien, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, te encuentras a gusto y no te irías de este apartamento, ¿verdad? –estaba un poco nervioso por la contestación del menor, pero sólo le quedaba esperar.

–Pues claro que no. ¿A qué viene eso ahora?

–A nada.

–Es por lo que has hablado con Yuriy, ¿verdad? Tranquilo, no soy homofóbico.

Kai se quedó como una piedra y no sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Cómo era posible que Takao se hubiese enterado de eso? Y lo que era más importante. ¿Se habría enterado de todo? Poco a poco sus mejillas se fueron tiñendo de color cereza.

–¿Tú, te has? ¿Pero cómo? –ni sabía que iba a preguntar primero, estaba hecho un lío y le era difícil el expresarse con las manos.

–No es que yo quisiera hacerlo, pero os leí los labios a los dos.

–Pero si no estabas mirando –se puso una mano en la cabeza sin dejar de mirar al joven de cabellos azules, estaba perdido.

–No creas, me hice el disimulado –reconoció.

Se quitó la mano de la cabeza para poder continuar– ¿Hasta dónde has leído nuestros labios?

–Me temo que todo.

Al leer esos movimientos, Kai se echó ambas manos a la cabeza que ya estaba cabizbaja de la vergüenza–. Genial –se dijo en voz alta–. Ahora se va de aquí seguro.

Takao lo miró unos instantes, quizás había sido demasiado sincero. Y no estaba nada bien leer los labios de los demás, pero es que si no se sentía desplazado y por eso lo hizo. ¿Ahora qué debía de hacer? ¿Le contestaba con el corazón? ¿O con la cabeza? Le puso una mano sobre la cabeza y el bicolor tan sólo le miró. El menor le sonrió comprensivo antes de empezar.

–Sé lo difícil que debe de ser esto para ti e incómodo. Yo lo viví hace tiempo, sé lo que es estar enamorado de alguien y no saber si eres correspondido o no, sentir cómo te estalla el corazón al estar cerca de la persona por la que sientes atracción. Pasarlo mal cuando le ves cerca de otro. Son momentos amargos, pero también dulces si el sentimiento es mutuo –se sentó un poco más cerca de él– Kai, yo… –se fijó en sus ojos llenos de dolor, eso le partía el alma. Por Dios ese sentimiento era correspondido, pero había tantas cosas en contra que superar que no sabía si haría bien o no en sentir sus impulsos.

De nuevo ese hipnotismo los inundaba a los dos. Esos ojos parecían llamarse uno al otro, esos labios parecían gritarle la palabra "bésame" uno al otro, pero los ojos eran los que se comprendían mutuamente. A sólo unos centímetros de la boca del otro estaba la respuesta decisiva. Uno de los dos debía de armarse de valor si deseaban continuar. ¿Pero el otro lo deseaba también? ¿O sólo estaría obligando al otro a hacer algo que no quisiera? Uno de ellos tenía la respuesta clara en el aspecto de que era correspondido, pero el otro lo dudaba. ¿Quién de los dos se atrevería a dar el primer paso? Pronto llegó la respuesta que no se hizo de esperar por más tiempo. La cercanía de ambos se cortó sintiendo los cálidos labios del otro y una sensación nerviosa en el cuerpo pero placentera en los labios. Los ojos permanecían cerrados para saborear ese dulce momento, olvidándose de todo y de todos.

¿Continuará?

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Hola a todos, en primer lugar quiero pedir disculpas por los lectores que hayan estado esperando esta actualización desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Todos sabéis que no tardo más de quince días en actualizar, pero ésta vez no me ha sido posible por diversos motivos. Seguro que muchos de vosotros pensasteis que no iba a continuar esta historia al no ver esta actualización. Sólo espero que quien haya leído este capi no le haya decepcionado después de tanto esperar y que haya disfrutado leyéndolo. Si es que aún alguien sigue esta historia, jajaja.

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Wuonero:** Hola Wuonero, espero que estés bien y que no te hayas aburrido de tanto leer este capi si es que aún sigues el fic que tan abandonado a estado en este tiempo. Dime, ¿qué crees que sucederá ahora que se han besado? ¿Seguirán adelante? ¿Habrán cometido un error? Dame tu opinión.

**Bfly**–**Ronaldita:** Hola, bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capi tanto como el anterior, aunque ha sido muy largo y quizás ha aburrido bastante, pero bueno, algunos datos se han dado y ha pasado mucho tiempo, ahora sólo falta saber que pasará a partir de ese beso.

**Takaita Hiwatari:** Hola hermanita, ya estoy aquí con este capi, ¿ya era hora no? Bueno tú sabes lo ocupada que he estado con el trabajo y todo lo demás, más que nada porque lo compartimos todo. Bueno hermana, ya me dirás si la espera a merecido la pena o no. Yo creo que no, jajaja. En fin, ya me conoces. Bueno hermana, dime si te desesperó leer un capi tan largo como este, creo que he batido mi record.

**Phoenix Fire:** Hola, gracias por tu review y perdón por la espera de tanto tiempo. ¿En serio que repasas la lista de personajes y no se te ocurre nadie con esos ojos? Pues la siguiente pista con respecto a nuestro hombre misterioso ya la he dado, ya si sabrás quien es, ¿no?

**Mie**–**Roll:** Hola, ¿qué hay? No sé si tu review es así de corto o continuaba y se cortó, en cualquier caso, sí, Kai se está tomando muchas atenciones con él pero más adelante se descubrirá el porqué. No únicamente por su amor hacia Takao, hay otra razón, que solamente averiguarás si lo lees.

**Elizabeth:** Pues la verdad es que es una muy buena noticia para el joven del cabello azul, ¿verdad? Al pobre no le ha ido muy bien y tiene sus razones que contara más adelante, aunque seguro que algo os imagináis ya.

Eso es todo por ahora, cuidaos mucho, xao.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Shounen –ai y Lemon

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

–_Escritos._

**UN GRITO EN EL SILENCIO**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Kai parecía flotar en las nubes. Sabía que estaba mal, pero aprovecharía ese beso hasta quedar sin aliento, aunque le sorprendía el hecho de que el joven de cabellos azules era el que había cerrado la cercanía entre ellos. ¿O fue él? Ya estaba totalmente confundido. Takao le podría llamar descarado por saborear no solamente sus labios, también su lengua. Pero es que lo amaba y quería dárselo a demostrar aunque significase que Takao se tuviera que marchar de ahí. Aunque no sabía muy bien el porqué, sentía que Takao también le correspondía incluso jugando con la lengua, pero seguro que era por no dejarlo en ridículo o separarlo de su lado de golpe. Aunque lo intentaba, ya el aire le iba faltando y el respirar por la nariz no le era suficiente por ahora. No le había ni siquiera acariciado en la mejilla o abrazado, así el rechazo sería menos doloroso para él. Sintiéndolo mucho fue el primero en separarse, ahora sí, arrepentido por su acto.

–Lo siento –vocalizó el mayor sin necesidad de usar las manos y recuperando el aire que podía.

Takao se separó de él mirándole sonrojado, no pensaba que Kai supiese besar tan bien y aún podía sentir en sus labios el sabor de los otros. Se tapó los labios con una mano y siguió mirándole–. Por favor, perdóname. No era mi intención hacerte daño de esta manera –le explicaba ahora sí, usando las manos.

El joven de cabellos azules utilizó entonces las suyas para seguir la conversación–. No pasa nada, no es tu culpa. Si te soy sincero, besas muy bien. Además, ahora sé que soy correspondido.

Aunque por un momento intentó asimilar lo que había leído, no pudo evitar preguntar– ¿Te gusto?

–Creo que es algo más que eso, pero aunque te amase, lo nuestro no podría funcionar.

–¿Por qué piensas eso?

–Porque lo intuyo.

–¿Y si te equivocas?

–Kai, no quiero ponerte en peligro. A ti no. No me perdonaría eso nunca. ¿Lo entiendes? –en su cara podía verse reflejada la preocupación.

–Takao yo te protegeré de quien quiera que sea que intente hacerte daño. Eres muy importante para mí.

–Hay cosas que no sabes de mi todavía y eso rompería todo el afecto que me tengas.

–No es afecto, es amor y eso nunca sucederá. Tú tienes tus secretos y yo los míos. Nos apoyaremos los dos y nos protegeremos uno al otro.

El menor agachó la cabeza, sentía algo muy fuerte por Kai, pero no quería que su vida corriese peligro. Sintió los dedos del otro sobre su barbilla y cómo empujaban hacia arriba con cuidado de no hacerle daño. Sólo para que le mirase a los ojos. Te quiero, pudo leer de su boca.

–Abra...za...me fuer...te –le pidió antes de poner su cabeza en el pecho del otro, abrazándole, sintiendo en su mejilla un pequeño golpeteo, seguro que era el bombeo del corazón.

Kai estaba totalmente sonrojado. Su corazón iba a mil por hora, más que cuando lo besó. Pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse bien y también necesitaba darle ánimos y hacerle sentir al joven de cabellos azules que rodeado entre sus brazos era donde mejor estaría. Así que le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza para acto seguido dejar su barbilla ligeramente apoyada en ésta, abrazándolo con ternura, sintiendo cómo Takao buscaba una postura más cómoda en su pecho. Kai sonrió de alegría. Quería estar con él, le necesitaba. Ahora se alegraba de que Yuriy se hubiera ido de la lengua frente a él.

El más bajo sentía sus mejillas arder como hacía mucho tiempo no lo había sentido y su corazón bombeaba con rapidez, tanto que daba la sensación de que le iba a explotar, se sentía tan bien en los brazos del bicolor que esperaba estar así por siempre.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Al día siguiente...

Los dos caminaban por los pasillos del centro como todos los días para primero dirigirse a la clase de Takao. Ambos se miraban de vez en cuando, la verdad, no sabían muy bien cómo actuar después de ayer. Cuando el abrazo se rompió Takao sólo atinó a "decir" que estaba cansado y que quería ir a dormir. El bicolor sólo lo dejó marchar, seguro que algo le atormentaba respecto a su pasado y a su secreto que aún no era capaz de contarle. Los dos sentían que algo nuevo estaba naciendo entre ellos dos y querían decírselo al mundo entero, pero tenían sus dudas.

Kai miró por un segundo la mano de Takao. Quería cogérsela para entrelazar sus dedos con los de él. Pero le faltaba armarse de valor y no sabía si Takao lo aprobaría o no, después de todo, probablemente un beso y un abrazo no significaban que estuvieran saliendo juntos como pareja y a lo mejor a los ojos de Takao no estaba bien o iba muy rápido.

"Vamos, ten un poco de valor, cógele la mano, que sienta que eres importante para él. Venga"–se aproximó un poco al joven de cabellos azules al igual que lo hizo su mano y cuando fue a abrirla para cogérsela, el joven de cabellos azules se detuvo. Ya estaban frente a la puerta en la que siempre se dividían sus caminos. ¿Cuándo habían llegado? Ni cuenta se había dado, estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos...

El menor le sonrió y el bicolor le imitó el gesto, siendo el primero en mover sus manos.

–Luego vendré a buscarte –le hizo saber, aunque no era nada nuevo, era más bien que no sabía que decir.

–Aquí te espero –le contestó. Vio que el bicolor se agachó un poco y se acercó a él pero con nerviosismo. ¿Le besaría? La respuesta no tardó en llegar, por supuesto que le besó, pero en la mejilla. Y con ello se apartó igual de nervioso, tocándose la nuca con una mano y con un poco de preocupación reflejado en sus ojos sobre si había hecho bien con ese acto o no.

Takao le sonrió, se puso un poco de puntillas y con ambas manos puestas en las mejillas blanquecinas le dio un beso en los labios. Kai se quedó un poco pasmado por lo ocurrido, con lo cual no le dio tiempo a corresponder el beso tal y como él hubiese querido, antes de que el menor se apartara de él.

–Nos vemos después –le comunicó mediante las manos empezando a caminar, viendo cómo el otro le asentía con la cabeza y tomaba también su dirección.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

El menor estaba atento a las explicaciones de su profesor. Nadie se dio cuenta de que el profesor había sido interrumpido al abrirse la puerta preguntando por él, aunque si detuvo sus manos para ver que quería el pelirrojo.

–Siento haberte interrumpido la clase, pero, necesito que Takao venga conmigo.

–Claro –se acercó a Takao y empezó a mover las manos–. Yuriy ha venido por ti.

El chico de cabeza azulada se dio media vuelta en su pupitre, para ver que el pelirrojo le saludaba con la mano. Los compañeros empezaron a mirar a Takao y éste se despidió de ellos antes de salir de la clase con el chico de ojos azules.

Sabía que no se entenderían entre ellos por mucho que le preguntase, así que sólo podía esperar a estar en la consulta de Yuriy, donde le daría un folio y un bolígrafo. No tardaron mucho en llegar a la consulta, pero para Takao que estaba ansioso por saber para que le había llamado, le había parecido una eternidad.

Yuriy abrió la puerta y le indicó con la mano que entrase a la habitación él primero. Así lo hizo, dejando que el chico de ojos azules cerrase la puerta. Takao se preguntaba dónde estaría Boris, normalmente siempre estaba con Yuriy y no se despegaba mucho de su lado. El más alto dio un pequeño toque sobre la silla, indicándole que se sentase, y así lo hizo.

–Ah, ya estáis aquí –dijo mirando hacia la puerta.

El menor pudo leer lo que dijo porque no le quitó la vista de encima, pero se preguntaba a quien se lo decía, así que se dio la vuelta encontrándose a Kai y a Boris a sus espaldas, entrando a la habitación.

–Hola –le saludó el bicolor al chico de cabeza azulada con una sonrisa que fue correspondida de inmediato.

–Kai, siéntate –pidió Yuriy.

–Claro –se sentó junto al chico de cabeza azulada– ¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó.

–Bueno, os he hecho llamar a los dos para algo importante. Tengo que decirle algo a Takao y como tú eres el único que lo entiende, harás de traductor.

–Él puede leerte los labios.

–¿Sabe? –preguntó desconcertado. Eso no se había parado a pensarlo.

–Claro.

–Bueno, en cualquier caso, yo no le entenderé a él, así que, ¿empezamos?

–Cuando quieras, pero no hables muy deprisa.

Takao no dejaba de mirar a ambos para saber que estaban diciendo, ahora su mirada estaba puesta en Yuriy para ver qué le diría.

–Takao, te he hecho llamar porque quiero enseñarte algo que seguramente no te esperabas, no al menos hoy –sacó de un cajón una pequeña caja, la puso sobre la mesa y la abrió, enseñándole el aparato auditivo que había dentro–. Es el tuyo, al parecer se han adelantado en mandarlo. Quiero que te lo pruebes, ¿de acuerdo? –lo sacó de la caja con cuidado.

Kai observó al menor, parecía nervioso. No paraba de humedecerse los labios una y otra vez, mientras se fijaba sin parar en que Yuriy se acercaba a él, más bien, se fijaba en el aparato.

–¿Y si no funciona? –preguntó Takao con las manos, pero sólo Kai se entero de la pregunta.

–¿Qué ha dicho? –le preguntó Yuriy al ver el manoteo.

–Está nervioso, ha preguntado, ¿y si no funciona?

–Lo hará, pero quizás hace falta regularlo –le metió con cuidado el artefacto en el oído– ¿Escuchas algo?

Takao miró a Kai sin entender muy bien que había dicho el pelirrojo, así que esperó a que el bicolor se lo explicase con las manos– ¿Puedes escuchar algo? ¿Algún ruido?

–Nada –contestó.

–Dice que no oye nada –le informó a su amigo.

–Yuriy, voy a mirar si esas pruebas han salido ya –le informó Boris.

–Está bien –le dio permiso para que se marchara, mientras él adoptó una nueva postura, apoyando una de sus manos en el mentón, sujetando su codo con la otra mano.

–¿No será un fallo del aparato? –le preguntó el bicolor curioso.

–No lo creo. –respondió el pelirrojo.

–¿Le has dado el volumen?

Yuriy le quitó el aparato con cuidado para mirarlo–. Sí, lo tiene puesto al máximo. Francamente no lo entiendo –Estaba pensando mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima al objeto– ¿Qué puede haber fallado?

Kai miraba al menor, parecía decepcionado y no era para menos, le habían roto la ilusión que le quedaba.

Kinomiya se levantó poco a poco y Kai le imitó–. Tengo que ir a clases –le hizo saber–, gracias por intentarlo.

–Te da las gracias por intentarlo –le tradujo Kai a su amigo sin dejar de mirar al joven de cabeza azulada. El menor se dio la vuelta para irse con la cabeza cabizbaja, cuando a Kai le vino un flash.

–¿En qué oído le hacía falta la operación?

–En el izquierdo –contestó aún pensativo.

Kai sonrió y de inmediato sujeto a Takao de la mano antes de que abriera la puerta para irse.

–¿Qué pasa Kai? –le preguntó su amigo.

–Te has equivocado de oído –le informó, mientras Takao le miraba sin entender.

–Se lo he probado en el derecho. –especificó Yuriy.

–A tu modo de ver –le explicó–. Para ti, su derecho es en realidad su izquierdo. Pónselo ahora en el otro. –le hizo ver ya que Yuriy le había puesto el aparato estando frente a Takao.

Yuriy empezaba a entender lo que su amigo estaba intentando decirle, y no se demoró al ponérselo en el otro oído con la misma suavidad que antes.

–Asegúratelo –le indicaba señalándose su propio oído.

–Esto tendría que funcionar –le decía Kai a Yuriy mientras Takao le miraba.

–¿Y? –Preguntó Yuriy– Takao, ¿me puedes oír?– le preguntó viendo cómo miraba a ambos chicos.

–Takao, si nos oyes, dínoslo– le pidió el bicolor amablemente aunque nervioso por saber el veredicto final.

Takao sólo atinó a sentir–. Te escucho –le dijo mirándolo con emoción al escuchar no sólo las voces de ellos sino al escuchar su propia voz.

–¿Me oyes bien? –preguntó Kai apunto de sonreír por la alegría.

–Todo lo bien que se puede escuchar con un oído. Te puedo escuchar, ¡a los dos! –se abalanzó sobre el bicolor, besándolo imprevistamente, casi colgándose del cuello del bicolor, el cuál de inmediato le rodeó con sus brazos para sujetarlo mientras saboreaba los labios de menor con ansia. Takao deslizó sus manos un poco hasta las mejillas del bicolor para separarse un poco de él– ¡Puedo escucharte! –Lo abrazó mientras se reía de la felicidad– ¡Por fin puedo sentir como la voz sale de mi garganta!

–¡No sabes cuánto me alegro! –le decía sin soltarle, dándose cuenta de la sonrisilla de Yuriy.

–Gracias. –le agradeció el menor desde lo más profundo de su corazón al bicolor.

–Creo que no es a mí a quien le tienes que agradecer, sino a Yuriy. –respondió Kai.

–Cof –tosió el pelirrojo para hacerse de notar mientras se cruzaba de brazos con una sonrisa.

El moreno de piel se separó del bicolor con rapidez para darle un abrazo al pelirrojo–. Gracias, Yuriy. –su agradecimiento fue tan sincero como el anterior.

–No tienes porqué dármelas, ha sido un placer. Ya verás, la siguiente meta será tu otro oído, y tu felicidad será completa.

Se separó del pelirrojo y volvió junto a Kai–. Ojalá tengas razón –decía emocionado.

Los ojos de Takao brillaban como nunca antes lo había visto y no era para menos, si todo salía bien pronto podría volver a hacer su vida con normalidad.

–¿¡Tengo que hacer algo especial con el aparato!? –preguntaba histérico de felicidad y eso se notaba en sus palabras.

–Sólo quítatelo para dormir y cuando te vayas a duchar. Que no se te moje. –advirtió Yuriy.

–¡Vale! –Respondió– ¡Lo haré! –le sonrió aún más.

–Sería bueno que aunque puedes escuchar, no dejes las clases por ahora.

Negó con la cabeza intentando seguir aguantando las ganas de gritar de la felicidad–. No lo haré, ahora mismo regreso a ellas.

–Te acompaño –se adelantó el bicolor a decir–. Así yo vuelvo a lo mío y Yuriy a lo suyo.

–Claro, Romeo –habló el pelirrojo que seguía con sus bromas, buscando su asiento.

–No tienes remedio –le contestó el bicolor abriendo la puerta, siendo seguido por Takao.

Los dos estaban ilusionados por la noticia, aunque uno más que el otro. Caminaban por los pasillos desertizados por la gente.

–No se oye nada –dijo el chico de cabellos azules –Pero escucho algo lejano.

–Será el ruido de los coches en la calle –dedujo.

–Ésta noche no podré pegar ojo, esto me ha hecho muy feliz –le fue totalmente sincero.

–Lo sé –se acercó más a él sin dejar de caminar, acercando también su mano a la del chico de cabellos azules, abriéndola para finalmente cogerla y entrelazarla con la suya. Pero no sólo consiguió cogerle la mano, Takao dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del otro. Sin duda él estaba sonrojado y no dudaba que Takao también, pero era una postura un tanto extraña para caminar. Así que le soltó la mano para poder pasarle el brazo por la cintura, y abrazarlo. De esa manera podrían caminar, sin faltar el detalle de un beso en la cabeza del menor que le hizo más feliz todavía.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Un par de días pasaron cuando algo estaba a punto de suceder...

Kai se encontraba en el mostrador de información en el centro, dejando los datos de una niña huérfana.

–Aquí los tienes, no olvides adjuntarlos a la foto que te di antes –le recordaba a la chica, dejando la ficha rellena sobre el mostrador.

–Tranquilo, lo hago enseguida –cogió el folio y abrió un cajón para encontrar la foto que había metido.

–Bien, hasta mañana –se despidió.

–Adiós, Kai –le contestó centrándose en lo que hacía.

Adjuntó la foto con la ficha y la guardó dentro de un cajón con separadores ordenados por orden alfabético.

Cuando regresó su vista al mostrador un hombre estaba apoyándose sobre éste. No pudo evitar echarse manos al pecho y dar un respingo por el susto. El hombre era alto, llevaba puestas unas gafas oscuras y no podía verle el color de ojos, pero su cabello era difícil de ignorar ya que era de color anaranjado con algunos reflejos rubios.

–Lo siento. ¿La he asustado? –preguntó el recién llegado amablemente.

–No importa –le restó importancia, aunque se había llevado un gran susto– ¿qué desea? –preguntó como siempre.

–Pues verá, quería saber si está internado aquí un primo mío.

–Lo siento pero no podemos dar ese tipo de información.

–Señorita –se quitó las gafas dejando mostrar unos ojos verdes–. Usted cumple con su trabajo, pero es el único familiar que me queda, y espero encontrarle vivo. Unos ladrones asaltaron su casa y mataron a parte de mi familia y a él lo dejaron mal herido.

–Oh, dios mío –se sorprendió por lo contado, pero de inmediato se detuvo a mirar al hombre–. Su cara me suena mucho. –agregó y tras mirarle un poco más de inmediato cayó en la cuenta de quién era–. Es imposible... ¿¡Usted es el prestigioso abogado Brooklyn Masefield!?

–Sí, señorita –le sonrió falsamente.

–¡He visto el trabajo que hace! ¡Sigo todos sus juicios por la televisión! ¡Es usted maravilloso! –decía emocionada.

–Sí, bueno, es mi trabajo. Pero dejemos eso de lado. ¿Podría hacerme el favor de mirar si está mi primo aquí o no? Lo único que deseo es cuidarlo. –Fingió ser una persona de buen corazón.

–¿Cómo se llama? –le preguntó de inmediato, ese chico era abogado y muy bueno en su profesión, así que su primo estaría en buenas manos.

–Takao Kinomiya –dijo apoyándose más todavía sobre en el mostrador.

–Veamos –abrió el cajón en el que había un montón de datos archivados por orden alfabético–. Kinomiya, Kinomiya... –decía buscando mientras el otro daba pequeños toques con los dedos sobre el mostrador por la impaciencia.

A su espalda por el pasillo que estaba a su izquierda, el chico de cabellos azules y el bicolor venían cogidos de la mano. Se sonreían con algo de timidez mirándose una y otra vez, lo típico en una pareja enamorada. Ambos caminaban con tranquilidad hacia la salida de ese pasillo, pero sólo uno de ellos se detuvo al regresar la vista al frente y el otro sino hubiese sentido que no podía seguir tirando de esa mano para seguir caminando no se hubiese dado la vuelta para ver qué pasaba.

–¿Takao? –le preguntó, viendo que mantenía su mirada fija hacia delante, pero que no mantenía ninguna sonrisa. Se estaba poniendo pálido– ¿Qué te pasa? –le volvió a preguntar.

–No, lo siento –contestó la recepcionista.

–Pruebe con su otro apellido. Takao Masefield. –agregó, ya que si no estaba con el apellido de soltero, estaría con el de casado.

–Claro.

Esa voz, ya había sido inconfundible para él, pero el tenerlo en frente, era algo muy fuerte para él. Su boca estaba temblorosa, sus ojos parecían brillantes, como si quisiera echar a llorar y se mantenía rígido. Kai miró hacia el joven de cabellos color naranjas y la recepcionista, algo no andaba bien, lo intuía. Para no perder tiempo, se agachó un poco y cogió al chico de cabellos azules como un saco de patatas, echándoselo al hombro. Caminó con rapidez pero con discreción hasta hacer esquina en el pasillo. Allí había una puerta, la abrió como pudo sin soltar el cuerpo del otro, y lo metió dentro, dejándole sobre una camilla.

–Takao, reacciona –le pidió preocupado–. Él tiene que ver con esa paliza, ¿verdad? –Preguntó al ver esa reacción–. Voy a llamar a la policía –cuando se disponía a caminar para salir de la habitación, Takao lo detuvo.

–¡No! –Pidió cogiéndole del brazo para detenerlo– ¡No lo hagas, por favor! ¡No salgas de aquí! –se puso de pie y lo abrazó.

–Takao, estás temblando –le correspondió el abrazo.

–No salgas, quédate aquí conmigo –le rogó con la voz algo más calmada.

–Takao, ¿quién es ese hombre?

–No me siento seguro –decía con la voz temblorosa.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

–Lo siento señor Masefield, pero no aparece nadie con esos apellidos aquí –le contestó la chica.

–Vaya, tenía la esperanza de que estuviera aquí.

–Espero que tenga más suerte en su búsqueda. –le deseó la chica con una sonrisa.

–Yo también lo espero así –le sonrió poniéndose las gafas oscuras–. Gracias de todas formas.

–Un placer el poder ayudarlo.

–Adiós.

–Adiós.

Se dio media vuelta con cara de pocos amigos para irse, pero se quedó mirando un pasillo, el mismo por el que el bicolor y el chico de cabellos azules habían estado hace unos minutos. Se paró unos segundos, sentía una sensación extraña, pero de inmediato siguió su camino hasta la salida. Otro día de mala suerte para él. Seguiría con los libros como tenía planeado. Estaba conduciendo para empezar su ruta, cuando se encontró con que había un centro de menores ahí, quizás cabía la posibilidad de que Takao estuviera en ese lugar. Después de todo el chico de cabellos azules aparentaba tener menos edad de la que en realidad tenía. Así que decidió que pararía y preguntaría por él. Pero después de todo, no estaba ahí tampoco.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

–Si no te sientes seguro aquí, nos iremos a casa. Voy a ver si ese tipo se ha ido ya –iba a moverse pero Takao se lo impedía.

–¡No! ¡No vayas! –lo abrazaba con ansiedad.

–Vale, no me muevo de aquí. Pero haré una cosa, llamaré a la recepcionista. Si dice que sigue ahí, nos quedamos, y si no nos vamos, ¿te parece bien?

Asintió con la cabeza y no le quitó los ojos de encima, viendo cómo el bicolor se ponía el móvil en la oreja, tras haber marcado un nº.

–Hola, soy Hiwatari. Dime, ¿el hombre que hablaba antes contigo se ha ido ya?... sí, no, por nada, adiós –colgó–. Me ha dicho que se ha ido hace unos minutos. Ya podemos salir.

–¿Y si está fuera? ¿Y si no se ha ido de ahí?

–Saldré yo primero, si quieres –le acarició la mejilla–, o podemos salir por la puerta de atrás si eso te tranquiliza. Cogeré el coche, tú me esperarás ahí y yo te recojo, ¿vale?

–Vale –contestó aunque no más calmado.

Takao se levantó de la camilla, aunque con la respiración algo agitada. No quería dejar ir a Kai solo, pero él no entendería el porqué ese miedo si no se lo explicaba y tendría que hacerlo. Era guiado hasta la puerta trasera del edificio aunque con cautela, sin dejar de mirar a todos lados.

–Bien, espera aquí dentro. Cuando escuches el sonido de un claxon, sales, ¿de acuerdo?

–Sí –contestó–, ten mucho cuidado. Y si le ves, no te detengas, no le digas nada. Hazlo por mí, ¿me lo prometes?

–Te lo prometo –prometió, pero sin entender más de lo que debería–. No tardaré mucho –le dijo para animarlo, si es que podía hacerlo. Ambos como si estuvieran conectados de algún modo, se cogieron las mejillas y se acercaron para darse un corto beso.

Sin más demora el bicolor salió a correr y Takao sólo rogaba al cielo que Brooklyn se hubiese marchado bien lejos. Habían pasado unos minutos y parecían horas. Estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso, a sentirse como si lo estuvieran presionando y con nerviosismo empezó a dar vueltas una y otra vez al lado de la puerta.

Se pasaba la mano por la nuca por los nervios. No podía evitar pensar que algo le había ocurrido a Kai, y eso no podría soportarlo ni se lo perdonaría. Por suerte para él escuchó el claxon de un coche, ese debía de ser Kai. Tendría que serlo sin más remedio. Con cautela abrió la puerta, sólo asomando parte de su cara, para no ser descubierto en caso de no ser el bicolor. Por fortuna para él, se trataba de Kai.

Miró a los alrededores antes de salir. No había nadie. Así que corrió hacia la puerta trasera del coche y la abrió, cerrando tras de sí, pero tumbándose en el asiento. Kai no le preguntó nada, tan sólo puso la primera marcha y empezó a conducir por la ciudad. Si Takao se sentía en peligro él no sería el que le dificultase el salir de ahí.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Unos cabellos azules, estaba seguro de que le había visto unos cabellos azules a ese chico que se había montado en la parte trasera de un coche. Decidió seguirlos con su coche para ver a dónde iba a parar y si realmente se trataba de Takao o no. Había dos coches entre ellos. Por partes mejor, así no levantaría ninguna sospecha y podría seguirlo. Si estaba de suerte le tendría que agradecer al inoportuno de su amigo que lo hubiese llamado al móvil nada más montarse en el coche de alquiler. Gracias a ello, pudo arrancar el coche y equivocarse de calle al estar conduciendo mientras hablaba por el teléfono, dando a una calle con cruces en la que para buscar la calle principal tuvo que mirar algunos callejones y en ellos ver cómo un chico que era idéntico a Takao se montaba en un coche.

¿Qué podía perder? Esa pista era más sólida que el estar horas buscando en cada casa. Semáforos, stops, ceda el paso... todo ello era lo único que tenía de obstáculo. Uno de los coches tomó otra dirección distinta, así la distancia ya era más corta. Sólo un coche de por medio, le parecía mucho para saber el veredicto final. Pronto el otro coche freno y el del bicolor siguió su camino tomando una curva.

Miró por los espejos retrovisores para asegurarse de que ningún otro coche estaba detrás del suyo y antes de que el coche de delante siguiera su camino por la carretera, lo adelantó y se atravesó delante de él bruscamente, estando a punto de chocar con el otro coche si ese no hubiese frenado a tiempo. Por más que tocaba el claxon para quejarse, Brooklyn siguió su camino. Había sido algo arriesgado, sí, pero merecía la pena no perder de la vista a ese coche.

Ahora que estaba a la vista, no debía de perderle la pista, pero si mantener un poco la distancia con el coche. El coche del bicolor tomó una curva, para meterse en la calle que tomada recta llegaría a su apartamento. Brooklyn, notó que el coche se metía en otra calle que parecía no conducir hacia ningún lado. Iba a seguirlo hasta el final, pero no lo hizo, ya que claramente levantaría sospechas y no convenía que nadie le reconociera en el caso de estar en lo cierto. Así que siguió con su camino, no entrando en el callejón y pasando de largo.

El bicolor abrió la puerta del coche cuando paró el motor del mismo, al igual que lo hacía Brooklyn en el otro lado. Brooklyn caminó hasta la esquina del edificio. Vio a un chico con el cabello gris abrir la puerta trasera del coche después de mirar a todos lados. Brooklyn se pegó bien a la pared para no ser visto y ver si finalmente la otra persona se trataba de Takao o no.

Por fin Takao bajó del coche y Brooklyn se quedó boquiabierto. ¡Después de todo se trataba de él, sólo tenía que ver en qué edificio se metía! ¡Dios, seguía tan guapo como siempre! No había cambiado mucho, al menos viéndolo desde la distancia, pero no se conformaría con eso. Mañana, buscaría la manera de llevárselo de ahí, sólo tenía que vigilar el momento en el que ese bicolor no estuviera con él. Y si para eso debía de estar toda la noche despierto en esa esquina para no levantar sospechas, lo haría.

El joven de cabeza azulada tan pronto salió, echó a correr para meterse en el edificio, el bicolor echó con llave el coche y con algo de prisa se metió en el edificio.

El chico de cabellos naranjas salió de su escondite aunque no caminó hacia ningún sitio, tan sólo observaba. Tenía que ser más cauteloso que nunca en estos momentos. Aunque sólo deseaba llevarse a Takao con él, sabía que en un edificio con esas pintas armaría un escándalo público y aunque él era abogado y podía defenderse, no sabía si Takao conocía a ese chico con el que iba desde el mismo día de su desaparición o acababa de conocerle. ¿Y si era un agente de policía? En ese caso, como había pensado, tendría que esperar a que ese tío se fuera de ahí, para él poder actuar sin levantar sospechas. Se llevaría los libros por si había algún curioso y luego pasaría a recuperar lo que le pertenecía realmente.

Esos edificios no eran muy lujosos, incluso una enorme vaya negra de hierro terminadas en pico rodeaba el bloque. Se preguntaba en qué piso estaría su amor. Ya lo averiguaría.

Por lo pronto pediría comida rápida por teléfono móvil y comería en el coche. Estaba terminando de atardecer y pronto sería la hora de cenar. A él no le hacía mucha gracia la comida basura, más bien disfrutaba de las comidas de los bufetes o restaurantes franceses, pero ésta noche no se podía permitir ese lujo.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Ambos chicos subieron las escaleras y entraron en el piso. Takao parecía muy nervioso, así que Kai optó por llevarle un vaso de agua, mientras el joven de cabeza azulada se sentaba en el sofá.

–Aquí tienes –le dijo entregándole el vaso de agua. El menor lo cogió y empezó a beber con desesperación–. Tranquilo, no bebas tan rápido –le aconsejó, aunque con la cara que tenía en esos momentos, era consciente de que tan sólo ver a ese hombre lo había pasado mal. Dios mío. ¿Quién era ese? ¿Y por qué Takao con su presencia había temblado así? Debió de pasarlo mal al conocerle.

–Kai –le llamó al beberse el agua– ¿Estás seguro de que un Mercedes Benz negro no nos seguía?

–No, no he parado de mirar por el retrovisor y créeme que ningún coche negro me ha seguido.

Se pasó la mano por la frente para intentar tranquilizarse. Casi sentía que empezaba a sudar–. Gracias a Dios.

Kai le cogió de la mano–. Takao, me estás preocupando. Necesito saber quién es ese hombre y porqué te has puesto así nada más verle. Dime, por favor, ¿él es el hombre que mandó que te dieran esa paliza?

–Él es más que eso –contestó con algo de frustración y tristeza. Kai no se olía nada bueno de todo esto, cada palabra del joven de cabeza azulada le hacía sospechar algo que no se atrevía a imaginar.

–Si has sido ladrón y le debes algo yo puedo... –no le dejó terminar la frase.

–Ojalá se tratase de eso.

–¿Entonces qué? –preguntó desesperado, sentándose a su lado.

–Brooklyn, es mi ex marido, aunque no por la vía legal.

–¿Estás casado?

–Según la ley y él, sí, estoy casado. Pero yo ya no le quiero, no le amo y no deseo estar a su lado. No después de todo lo que me ha hecho pasar. No le puedo perdonar algo así.

–¿Él mando que te dieran esa paliza? –preguntó algo enfadado pero sin levantar el tono de voz al pensar que quizá ese había tenido algo que ver en aquello– ¿Fue él?

–Sí.

–¿Con qué finalidad? ¿Es que quería matarte?

–No. Sólo asustarme, para que regresara con él.

Kai asintió varias veces–. Voy a llamar a la policía y a denunciarlo por maltrato –iba a levantarse, pero Takao enseguida lo frenó, sentándolo de nuevo.

–No lo hagas, por favor –le pedía nervioso.

–Aunque sigáis casados, eso no le da derecho a ponerte una mano encima.

–Lo sé, pero no te servirá de nada Kai. Brooklyn es uno de los mejores abogados de la zona. Engaña, manipula a la gente. Le creerían antes a él que a los dos juntos. Y lo peor de todo, es que se vengará de esto.

–No nos pasará nada –intentó tranquilizarlo–. Pero si no actuamos ahora, será demasiado tarde –le advirtió.

–Te lo ruego, no lo hagas –le cogió ambas mejillas mirándole con los ojos temblorosos –Brooklyn es capaz de muchas cosas con tal de salirse con la suya. No tiene escrúpulos, sabe guardar bien las apariencias.

–¿¡Y qué se supone que debemos de hacer!? –preguntó intentando comprender el punto de vista del menor.

–Sólo podemos rezar para que no nos encuentre o no quiero ni imaginar lo que sería capaz de hacernos.

–Takao, no cuestiono tu gusto, pero ¿cómo fuiste capaz de enamorarte de alguien así? Takao dio un pequeño suspiro–. Él antes era muy cariñoso o al menos eso creía, hasta que un día, todo cambió...

_Flash Back_

Takao estaba mirándose el anillo que tenía puesto en su mano derecha. Le parecía estar en las nubes. Jamás se había sentido tan bien en la vida. Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo para entrar en su apartamento. Cerró al estar dentro y dejó las llaves en su sitio. De repente escuchó unos gritos, pero parecían ahogados.

–Brooklyn, ¿estás ahí? –preguntó. Nadie le respondió y eso se le hizo raro. Él creyó haber escuchado algo. Con curiosidad caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar al comedor, ya que había regresado temprano de trabajar, prepararía la mesa para comer. Al pisar en el suelo del comedor, sintió como si pisara algo líquido. En un principio pensó que era agua. Pero sus pupilas se dilataron al ver un gran charco de sangre. Se echó manos a la boca y se fijó en que había un gran rastro de sangre que conducía hasta la parte delantera del sofá que le daba la espalda. ¿Qué había pasado ahí? Eso no le daba buena espina, aún así, necesitaba saber que estaba pasando, porque no escuchaba nada.

Sus pasos indecisos y silenciosos le condujeron al sofá, viendo como la luz estaba apagada y una silueta oscura se movía de arriba hacia abajo. Más que en pensar en su propia vida, sus ojos no podían dejar de mirar hacia ese sofá, mientras lo rodeaba por la derecha. La sangre le empezaba a salpicar en la ropa, tiñéndola de manchas rojas. Sus ojos estaban impactados al ver esa escena. Su cuerpo temblaba antes el pánico mientras un cuerpo en el suelo lo miraba pidiéndole ayuda.

No podía creer ni asimilar lo que estaba viendo. Su marido Brooklyn, al que creía tan manso como un corderito, estaba dándole puñaladas sin parar a un hombre en el suelo con un cuchillo de considerable tamaño, delante del sofá y estaba manchado de sangre.

Al chico de cabellos naranjas le pareció que a su lado izquierdo algo se había movido, así que miró por reflejo encontrándose con su marido, quien tenía cara de asustado–. Takao –le llamó al darse cuenta de su presencia, dejando lo que hacía, quedándose el cuchillo clavado en el cuerpo sin vida.

El joven de cabeza azulada sintió miedo y empezó a huir de ahí hasta su habitación a esconderse. Era el único sitio en el que había un pestillo en la puerta, ahí estaría a salvo hasta que pudiese llamar a la policía, pero un cuerpo lo atrajo hacia él con fuerza, tan pronto cruzó la puerta de la habitación.

–¡Suéltame! –le pidió al saber que Brooklyn lo había agarrado.

–¡No tengas miedo! –le gritó abrazándole por detrás para impedir que se moviera, levantándolo en peso.

–¡Déjame! ¡Eres un asesino!

–¡Te equivocas! –lo tiró sobre la cama y al menor sólo le dio tiempo a ponerse boca arriba, cuando el de joven de cabellos naranjas se puso sobre él, sujetándole ambas manos con una suya.

–¡Suéltame Brooklyn! –eso no le gustaba. Su mirada parecía diabólica, estaba empapado de sangre daba la sensación de que le haría algo malo por la forma en cómo actuaba.

–¡Yo, te amo! ¡A ti nunca te haré daño! –le advirtió. Con una mano empezó a desabrocharse el botón de su pantalón, mientras se agachaba a besarle los labios, buscando los de su marido que no hacía más que girar la cara para evitar ser besado–. Te voy a demostrar cuanto te amo.

_Fin Flash Back_

–No le pude detener –le seguía contando al bicolor mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Qué irónico. ¿No? A su amante lo mató en cuanto me quiso contar que estaban liados y a mí, me hizo suyo a la fuerza, día tras día. –Las palabras le pesaban.

Kai lo abrazó, quería demostrarle que estaba con él ahora más que nunca.

–Yo no podía seguir más en ese infierno, así que... intenté escapar muchas veces, pero... todas las acciones bancarias están vigiladas. Ni siquiera puedo sacar dinero de mi propia tarjeta de crédito. Y tampoco puedo hacer ni una sola reserva en los vuelos, autobuses...

–Por eso sabe que estabas aquí, en ésta ciudad –dedujo en voz alta, acariciándole la cabeza.

–Una de las veces que intenté escapar tuve el accidente. Al parecer un amigo suyo me vio con una maleta y fue a echarle la reprimenda a Brooklyn de que no se había despedido de él. Pensaba que viajaríamos juntos. Brooklyn enseguida, dedujo que me había escapado de casa y que intentaba irme de allí, así que no tardó en dar conmigo. Pero eché a correr y tan asustado estaba de que me llegara a tener en sus brazos, que ni siquiera vi cuando un coche se me echaba encima cuando cruce la calle. Snif... –se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano sin soltar a Kai–. En el hospital, los médicos me examinaron en mi recuperación, pero, me dijeron que jamás podría volver a escuchar. Él, al parecer los había sobornado, con tal de que yo no saliera de su vida. No tendría con quien comunicarme y eso era justo lo que quería.

–Cabrón –soltó lleno de rabia, dándole un diminuto beso en el cuello.

–Kai, si me encuentra y sabe que estoy contigo, te va a matar –se separó de él–. No quiero que nada te pase.

–No te preocupes. Ya buscaremos alguna solución, siempre la hay. Por lo pronto hice bien en no dejar tus datos en el centro. Si hubiese sabido antes la gravedad de la situación, te juro que hubiese contratado a un profesor particular para que te hubiese dado clases aquí.

–Ya has hecho mucho por mi –sintió cómo el bicolor, le limpiaba con los dedos pulgares, las lágrimas de las mejillas.

–Pues quiero seguir haciendo más por ti –le sonrió con algo de nostalgia–. A los dos parece que no nos ha ido muy bien. Ya que nos estamos sincerando, voy a contarte mi historia. –Cogió aire antes de empezar para serenarse. No sabía muy bien por dónde empezar.

–Verás, mi infancia ha sido un poco dura. A mi padre los negocios le iban bien hasta que la empresa quebró, así que debido a eso llegaba todas las noches borracho a mi casa y todas las noches discutía con mi madre. La discusión siempre terminaba en pelea. Maltrataba a mi madre algunas veces. La escuchaba gritar de dolor y llorar mientras mi padre le seguía pegando como un animal. Mi madre cuando creía que mi padre iba a descargar su rabia contra ella, me mandaba a la cama y me decía que era bueno irse a dormir escuchando música sobre todo si tenía auriculares. No quería que la escuchase llorar y sólo quería protegerme, pero cuando le preguntaba que le había pasado al día siguiente, siempre decía que se había tropezado por las escaleras. ¡Je! Como si no me hubiese dado cuenta de lo que pasaba en realidad. A pesar de todo, mi madre quería mucho a mi padre y sabía que sólo se comportaba así por el alcohol. Pero una noche no pude soportar más el escuchar a mi madre sufrir. Esa noche parecía ser la más violenta de todas. –hizo una pequeña pausa antes de seguir y poder tragar saliva, después de haberle contado todo lo anterior con calma.

–Salí de mi habitación con el pijama puesto. Mi padre tenía el cinturón en la mano y mi madre estaba tirada en el suelo. No podía verle la cara porque su cabello se lo cubría. Sólo podía ver el montón de moratones en su cuerpo y como apenas sollozaba. Vi a mi padre con la intención de golpearla con el cinturón así que no perdí tiempo en darle un empujón para apartarlo de ella. Déjala en paz, le grité. Y me arrodillé al lado de ella para animarla.

_Flash back_

–Mamá, no llores más –le pedía intentando apartarle los cabellos para poder verle la cara.

–Kai, escóndete –le pidió apenas sin aliento y sorbiendo cómo podía el moquillo, dejando su boca abierta para recuperar el aire, dejando ver sus dientes.

El niño al ver la cara amoratada y destrozada de su madre sintió cómo la ira crecía en él, así que se dirigió a su padre con el ceño fruncido, viendo que éste se ponía en pie.

–¡Eres un miserable! –gritó encarándose a su padre sin pensar en las consecuencias.

El padre estiró la correa entre sus manos y miró sin contemplaciones al niño.

–Kai, vete de aquí –le decía su madre tan fuerte como podía, pero aunque intentaba gritar no podía. Miraba con horror a su marido, que sabía lo que intentaba por sus movimientos.

–Yo te voy a enseñar quien manda aquí –fueron las palabras del padre quien cogió al menor del cuello de la camisa del pijama y lo levantó, a su altura–. Vas a ver lo que es bueno –lo soltó de mala gana, tirándolo al suelo. El pequeño cayó bocabajo y antes de que pudiese levantarse, se empleo a latigazos con él, dándole en la espalda con fuerza.

La madre de Kai estiraba el brazo, como si quisiera llegar hasta él mientras sollozaba, pero no podía moverse, su marido esta vez se había pasado con esa gran paliza.

El niño lloraba y sorbía el moquillo, pero no gritaba. Le dolían esos latigazos en la espalda y creía que un pequeño cosquilleo le recorría la espalda, pero debía de aguantar y ser valiente por su madre. Ella era la que más había sufrido todo este tiempo y no se lo merecía. No más golpes por parte de su padre, mientras le golpease a él, no le pegaría a su madre.

Sólo hasta que el hombre se hartó de pegarle, se sentó en el suelo, viendo la escena ante sus narices. No se dieron cuenta de las horas que pasaron cuando el hombre se quedó dormido. Con cuidado y arrastrándose, la madre fue hacia su hijo. Le pasó la mano por los cabellos intentando comprobar si su hijo estaba bien.

–Si no lo haces tú, lo hago yo –le susurró Kai. La madre sintió que una lágrima le bajaba por la mejilla amoratada y cerrando los ojos, asintió con la cabeza. Ella estaba dispuesta a morir a golpes pero no haría lo mismo con su niño.

El bicolor intentó incorporarse. Sólo el ponerse a gatas le era costoso. Parecía que se partiría por la mitad. Pero debía de hacerlo, debía de conseguir llegar hasta la habitación, sólo así podría llegar hasta el teléfono y llamar a la policía.

_Fin Flash Back_

–Esa fue la última paliza que le dio a mi madre. –Se quitó la camiseta que llevaba puesta y cambió de postura, dándole la espalda a Takao aunque permanecía sentado.

El moreno de piel veía una cicatriz que le comenzaba desde donde se encontraba el principio del omoplato izquierdo hasta perderse debajo del omoplato contrario.

–Ésta fue la huella que dejó en mí. Pero no es nada comparada a la huella que dejó en mi madre –se dio media vuelta para mirarle a los ojos. En ellos encontraba tristeza por lo relatado–. Nos llevaron al hospital, pero... –guardó silencio un momento–. Esa fue la última vez que mi madre me dijo que todo saldría bien.

Takao lo abrazó, comprendía el sufrimiento por el que había pasado el mayor. Brooklyn a veces le había dado una que otra bofetada y sabía el miedo por el que había pasado éste siendo un crío.

–Se merece pagar por todo lo que os hizo –soltó con frustración.

–La vida es un poco injusta para eso –le contestó resignado–. A mi padre lo metieron en la cárcel y al parecer se dio cuenta de todo lo que había hecho y no pudo perdonarse a sí mismo. Así que se quitó la vida. Me quedé huérfano, así que me llevaron al centro y ahí ha sido donde he estado viviendo hasta hace unos años. –Hizo una pequeña pausa–. Juré ante la tumba de mi madre que no permitiría que les hicieran daño a los demás ante mi presencia, que los protegería.

–Por eso entraste a trabajar allí –dedujo Takao comprendiendo la situación. Se separó un poco de él para mirarle a los ojos.

–Sí, al igual que ellos me dieron ayuda, yo quiero dársela a los demás.

Sonrió con nostalgia–. Y yo pensaba que era el único con problemas.

–Ya veremos cómo podemos salir de esto.

–No quiero involucrarte en nada de esto.

–Lástima, porque en el momento que vi tu cara llena de barro, entraste en mi vida –le besó una mejilla varias veces–. Si es necesario cambiar de casa, de cuidad, de país, lo haremos. No me importa. Pero ese hombre no volverá a saber nada de ti.

–Pero vas a cambiar toda una vida por mí. Tu trabajo, tus amigos...–antes de que pudiera continuar el bicolor le silenció los labios con su dedo índice.

–Tú eres para mi mucho más importante que todo eso. Y vamos a salir adelante cueste lo que cueste. Te amo y no pienso dejarte sólo en un momento así.

El menor quitó el dedo de sus labios y lo miró con un brillo especial en sus ojos–. Yo también te amo– le sonrió–. Quiero pedirte algo.

–¿Qué es?– preguntó contento por la respuesta de Takao.

–Brooklyn dejó una huella en mí que quiero que sólo tu borres –el bicolor parecía no entender del todo esa frase, hasta que no vio el sonrojo del que tenía en frente–. Por favor.

–Hace poco tiempo que somos pareja, solo días –especificó– ¿cómo sabes que soy el indicado?

–No lo sé. Hay algo que me lo dice en mi interior.

Kai le miraba a los ojos, parecía seguro de su petición. Pero era un tema tan delicado, ¿y si le rechazaba en pleno acto? No sabía qué hacer o decir– ¿Estás seguro de esto?

–Nunca he estado tan seguro en mi vida –le contestó poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole la mano para que se la cogiera–. No sólo es por esa huella... –le susurró–. Te quiero pertenecer a ti.

Aunque era extraño dado que llevaban días saliendo, le cogió la mano aceptando su petición y poniéndose de pie. Quizás se arrepentirían, pero si no, sería el día más importante y feliz de toda su vida.

Takao lo guió hasta la habitación con una sonrisa, no debía de pensar en las preocupaciones ahora, debía de pensar en la persona que le estaba haciendo ver la vida optimistamente y ese era Kai.

Se acercó al bicolor dándole un beso lento, saboreando bien sus labios, abrazándole por el cuello para jugar con su cabello. El bicolor correspondió tanto el beso como el abrazo, poniendo sus manos sobre la espalda del menor, colocando un pie hacia atrás para golpear la puerta y que se cerrase.

El más alto abandonó los labios del otro para dirigirse a su cuello y con sus manos subir hasta su nuca, donde fue deslizando sus manos hasta la blusa del otro, palpando el pecho hasta llegar al ombligo. Allí se apartó un poco para poder subir la camiseta del menor, tirándola al suelo. Kai tenía su pecho desnudo desde que le enseñó su cicatriz al menor, ni sabía en qué momento había soltado su camiseta, pero estaría en el comedor, eso seguro.

–Está a punto de oscurecer, mejor bajo la persiana –le dijo–. No quiero que nadie se deleite la vista –le sonrió.

–Yo desharé la cama –le susurró el menor, dándole diminuto beso en los labios.

Kai bajó la persiana de la habitación, como había dicho, no quería que nadie se deleitara con la vista, aunque sólo fuese viendo las sombras en las cortinas. Se giró para ver cómo el chico con la espalda descubierta, retiraba las sábanas de la cama hacia atrás y ponía la almohada bien colocada.

En ese momento, Takao pudo sentir cómo las manos cálidas de Kai recorrían su pecho, acercándolo a él, sintiendo cómo le besaba el cuello con ternura. De inmediato, aunque con tranquilidad, ladeo el cuello para buscar esos labios y devorarlos, pegando su espalda, más al cuerpo del joven de ojos carmesí. Y fue así como comprobó que el miembro de Kai parecía haberse despertado.

Con una de sus manos, acarició la nuca de Kai y con la otra, se desabrochó el botón del pantalón y la cremallera, para seguidamente coger una de las manos del bicolor y guiarla con precisión hasta su miembro erecto.

–Ah –fue lo que Takao suspiró. Kai le estaba haciendo unos movimientos que le hacían sentir una agradable sensación. Paró sus movimientos y le dio la vuelta a Takao. Con los pies se quitó las zapatillas. Momento en que el joven de cabellos azules se puso de rodillas en el suelo, abriéndole del todo la cremallera del pantalón para comenzar a bajárselos. Miró con algo de interés ese bulto que se escondía bajo esos bóxers blancos. Procedió a bajárselos con lentitud para descubrir el miembro erecto de Kai.

Decidió tocarlo un poco, antes de comenzar a pasar su lengua por todo el miembro. Sintió la mano de Kai ponerse en su cabeza, incitándole a que continuara con lo que hacía. Así que prosiguió su hazaña metiéndoselo en la boca y jugando con su lengua.

–Mhm –intentó aguantarse las ganas de jadear mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Cuando el joven de cabellos azules lo creyó bien ensalivado, dejó tranquilo el miembro y pasó su lengua por el bien formado cuerpo, desde el ombligo hasta el pecho blanquecino. Kai por su parte, lo acercó más a él. Esperaba el momento en el que el menor estuviera a su altura para robarle un beso.

Como imaginó no tardó mucho en subir por su pecho... cuello... hasta finalmente, buscarle la boca. Kai le correspondió gustoso, aunque fue flexionando las rodillas un poco, sintiendo como el menor le seguía, aunque para ello estuviera besando hacia abajo. Lo cogió del trasero y lo levantó en peso, quedando las piernas de Takao entrecruzadas rodeando las caderas del otro para evitar caerse, agarrado con más esmero al cuello de Kai, sintiendo como las lenguas ardientes de ambos recorrían la cavidad bucal del otro.

Casi a tientas porque llevaba los ojos cerrados, el bicolor caminó unos pasos hasta dar con el colchón de la cama, donde puso un rodilla sobre la cama para poder avanzar algo sobre ésta y no quedarse casi en el filo, sino más bien en medio. Finalmente se fue recostando despacio, para quedarse de rodillas encima del menor. Takao cuando sintió que tenía el cuerpo sobre el colchón dejó los pies caer en el mismo. Kai procedió a separarse para quitarle las zapatillas, los calcetines, y estirarle de los pantalones siendo ayudado por Takao quien estiró las piernas para ponérselo más cómodo. Fuera el pantalón, continuó retirándole los bóxers, lanzándolos como todo lo demás al suelo.

Recordó que no se había quitado los calcetines, así que se puso de pie y se quitó uno, guardando el equilibrio con una sola pierna. Cuando se fue a quitar el otro, antes de ver donde había caído cuando lo lanzó, el menor lo cogió del cuerpo tirando de él hacia la cama.

–¡Ah! –se asustó, cayendo encima de Takao pero con las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza.

–Jajaja –río al saber que eso su chico no se lo esperaba.

La respuesta de Kai fue una pequeña risa mientras juntaba sus frentes–. Te voy a comer a besos –le susurró mientras proseguía a besarle los labios con más pasión. Hizo unos suaves movimientos sobre el miembro del menor, mientras el joven de cabeza azulada contestaba a sus fogosos besos y le acariciaba toda la espalda.

Los dos ahogaron sus jadeos entre besos por esos roces en sus miembros, hasta que lo rompieron por falta de aire. Kai se retiró un poco dejando sus manos sobre el pecho de Takao para arrastrarlas hasta los glúteos y abrirle de piernas. Condujo su miembro hasta la entrada del menor, mirándole por unos segundos, para ver si no se echaba atrás. Pero parecía no ser así, le estaba sonriendo, lo que le daba a entender que quería que continuase.

Metió su miembro en la entrada y con las manos levantó las caderas del otro. No se movió pero si se acomodó y colocó las piernas de Takao hacia arriba, por encima de sus hombros. Procedió a moverse con lentitud, quería estar seguro de que no le haría daño al joven de cabeza azulada. Con una mano sujetó la cadera del moreno y con la otra procedió a ejercer movimientos suaves en su miembro.

El chico de cabellos azules podía sentir el miembro de Kai invadiéndole el cuerpo, una sensación placentera y aún más el que le llenara la pierna de besos hasta donde le daba alcance su cuello sin dejar de mover su mano en el miembro ni apagando sus movimientos.

Corrientes eléctricas podía sentir en su cuerpo, no podía evitar el que cada vez la respiración le fuese más profunda, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a moverse por instinto, cerrando los ojos, agarrándose a las sábanas, sintiendo todas esas sensaciones recorrerle en su interior. Pequeñas mordidas en las piernas, pero que no le hacían daño, sólo para provocarle nuevas sensaciones en él.

–¡Ahm! ¡No pares! –él mismo empezó a acelerarle los pasos con su propio cuerpo. Sus bocas ya permanecían abiertas, la nariz ya no les servía como medio para respirar.

–¡No, no lo haré! –jadeó dejando caer un poco su cabeza hacia atrás buscando aire mientras aceleraba sus movimientos, tanto en él mismo, como en el miembro del otro.

Muy pronto regresó su vista a Takao, estaba tan sonrojado por las acciones que...

–¡No! –le dio tiempo a decir cuando dejó su esencia salir, no sólo manchándole la mano al bicolor sino su propio vientre y parte del blanquecino. Kai no quería desperdiciar nada de eso, así que se empezó a lamer los dedos, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Takao. Una vez que la mano estaba limpia, agarró con más firmeza las caderas para dar unos últimos movimientos, en los cuales jadeaban más alto, dando la sensación de que sus voces retumbaban en la habitación. Un último movimiento fue el que dejó salir la esencia de Kai, dejando tras él unos últimos movimientos de espasmo. Los dos estaban sonrojados, sudando por el ejercicio. Con cuidado se fue retirando, sacando su miembro mientras ponía las piernas de Takao sobre la cama. Se tumbó a su lado, cayendo como si fuera plomo, sonriendo. Una sonrisilla llena de satisfacción se dibujaba en sus labios mientras su mano izquierda era desplazada hacia su frente. Con su otra mano buscó la del joven de cabeza azulada para llevársela a la boca y besarla todo lo que le permitía su aliento.

–Takao –le llamó y pronto pudo sentir la cabeza del joven de cabeza azulada sobre su hombro y cómo le soltó la mano contraria para acomodarse y acariciarle la mejilla con la otra.

–¿Qué? –le preguntó feliz.

–¿Quieres... ser mi novio? –le preguntó intentando tranquilizar aún su respiración.

Levantó la cabeza para mirarle y se tumbó sobre él–. Nada me haría más feliz. Pero sabes que mi situación es... difícil... –mientras hablaba, el bicolor se dedicaba a acariciar con ambas manos la espalda con mucha suavidad, sin quitarle la vista de encima–. Legalmente sigo casado con él, no me dejará libre tan fácilmente, aún me sigue buscando y ya han pasado meses –con esas palabras le intentó decir que Brooklyn no desistiría en su búsqueda.

–Nos mudaremos de aquí y podrás hacer una vida normal, conmigo. Si es lo que deseas.

–Es lo que más deseo hacer, pero... –Kai le acarició la mejilla, su mirada era ahora de preocupación.

–Yo ya he probado algo más que tus besos, hemos sido uno solo y quiero seguir así el resto de mi vida.

Takao le dio un beso corto–. Tú ganas –aceptó al saber que no se rendiría en su petición–. Pero de hoy en adelante duerme conmigo –puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de Kai y se abrió de piernas, dejando que sus rodillas cayeran a ambos lados del cuerpo del bicolor–. Quiero sentir como tus brazos me rodean y me dan protección –después de todo no se imaginaba ahora la vida sin él.

–Ten por seguro que lo haré –levantó un poco la cabeza para besar la cabellera azul de su novio mientras seguía haciéndole caricias en la espalda, haciéndole cosquillas.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

El chico de cabellos naranjas salió del coche por un momento. Ya estaba muy oscuro, pasaban de las doce de la madrugada. Tenía que estirar las piernas, sólo para poder estudiar el terreno. Después de todo, Takao le podría ayudar bien poco con su sordera. Se metió una mano en el bolsillo, sacando un paquete de cigarrillos. Dentro del paquete guardaba el mechero, así que lo sacó y después un cigarrillo. Lo encendió con rapidez y mientras con la boca lo sujetaba, volvía a guardar el paquete en el bolsillo. Se puso frente al edificio, observándolo todo. Poco iluminado por farolas, la verdad. Lo cual le daba cierta ventaja, así nadie le vería merodeando por allí. Le dio una calada al cigarro y lo sujetó entre los dedos índice y corazón de su mano derecha. No tardó en fijarse en la altura del edificio mientras tragaba el humo y lo hacía salir por la nariz. Contaba con cuatro pisos de altura y parecía tener azotea por su aspecto. Algunas persianas permanecían bajadas, otras subidas pero con las luces apagadas.

¿En cuál de esas ventanas estaría Takao? Así era difícil de saber. Contempló toda la fachada una y otra vez mientras le volvía a dar otra calada al cigarro. La verdad es que ese edificio rodeado de una verja negra le dada la sensación de que más que de un edificio se trataba de una casa embrujada de las que los libros están hartos de describir pero que no existen.

Mientras masticaba hacía unas horas la pizza que había encargado, programó una alarma de despertador, para que el móvil le despertase a las seis de la mañana. Quería estar levantado antes de que en un descuido por quedarse dormido, el bicolor hubiese abandonado el edificio. Y si fuese ese caso, perdería una oportunidad.

De nuevo al cruzar en su cabeza la imagen de ese chico bicolor se preguntó algo. ¿Estaría cuidando de Takao? ¿Sabría la verdad? o ¿Takao ya lo habría cambiado por ése? Esa última idea no la soportaba y con más inquietud seguía fumando mirando ahora con desprecio ese edificio. Pero tenía que conservar la calma, ya sabía dónde estaba su marido. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar a que ese idiota bicolor que lo había llevado en el coche, desconociendo los motivos del porqué era así, abandonase ese sitio.

Por su apariencia, diría que como todo ser humano tendría que trabajar y hasta donde le daba su capacidad mental, sabía que Takao sería incapaz de trabajar en su estado. Nadie le entendería al no poder hablar bien y ser sordo. Sonrió en sus adentros al pensar eso, sí, nadie le entendería salvo él. Con el único que tenía que estar.

–Definitivamente, mañana será el gran día, Takao –susurró tirando el cigarro al suelo y pisándolo varias veces para asegurarse de que estaba bien apagado.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y caminó con tranquilidad hacia el coche. Debía de dormir, aunque no sabría si lo conseguiría. A veces sus impulsos y los nervios eran más fuertes que su voluntad. Dormiría en la parte trasera del coche, al menos así, dormiría más tumbado que si lo hacía en el asiento delantero y giraba la rueda para que el respaldo fuese hacia atrás. Esa iba a ser una noche larga.

Continuará...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Wuonero: **Hola amigo, ya está aquí la ansiada continuación que tanto esperabas, un poco larga eso sí, pero es que no le podía meter el corte sin que quedase extraño el capi y demasiado corto. Vaya, ¿leíste a mil por hora? Jajaja, ¿y eso por qué? Ya me dirás algún día. Y ahora que pasaron varias cosas, ¿tú cómo crees que acabe todo esto?

**Takaita Hiwatari: **No mi querida hermanita. Como ves no fue Kai quien tuneó los resultados del joven de cabeza azulada, sino un soborno por parte de Brooklyn a los médicos. Pobechito mi niño, ha sufrido todo este tiempo por culpa del cabello zanahoria, jajaja. Pero como ya has leído, ya puede escuchar todo lo bien que se puede escuchar por un solo oído, menos es nada. ¿No? Bueno hermanita, creo que tus preguntas y dudas o al menos la mayoría han sido resueltas con este capi, ¿verdad?

**Valery HiwaKinomiya: **Bueno Valery en principio gracias por darme tu opinión y en segundo lugar yo creo que bueno, Takao ya contó lo que le sucedió en el pasado así que es por eso que el chico de cabellos naranjas siempre guarda el anillo con él, supongo que cuando Takao huye de su lado lo deja por ahí tirado porque como el mismo dice, no quiere saber nada de él. Ahora Brooklyn ya sabe dónde está Takao. ¿Qué pasará?

**Megan_Hiwatari: **Hola Megan, ¿en serio te dejé en suspenso en el capi anterior? Lo siento pero había que cortar el capítulo por algún lado. Cómo ya averiguaste si has leído el capi, no, no se trata de Zeo sino de Brooklyn. Este capi ha sido muy largo y han pasado muchas cosas. Las cosas que se dicen en el, espero que os hayan aclarado las dudas y que no os haya cansado tanta lectura. Si no ha sido así siempre podéis preguntarme.

Eso es todo por ahora, cuidaos mucho, xao.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Shounen –ai y Lemon

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

–_Escritos._

**UN GRITO EN EL SILENCIO**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

A la mañana siguiente...

Takao abrió los ojos con algo de pesadez. Ya no sentía que ningún cuerpo lo arropase y no lo tenía a la vista, así que se dio media vuelta en la cama sintiendo su cuerpo pesado al moverse para buscar a Kai, pero ahí no estaba. La habitación aún estaba un poco a oscuras, pero se podía ver, parecía que sólo faltaban algunas horas para que amaneciese. No escuchaba nada tampoco, ningún ruido. Claro, ¿cómo iba a escuchar algo? Se había quitado el audífono para dormir y lo había puesto sobre una mesita. Buscó el artefacto con la mirada y cuando lo tuvo localizado sobre la mesita, estiró el brazo y lo cogió, poniéndoselo en el oído. Escuchaba el sonido del agua correr. ¿Sería lluvia? Miró hacia la ventana. La persiana sólo estaba un poco subida, lo suficiente para dar un poco de iluminación a la habitación, pero no para distinguir si estaba lloviendo o no.

–¿Kai? –lo llamó, sentándose en la cama, parecía que la lluvia había cesado de golpe.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos, cuando la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió. De ahí salió el bicolor con el cabello mojado y una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

–¿Te he despertado? –le preguntó.

Takao negó. –Me faltabas en la cama –le sonrió al ver cómo el bicolor se acercaba a él y se sentaba a su lado en la cama.

–Me estaba duchando, es que me ha entrado mucha hambre –le puso la mano en la mejilla y lo besó. Un beso pausado, lento, saboreando tanto el sabor de sus labios como la sensación que despertaba en él–. Buenos días.

–Buenos días –le contestó.

–¿Has dormido bien?

–No hemos dormido mucho –le contestó con gracia.

–Es verdad –reconoció–. No tengo palabras para describir lo maravilloso que fue anoche –comentó feliz, viendo la sonrisa del otro, al parecer pensaba lo mismo– ¿Tienes hambre? Yo iba a desayunar.

–Me muero de hambre –comentó–. Pero yo también quiero darme una ducha primero.

–Entonces ve a ducharte mientras yo preparo el desayuno. ¿Macedonia de frutas? –le preguntó.

–Vale –lo besó con mucha rapidez.

–Claro que siempre podemos utilizar el plan B –susurró con un tono provocador.

–Oh, el plan B –levantó las cejas como si supiese de lo que le hablaba– ¿Qué es...? –le invitó a continuar.

–Pues... –se puso de rodillas en la cama, metiéndose entre las dos piernas flexionadas y abiertas del moreno. Lo recostó en la cama y sólo dejó caer sobre el joven de cabellos azules su abdomen, irguiéndose con el apoyo de sus dos manos sobre la cama, para no perder el equilibrio–. Podemos quedarnos en la cama... –bajó su cabeza para besarle el cuello, haciendo un sonoro ruido en cada beso–. Hacer el amor de nuevo... –le pasó la punta de la nariz para hacerle cosquillas y él a cambio pudo sentir cómo el menor le ponía una mano sobre la nuca y otra sobre la espalda.

–Jajaja –rió por las cosquillas que le hacía con la nariz.

–Después podemos ducharnos juntos –levantó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos–, o desayunar primero y luego ducharnos –ahora frotó su nariz blanquecina contra la morena– ¿Qué me dices?

–¿Pero aún te quedan fuerzas después de lo de anoche?

–Eso tengo que averiguarlo –le confesó.

–Mn... Creo que nos conviene recuperar fuerzas desayunando, pero –movió su cuerpo para que sus miembros se rozaran provocando una sensación placentera–. Ésta noche continuaremos, ¿vale?

Kai asintió–. Tu ganas –le contestó con una sonrisa–. Te amo.

–Y yo –se besaron sintiendo sus lenguas ardientes jugar por sus bocas, y claro, eso fue pasando a caricias que querían recorrer sus glúteos, espaldas, pechos, nucas... Takao le daba la vuelta a Kai para quedar encima de él, y Kai quería también dejar al menor debajo de él. No se daban ni cuenta de que se estaban rozando más de la cuenta, rozando sus miembros y a ambos se les escapaba un suspiro ahogado por la sensación placentera del momento cuando les llegaba. Aunque si había algo que estorbaba era la toalla. Así que Takao aprovechando que estaba encima se las apañó para soltarla y meter su mano por fin para tocar dicho miembro. Dejó de besarle.

–Prepárate –le dijo. Kai perdió a Takao de vista, es más, ni sentía su peso sobre él, pero si sintió una sensación tremenda en cierto punto.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Ahora el chico de ojos color carmesí se encontraba en la cocina. Iba a llevar los platos llenos de fruta troceada con azúcar a la mesa y en cuanto Takao terminase de ducharse, desayunarían juntos.

Ahora tenía más hambre que hace unos minutos, de verdad que jamás había experimentado un sentimiento así por nadie y mucho menos se había dejando llevar tanto por sus instintos como la noche anterior y esa mañana.

El próximo paso que daría con el joven de cabellos azules sería el mudarse de país. Ya lo estuvieron hablando la noche anterior por un momento y fue el propio Takao quien tomó la decisión y le apoyaría en cada una de sus decisiones.

Dejó los platos sobre la mesa del comedor y en ese momento el joven de cabellos azules salió de la habitación, vestido.

–Justo a tiempo –le dijo.

–Tiene buena pinta –le felicitó sentándose en la silla. Kai le imitó el gesto y ambos no tardaron en ponerse a desayunar. Después de dejar los platos vacíos, Kai se levantó para quitar el suyo y el menor hizo lo mismo.

–Tengo que ir a arreglar lo de mi pasaporte, en cuanto me lo arreglen, volveré para dejarlo aquí y me iré a trabajar.

–Yo prepararé la comida y limpiaré un poco todo esto.

–Como quieras –después de todo, así Takao estaría entretenido y no le daría vueltas a la cabeza. Se miró el reloj de pulsera–. Como no me vaya ahora, llegaré tarde. Quiero estar el primero para evitar las colas que se hacen –fue al mueble de siempre para coger las llaves del coche, volvió al sitio de antes para darle un beso de despedida a su novio–. Adiós.

–Adiós –le contestó viendo cómo el más alto caminaba con algo de rapidez hacia la puerta.

–Me llevo llave –le avisó antes de abrir la puerta.

–Vale –contestó.

Kai cruzó la puerta y se despidió con la mano de él. El moreno de piel lo imitó y sólo entonces fue cuando vio que el mayor cerró la puerta.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Bajó las escaleras dando grandes saltos, como si fuera un niño ilusionado por llegar el primero a jugar el parque y se daba prisa por llegar al rellano. Muy pronto se encontró en la calle. Caminó hasta su coche, le quitó el seguro, abrió la puerta y se sentó en el asiento. Arrancó el coche y empezó a conducir, saliendo por la calle en la que siempre entraba con el menor y por la que Brooklyn le vio entrar. Miró a ambos lados de la carretera, no venía ningún coche, así que de inmediato siguió conduciendo rumbo a su destino.

El chico de cabellos naranjas entonces dejó asomar su cabeza por la luna de su coche. Se había agachado justo a tiempo cuando escuchó el ruido de un coche acercarse y al mirar por el espejo retrovisor interior de su coche comprendió que se trataba efectivamente del bicolor. Al parecer más de uno se levantaba temprano en ese edificio para irse a trabajar, así que no perdería tanto tiempo en decir que era un hombre que vendía enciclopedias. Eso lo veía como una pérdida de su valioso tiempo. Quizás si decía que era testigo de Jehová, la gente le cerrase la puerta pronto. Y con un poco de suerte eliminaría a medio edificio de sus planes.

Bajó del coche y se puso las gafas de sol y una gorra. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y cerró el coche con llave. Era muy lujoso y le había costado un pastón alquilarlo, no fuera a ser que algún gracioso se pasara de listo e intentara robarlo. Aunque era abogado, no tenía ganas de que su plan se echase a perder por completo.

Salió de la esquina en la que se ocultaba desde ayer, caminó hasta la entrada del edificio donde entró sin problemas. La puerta principal estaba abierta, así que eso sería algo menos de lo que preocuparse. Se fijó en el siguiente punto, ascensor y escaleras... mejor escaleras, así estaría seguro de que no se pasaría ninguna puerta de largo. Comenzó por la primera puerta que se encontró al subir las escaleras del primer piso. Tocó la puerta un par de veces y de inmediato la abrieron.

–¿Sí? –preguntó una chica.

–Hola, señorita. Mi nombre es Marco y soy testigo de Jehová y me gustaría... –explicaba mientras se metía la mano en el interior de la chaqueta a la altura del pecho para sacar unos folletos.

–No, lo siento, no me interesa.

–Pero...

–Soy atea –le comentó.

–Vaya, pero quizás alguien de su familia...

–Vivo sola –aclaró rápidamente.

–Oh, entiendo –dijo simplemente–. Que tenga un buen día.

–Lo mismo digo –cerró la puerta y el chico de cabellos naranjas pasó a la puerta de al lado para intentar lo mismo.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Casi puerta por puerta iba haciendo el mismo papel. En algunas situaciones conseguía pasar al apartamento, en otras no había nadie y en sólo un caso, una anciana de la puerta de al lado le había dicho que no tocase una puerta continua a esa porque no vivía nadie. Menos mal que todo lo tenía planificado y había recogido minutos antes de la calle un panfleto que hablaba sobre la paz en el mundo. Únicamente tenía que hacer su papel como él sólo sabía hacerlo para ganar tiempo. Ese edificio era más grande de lo que aparentaba por fuera. ¿Qué haría con las personas que no estaban es sus casas en esos momentos? Muy sencillo, abriría la puerta con sutileza usando guantes y una llave maestra. La verdad es que pensó en todas esas posibilidades. Los ratos en lo que no había podido pegar ojo, se había dedicado a perfilar su plan para tardar el menor tiempo posible. Así que pensaba en lo siguiente.

En la primera planta, había hablado con la mayoría de los inquilinos y al menos había conseguido que les abriese la puerta y si se lo montaba bien incluso llegar a entrar. En el segundo piso la cosa era más difícil, debía de quedarse con los números de las puertas en las que nadie había contestado, simplemente "forzaría" la puerta y entraría a investigar. Guardaría un poco el método de no hacer ruido, ya que aunque Takao era sordo, los demás si estaban aún durmiendo eran capaces de asustarse y gritar y tampoco quería eso. Era una situación arriesgada, pero alguien debía de hacerlo. Lo mismo haría con las demás puertas, dependiendo de su fortuna al tocarlas.

Después de tocar un par de veces la puerta nadie le abría. Esa era la última puerta de todo el edificio. Se decidió a empezar por ahí. Miró hacia el pasillo y sacó la llave maestra que él mismo había hecho fabricar a un colega suyo. La introdujo en la cerradura, aunque sin hacer mucho ruido. No le había sido muy difícil el abrirla y poco o nada le importaba el ser descubierto por alguien abriendo una puerta que no era suya. Podía hacerse pasar perfectamente por un extranjero y decir que era nuevo en el edificio y que se había equivocado de puerta, para algo le serviría el que la anciana le hubiese aportado antes ese dato de que uno de los apartamentos estaba vacío. Y con la gorra y gafas y sus ropas, nadie le reconocería como el mejor de su gremio.

Tiró de la puerta hacia delante, despacio, no quería destacar.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

A Takao le pareció escuchar un poco de ruido. No sabía de dónde provenía ni de dónde era. Así que no le dio mucha importancia, simplemente siguió secando y colocando los platos en su sitio.

Estaba deseando que el bicolor volviese del aeropuerto para escucharle decir que muy pronto dejarían esa ciudad. Era curioso, para haber sido violado por su marido varias veces y maltratado, sentía que con el bicolor estaba a salvo y lo mejor de todo es que no había tenido esos recuerdos mientras se entregaba en cuerpo y alma. Siempre pensó que si Brooklyn no le llegaba a matar y tenía la oportunidad de rehacer su vida de nuevo con alguien, en la intimidad no podría comportarse como el mismo sin dejar que sus recuerdos lo aterrorizasen, pero no había sido así por suerte. Su vida ahora sería nueva y feliz. Estaba pensando en eso cuando olfateo un aroma peculiar, era colonia.

Dejó el último plato en el escurridor y sintió cómo unas manos lo abrazan buscando su cintura. Kai ya había vuelto y sonrió por ello, estaba feliz de que le demostrara así su cariño. Con tranquilidad puso sus manos sobre las de él, sintiendo cómo el otro se pegaba un poco a su cuerpo. Sintió en su cuello pequeños besos aunque no eran sonoros, Takao ladeó un poco su cuello para ayudarle a que siguiera y a cambio cerró los ojos para sentir más la sensación que despertaba en él. Poco a poco fue sintiendo como los besos cobraban vida y cómo aparte de pasar su lengua caliente por su cuello los dientes atrapan su piel.

–Egg –se quejó, le había mordido un poco fuerte. Incluso llegó a hacer un movimiento rápido de cejas, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Pero la cosa no cesaba, cada vez los mordiscos están siendo más fuertes... quería soltarse. Esa sensación le recordaba a algo que se había empeñado en olvidar– ¡Ah! –se quejó. Intentó soltarse con sutileza con los ojos ahora abiertos, pero el otro lo agarró con fuerza, se estaba empezando a asustar. Kai estaba siendo muy posesivo, para nada se parecía al de la noche anterior. Pero aún más se asustó al sentir algo duro tras él. Incluso ahora una de las manos que le sujetaban, pasó a subirle desde el abdomen hasta el pecho– ¡No! –gritó poniendo ambas manos sobre las otras posesivas, pudiendo así soltarse. Se dio la vuelta y cuando iba a disponerse a hablar, se quedó bloqueado y sintió cómo la sangre se le congeló. Quién se encontraba ahí, no era Kai, ¡era Brooklyn! La boca le empezaba a temblar y juraría que por la sonrisa de su ex marido estaba empezando a ponerse pálido. Tenía que reaccionar, o sino esa no acabaría bien.

El joven de cabellos naranjas dio un paso hacia él, pero Takao tuvo el suficiente reflejo y fuerza de voluntad para mirar hacia la encimera y coger un cuchillo jamonero. Con rapidez apuntó hacia él con una mano sobre el mango. Si Brooklyn se acercaba un paso más no respondería de sus actos.

–Hola, Takao. Me alegra tanto verte. Estás más guapo. Lástima que no te enteres de nada de lo que te digo. –Sonrió confiado–. Vamos a casa –alargó su mano y el joven de cabeza azulada le hizo un farol con el cuchillo, lo echó hacia delante, indicándole que si le tocaba le cortaría.

–¡Cómo me vuelvas a tocar te mato! –le amenazó.

Sin cambiar su expresión tan sólo le miró– ¿Pero cómo puedes...? –Se encogió de hombros–. Bueno, eso carece ahora de importancia –en un arrebato que le dio, le dio una fuerte bofetada a la mano de Takao y claro, el cuchillo que creía estaría más agarrado, había salido despedido hacia el fregadero.

Takao vio el cuchillo volar, así que no se lo pensó. Rodeó la encimera principal y salió corriendo, siendo perseguido por el joven de cabellos naranjas, pero lamentablemente le dio alcance en el comedor.

–¡Suéltame! –le pidió al tiempo que sentía cómo el otro lo arrastraba hasta la pared, sujetándole las muñecas con fuerza con las manos y poniendo su miembro erecto sobre el suyo. Su cuerpo estaba tan pegado al suyo que ni se podía mover– ¡Me haces daño! –se quejó aunque le esquivó la mirada. La verdad no quería ni verle la cara, sentía miedo, sentía cómo de nuevo ese sentimiento se apoderaba de él.

–Dime. ¿Cómo puedes escucharme? –le miró ambos oídos hasta encontrar el aparato que en su momento no percibió– Ah, así que es gracias a ese chisme –le besó la mejilla– .Me alegra mucho, ya echaba de menos tu voz y algo más –intensificó el agarre al ver cómo Takao intentaba en vano soltarse.

–No digas estupideces, tú chantajeaste a esos médicos. Todo este tiempo me has tenido en un mundo lleno de silencio para mí –siseó con rabia aunque no gritando.

–Si no hubieses intentado huir de mi, esto no hubiese sucedido jamás, ¿no crees? –Le sonrió pero de inmediato cortó su sonrisa– ¿Desde cuándo te dejas tocar así por un desconocido? ¡Mírame cuando te hablo! –al ver que el joven de cabeza azulada ni le miraba pero si lo sentía temblar añadió–. Vamos a volver a casa, pero antes vamos a dejar un recuerdo en la habitación. –Le susurró. El ver cómo minutos antes Takao se dejaba besar, pensando que no era él le hacía sentirse celoso y posesivo.

Esas palabras pusieron nervioso al menor. Sabía lo que Brooklyn pretendía hacer con él y era lo que menos deseaba y ni siquiera a su peor enemigo. En ese momento se escuchó un ruido. Más específicamente un manojo de llaves caer al suelo.

El chico de ojos verdes miró hacia la puerta con rabia. ¿Quién los iba a interrumpir ahora? Regresó su vista al joven de cabeza azulada que parecía tan sorprendido con él. Soltó una de las manos del menor, se apartó un poco de él y metió su mano en la chaqueta, enseñándole una pistola con la cual le apuntó. Le indicó con la otra mano que guardase silencio, justo en el momento en el que se escuchaba el ruido de una llave meterse en la cerradura. Cogió al joven de cabellos azules del brazo y dándole tirones le obligó a colocarse a un lado de la puerta. De manera que cuando ésta fuese abierta no se viesen y quedasen escondidos detrás para sorprender.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Kai por fin tenía el pasaporte arreglado y estaba tan nervioso por darle la noticia a Takao que incluso al sacar las llaves del bolsillo se le cayeron al suelo. Se agachó y las cogió y buscó las llaves de la puerta entre tantas. Cuando dio con ella la metió en la cerradura y giró la llave para abrir. Pronto empujó la puerta y entró en la casa, pero no espero que la puerta se cerrase cuando la pasó de largo y mucho menos que alguien le golpease en la cabeza con un arma, dejándolo aturdido en el suelo.

Brooklyn cerró la puerta de un empujón y con cara de pocos amigos. Takao dio un fuerte tirón para soltarse del agarre de éste, lo cual consiguió para poder arrodillarse al lado de Kai.

–¡Dios mío! ¡Kai! –no sabía si tocarle o no, no sabía qué hacer, tan sólo veía al mayor inconsciente en el suelo– ¡Kai! ¡Por favor! ¡Dime algo! –le pidió.

Brooklyn notó que su marido tenía cierto apego hacia ese chico, lo cual no le gustó. Así que cogió a su marido del abdomen y con fuerza lo levantó, quedando Takao con los pies en el aire– ¡No! ¡Lo has matado animal! –gritó.

–Da gracias a que no le he pegado un tiro en la cabeza, eso hubiese sido más divertido –le explicó con coraje pero sin gritar, soltándole en el suelo.

Takao se hartó– ¿¡Qué demonios buscas de mí!? –Le encaró dándole un empujón– ¿¡Buscas destrozarme la vida!? –Le dio otro empujón con ambas manos y con el ceño fruncido– ¿¡Buscas que te odie!? ¿¡Qué me aleje del mundo!? –lo volvió a empujar–¡Quieres que sólo te pertenezca a ti, ¿verdad!?– Asintió con la cabeza furioso varias veces–. Pues muy bien –se cogió con fuerza la camisa y le dio tal tirón que muchos de los botones que tenía salieron despedidos a algún lugar del apartamento–. Vamos –siseó– ¡Hazme tuyo si lo deseas!¡Es lo que has estado esperando todo este tiempo! ¡Vamos! –Le animó furioso– ¡Úsame si eso te hace feliz! –vio la cara de sorprendido del otro. Que Brooklyn recordase en todos sus años de convivencia con el menor, jamás se había puesto así, siempre le había guardado respeto o miedo, pero jamás se había puesto así de furioso y no sabía ni cómo reaccionar– ¡Venga! –Le gritó cogiéndole una mano y poniéndosela sobre su pecho– ¡A eso has venido! –le recordó.

–Yo... –decía un poco confuso.

–¡No tengo todo el día!

Guardó el arma de nuevo en la chaqueta y se acercó al joven de cabellos azules mirándole. Cada vez crecía más su deseo de tomarle como suyo, así que no tuvo que mirarle muchas veces su pecho desnudo y su mano sobre ella. Además esa camisa desgarrada lo hacía verse tan apetecible... lo acariciaría y besaría con en los viejos tiempos.

Con una rapidez increíble empezó a besarle el cuello, a tocarle a lo largo de su espalda y trasero con posesión.

Para Takao era lo más asqueroso que podía sentir en esos momentos, pero tenía que soportarlo por unos momentos. Sólo hasta que lograra alcanzar el jarrón de cristal que tenía a sus espaldas con la mano, así lo golpearía y lo dejaría inconsciente. Después podría reanimar a Kai de alguna manera y podrían huir de ahí. Aunque la realidad era que no deseaba ser ni besado, ni tocado por ese monstruo.

Ahora el joven de cabellos naranjas le buscó los labios. El menor tendría que seguirle el juego y sobretodo no echarse a llorar, aunque sintiese su asquerosa lengua jugar con la suya, todo esto tenía que soportarlo por Kai. Se apegó más a su cuerpo y mientras una de sus manos iba buscando el jarrón que estaba tras Brooklyn, la otra se dedicó a ponerse sobre la nuca del joven de cabellos naranjas, para evitar que se moviese y lo pudiera descubrir.

Estaba a punto de tocar con los dedos el jarrón, cuando los dos escucharon salir un quejido por parte del bicolor. Con rapidez, Takao tuvo que regresar su mano hacia delante y cogerle la mejilla para que no mirase al blanquecino. Pero Brooklyn sabía perfectamente lo que había escuchado y no dejaría que ese idiota les estropease el momento. Separó los labios de su marido de los suyos y miró con ira hacia Kai.

Estaba incorporándose del suelo con ayuda de una mano mientras con la otra se tocaba en la zona afectada por el golpe.

Al bicolor apenas le dio tiempo de ver la escena ante sus ojos, cuando recibió una patada en el estómago que le hizo acurrucarse y quejarse con un poco de tos.

–No me importa quién seas, pero hoy no es tu día de suerte –le anunció Brooklyn. Kai intentó erguirse para mirarle, pero en su lugar recibió una segunda patada.

–¡Brooklyn! –le llamó Takao que ya no estaba tan seguro de cómo actuar. Pero al menos consiguió la atención del joven de cabellos naranjas–. Vamos... déjale, ¿no estás excitado? Seguro que estás deseando de quitarte ese peso de encima, así que ¿por qué perder más el tiempo? –le animó primero con un poco de dudas en sus palabras, pero después intentado hablar con normalidad.

El chico de cabellos naranjas le miró por unos segundos con su cuello torcido hacia atrás. La verdad es que Takao llevaba mucha razón en sus palabras, deseaba tomarlo cuanto antes, pero algo había de raro en eso.

Se puso frente a él y se cruzó de brazos– ¿Por qué ese cambio en tu actitud?

–¿Qué? –preguntó un poco temeroso pero intentó que el joven de ojos verdes no lo notase.

–Hace unos minutos me apuntabas con un cuchillo en la cocina y ahora estás de lo más cariñoso.

–Ah... eso. Pensaba que estabas muy enfadado conmigo y... me asusté. –finalizó.

El más alto lo agarró de la cintura–. No te voy a hacer daño y lo sabes. En el pasado hemos tenido unos malentendidos, pero todo tiene solución y jamás volveré a pegarte –sonrió por unos segundos hasta que borró su sonrisa de golpe, poniéndose serio–. Por cierto, ¿estáis viviendo aquí juntos ese de ahí y tú?

Kinomiya notaba que los celos empezaban a crecer en él, así que antes de que se le cruzasen las ideas tenía que actuar–. Tómame... aquí y ahora –aunque se arrepintió de sus palabras, tenía que salir adelante, así que él mismo con decisión ante los ojos de Brooklyn, lo besó colgado sus manos al cuello.

Kai observaba la escena desde el suelo. No dejaría que Takao se sacrificara así ni por él ni por nadie, nunca más. Así que se puso de pie todo lo silencioso que pudo, le costaba mantenerse erguido, pero tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por ayudar a quien le necesitaba. No le daría el gusto a ese joven de cabellos naranjas de quedarse mirando desde el suelo como hacía suyo a Takao en su casa. Se fijó en las manos del joven de cabellos azules, ya no abrazaban el cuello de Brooklyn, pasaban de largo para poder mandarle un mensaje; que se fuese corriendo de allí. Ni hablar, no le abandonaría ni ahora, ni nunca. Se acercó con el mismo sigilo que el que utilizó para ponerse en pie. Miró al joven de cabellos azules y éste ahora le tocaba las mejillas al joven de cabellos naranjas.

El menor había esperado que en algún momento del beso que intentó prolongar por desgracia, hubiese servido para que Kai hubiese leído el mensaje y se marchase de ahí, pero no sentía ruido ni nada, ni quejarse, ni toser, nada.

"Ojalá que esté bien y Brooklyn no le haya hecho demasiado daño", pensaba el menor cuando de repente sintió que el joven de ojos verdes le dejó de besar, abrió los ojos y se encontró con que al parecer, Kai lo había separado de su lado. ¡Dios mío! ¡Era una locura! De ahí no podría salir nada bueno. Si tenía una vaga esperanza de poder librarse del joven de ojos verdes, ya se había desvanecido por completo.

Kai con ambas manos había alejado al otro de su novio hacia atrás, dándole la vuelta para darle un merecido puñetazo en la mejilla. Apenas la cara regresó a su lugar y le asestó otro golpe más fuerte, haciendo que retrocediese con cada golpe. En el primer golpe, las gafas oscuras salieron volando hacia el suelo. Y en el segundo tropezó con la esquina del respaldo de una silla, así que perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, pero antes de que pudiera saborear el suelo, Kai lo levantó y le dio un rodillazo en la barriga. El otro de inmediato se quejó y aunque a Kai le dolía el estómago por las patadas que antes le había dado el otro, no dudó en repetir la acción para que el otro supiese el dolor que se siente.

–¡Takao, vete de aquí! –le avisó, tirando al joven de cabellos naranjas al suelo.

–¡No! –le contestó viendo la escena, sabía que si huía de ahí y su ex marido se recuperaba, mataría de un disparo a Kai sin miramientos.

–¡Hazlo! –le ordenó, sin perder de vista al que respiraba con dificultad en el suelo.

–¡No! ¡Está armado! –le advirtió nervioso.

Entonces Brooklyn metió con rapidez la mano en su chaqueta para sacar la pistola, pero antes de que pudiera apuntar bien al bicolor, éste le dio una patada en la mano con tal fuerza que hizo que la pistola saliera despedida al suelo, bastante lejos de ambos. Aunque se quejó por la patada dada por el chico de piel blanquecina, se arrastró cómo pudo para intentar llegar hasta la pistola, pero Kai no se lo pensó dos veces y se tumbó sobre él para impedir que sus dedos fueran a tocar el arma. No supo ni cómo, pero el asesino consiguió darse la vuelta con él encima, quizás haciendo impulso al tener apoyadas ambas manos. No lo sabía. Lo que si supo es que consiguió tirarle al suelo haciéndole caer bocabajo con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo, así que ahora fue Brooklyn quien se subió encima y lo agarró con fuerza de los cabellos.

Takao deseaba intervenir, ¿pero cómo? Si los separaba no sabía si haría bien o mal, estaba confundido– ¡Por favor, parad! –Les rogaba– ¡Brooklyn suéltale! ¡Le haces daño! ¡Haré lo que me pidas!

Brooklyn lo miró por unos segundos, momento que el bicolor aprovechó y se puso a cuatro patas para hacer impulso y levantarlo. Al joven de ojos verdes esa acción le había pillado desprevenida así que soltó los cabellos de Kai para agarrarse a sus hombros, para evitar caerse.

La verdad es que parecía que el joven de cabellos naranjas montaba a caballo sobre el chico de ojos color carmesí y más todavía cuando aferró sus piernas para evitar caerse, pero le sorprendió un poco el hecho de que Kai le sujetase las piernas por delante. ¿Qué quería decir eso?

De pronto el chico echó a correr hacia atrás dándole un buen golpe contra la pared.

–¡Ah! –Escuchó Kai quejarse, así que volvió a repetir la misma operación–¡Ah! –Tomó carrerilla hacia delante, sin soltarle las piernas– ¡Te mataré! –dijo con trabajo. Le estaba costando trabajo todo esto, no pensaba que el bicolor fuese tan rápido con los movimientos, casi no le daba tiempo a reaccionar con nada y la respiración le faltaba.

–¡Kai, basta ya! –El joven de cabellos azules comenzó a caminar hacia ellos– ¡Déjale ya, Kai!

El bicolor dejó de luchar, aunque mantenía a Brooklyn pegado a la pared. Se fijó en Takao, estaba asustado, quizás por la situación, quizás por la pelea ante sus ojos. No lo sabía con certeza.

–¿Estás seguro? –le preguntó el bicolor cogiendo aire a bocanadas. Él estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener al otro cansado. Vio cómo el joven de cabellos azules le asentía con la cabeza, con la mirada llena de preocupación.

Sin más Kai se alejó de la pared, soltó las piernas del otro y éste no tardó en caer al suelo. Se acercó al joven de cabellos azules con un poco de dificultad.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó.

–Sí, tranquilo –le contestó, sintiendo un inesperado abrazo por parte del menor.

Brooklyn apoyó su espalda en la pared. Simplemente no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Su marido abrazando a otro que no era a él y preguntándole por su estado. ¿Y por él qué? Estaban casados, ¿ya no significaba nada para él? Se puso de lado para intentar apoyarse con la mano en la pared y poder ponerse en pie. Vaya, estaba mareado. Parecía ver doble por momentos y le faltaba el aire. A su lado había una ventana, curioso, ni la había visto antes, pero quizás le ayudaría el hecho de abrirla y que entrara un poco de aire.

Ambos chicos se fijaron en sus movimientos, estaba abriendo la ventana de par en par, quizás se sentía mareado. Era lo más probable debido a ese forcejeo, Kai se encontraba casi igual.

Takao miraba a su ex marido, pero inconscientemente cogió la mano de Kai para sentirse protegido. Eso para su marido era decir un; mira, te engaño con otro, mátalo. El joven de cabellos azules no pretendía eso, pero todo esto no le daba buena señal para nada. Simplemente al ver cómo el joven de cabellos naranjas intentaba caminar hacia ellos unos pasos le daba pánico.

Brooklyn se dio media vuelta y miró la escena, aunque un tanto doble, incluso podía sentir tambalearse su cuerpo. Pero estaban las dos caras del menor, esa expresión silenciosa, esos ojos prisioneros de la tristeza, nunca le había deseado tal cosa y si se paraba a pensar en él, había hecho algo terrible. Pero no sólo a ese chico que mató, sino a su esposo, al que el día de su boda prometió cuidar y proteger el resto de su vida. ¿Por qué no le había dado el divorcio cuando se lo pidió al abusar y maltratarle? Simplemente no soportaba que alguien tan bueno no fuese para él, en eso se reducía todo. Él se había centrado en eso y en su carrera, en su vida perfecta y tanto le había costado que no quería que se estropease a costa por nada ni por nadie. Pero ese camino no era el correcto. Todos esos asesinatos, todas esas palizas, abusos, incluso... el accidente.

Miró a Takao por unos segundos con más detenimiento y se echó una mano a la cabeza. Dios mío, le había arruinado la vida durante años y no había parado a pensarlo hasta ahora. Cada imagen de sufrimiento, de llanto, esos moratones recorrer el cuerpo del menor antes y después del accidente. Ni una sola sonrisa tras su despiadada crueldad. Y encima, tuvo que dejar su trabajo, amistades, lo encerraba día tras día en el apartamento. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al darse cuenta en lo que se había convertido.

–Soy un monstruo –susurró empezando a caminar hacia atrás.

–¿Brooklyn? –le llamó Takao, estaba actuando tan diferente que hasta se estaba preocupando.

Miraba a Takao una y otra vez, desesperado– ¿Cómo he... podido? –estiraba la mano como si quisiera acariciar la cara del joven de cabellos azules y de hecho para él lo hacía y delineaba sus curvas, aunque no sentía calidez, tan sólo el vacío del aire recorrer sus dedos. En un arrebato se inclinó hacia delante y gritó de rabia con voz ronca– ¡Ahh! –recuperó su antigua posición, pero ésta vez caminó hacia atrás con mucha rapidez, tal parecía que había visto un fantasma y quería huir de él.

–¡Cuidado Brooklyn! –le avisó Takao al ver que la ventana abierta estaba detrás de él. Pero el coxis de Brooklyn chocó contra el marco inferior, haciendo que cayera despedido hacia atrás por ella– ¡Brooklyn! –gritó de nuevo, soltándose de la mano de Kai para correr hacia la ventana. El bicolor también salió corriendo, no entendía lo que le había pasado por la cabeza a ese mal nacido, pero no parecía estar muy cuerdo.

Takao se asomó por la ventana con algo de temor por lo que vería, pero vio dos manos, cogidas al alfeizar de la ventana– ¡Dios mío! ¡Cógete de mis manos! –le pidió, ofreciéndoselas. Brooklyn miraba hacia abajo. La baranda puntiaguda parecía estar justo debajo, un poco más atrás, pero si alguien cae, nunca cae de pie así que no dudaba que si se caía se la clavaría– ¡Cógeme las manos! –le pidió con sufrimiento. Sabía que si le salvaba la vida, tendría que regresar con él, pero no podía verle morir así. No se lo perdonaría. Ni por todo el odio que llevase encerrado dentro de sí– ¡No mires hacia abajo! –le advirtió.

–Takao –le habló y subió la cabeza hacia arriba para poder mirarle. Veía su mirada algo acuosa, ojalá pudiera tocarle las mejillas una vez más para limpiarle sus lágrimas.

–¡Cógele de un brazo! –le dijo Kai y con movimientos rápidos, Takao le agarró con ambas manos un poco más abajo de la muñeca, Kai hizo lo mismo con el otro brazo.

Takao vio en el chico de ojos verdes algo que no había visto en mucho tiempo. Sus ojos parecían atormentados y las mejillas no tardaron mucho en humedecerse por las lágrimas. Por un momento parecía estar viendo al Brooklyn que conoció. Podría haber pensado que era por el miedo de caer desde esa altura, pero no fue así.

–En mi bolsillo llevo los anillos, Takao. Si algo me pasa... –comentaba con tranquilidad pero sufrimiento.

–¿Qué estás diciendo? –preguntó el menor sin entenderle.

–Si algo me pasa, entiérralos conmigo –le pidió. Soltó sus manos del alfeizar quedando colgado totalmente de los brazos de los dos.

–¡Vamos, hay que intentar subirle! –le pidió Takao al bicolor.

Los dos empezaron a hacer fuerzas hacia arriba, pero cuando la altura de la boca del joven de cabellos naranjas estuvo a la altura de los brazos del bicolor, le mordió sin pensárselo dos veces. Lo que provocó que le soltase de inmediato, echándose mano al brazo mordido con una expresión de dolor en su cara y por la fuerza que había utilizado para intentar levantarlo, saliese despedido hacia atrás.

–¡Brooklyn, no hagas esto! –Le pidió el joven de cabellos azules– ¡Dame tu mano! –le pedía con esfuerzo, estirando una de sus manos para dejarla libre y que el joven de ojos verdes le cogiera la mano que dejaba colgando hacia el vacío, pero el otro no tenía esos pensamientos. Viendo que no le haría caso, volvió a agarrarle una sola mano con ambas, pero se le resbalaban las dos manos cada vez más. Él sólo no podía con él y sentía que iba a caer, pero Kai lo sujetó por la espalda, para evitar que Takao cayese al vacío.

–Te he hecho tanto daño, tanto sufrimiento –con un pequeño temblor de boca y sintiendo cómo la mano daba a menos le dijo–. Perdóname. Snif... Sé feliz –le deseó antes de soltar definitivamente la mano del menor.

–¡No! –gritó el moreno de piel alargando la palabra, hasta ver con sus propios ojos algo horrible. Cerró los ojos con pesar, Brooklyn había caído sobre la baranda puntiaguda. Ante tal horror, se dio media vuelta para no ver más esa escena y que el bicolor le diera fuerzas en este momento mientras sollozaba.

Lo abrazó para reconfortarlo pero no pudo evitar mirar la escena... uno de los hierros puntiagudos le atravesaba el cuello, otro el estómago y otro el pie. Por su sonrisa tranquila pero ojos abiertos y sin pestañear diría que nada podían hacer ya.

Cerró los ojos por un segundo, lo que tenía que hacer era darle fuerzas a Takao en este momento, lo necesitaría. Así que caminó unos pasos hacia atrás para poder cerrar la ventana. Se arrodilló en el suelo, para poder sentarse en él y apoyarse en la pared, sintiendo su pecho mojado por las lágrimas y sollozos del otro.

–Tranquilo, ya ha pasado todo –le besó la cabeza. Puede que ahora Takao fuese totalmente libre de la crueldad a la que una vez estuvo atado, pero estaba seguro de que el menor no le deseaba la muerte a pesar de todo y mucho menos deseaba el verle morir sintiendo que siempre pudo haber hecho algo más para salvarlo. En su corazón guardaría este recuerdo con mucho dolor, después de todo estuvo para las buenas y para las malas y había compartido muchos momentos con él y eso jamás volvería a suceder. Pero por otro lado, él lo apoyaría en todo, le ayudaría a salir hacia delante como lo había hecho hasta ahora. Al sentir las manos del menor agarrarle con firmeza la camiseta, le abrazó con más protección. –Yo estoy aquí contigo, lo estaré siempre. Shhh...–Intentó tranquilizarle–, ya ha pasado todo.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

&FIN&

He aquí el final raro de la historia. Y si no ya me lo diréis, jajaja. Bueno eso es todo, espero que os haya gustado desde principio a fin. Quiero darle las gracias por sus reviews a:

**Elizabeth, Águila Fanel, Jery Hiwatari, Mie**–**roll, Takaita Hiwatari, Wuonero, Mana_1989, Bfly**–**Ronaldita, Phoenix Fire, Valery Hiwatakinomiya, Megan_Hiwatari**

En fin, cualquier duda dejadme un mensaje por login para que os pueda responder, eso es todo, cuidaos mucho, xao.


End file.
